UN VERDADERO AMOR
by Caeli18
Summary: Historia completa! Sam y freddie se hacen mejores amigos pero siempre hay alguien que quiere separarlos ¿lo lograran? :D
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Un Verdadero Amor

10 Años Atrás

Samantha puckett una niña en el jardín de niños, traviesa jugando en el patio de la escuela con su amiga.

Freddie benson, un niño muy travieso y no muy obediente, corriendo en el patio.

Freddie estaba corriendo persiguiendo a su compañero, estaban jugando a las atrapadas, Freddie corrio cerca de sam y la tumbo, Freddie no dio importancia y siguió corriendo, sam se puso de pie y muy molesta le grito a Freddie.

Sam: ¡Fíjate por donde caminas niño tonto!

Freddie solo saco la lengua y corrió, sam se enojo y comenzó a perseguirlo, sam muy rápido corrió detrás de Freddie y logro derribarlo.

Freddie: No me lastimes

Sam: no me vuelvas a tumbar –dijo sam mientras estaba encima de Freddie y lanzaba una mirada amenazadora

Freddie: ¡de acuerdo!

6 años después…

En la escuela preparatoria "Ridgwell"

Sam y Freddie cursaron todos sus años juntos, ¿Quién lo diría? Desde esa vez que sam derribo a Freddie ellos se hicieron amigos, ¿no me creen? Seguiré contando la historia de lo que paso hace 10 años…

10 años atrás…

Sam: no me vuelvas a tumbar- dijo sam mientras estaba encima de Freddie y lanzaba una mirada amenazadora

Freddie: ¡de acuerdo!

Sam se quito de encima de Freddie y se puso de pie, Freddie solo la vio y dijo

Freddie: ¡Wow! Eres muy fuerte –emocionado

Sam: lo sé

Freddie se puso de pie.

Freddie: ¿Cómo es que eres tan fuerte? Yo como danonino y mis huesos no son fuertes –decía Freddie impactado porque sam lo había derribado

Sam: Eso no importa niño, no te metas conmigo

Freddie: ¿podemos ser amigos?

Sam: ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo?

Freddie: porque eres fuerte, me caíste bien –decía Freddie mostrando una sonrisa angelical

8 años después… (16 años, edad de sam y Freddie)

Freddie llego a la preparatoria, buscando a sam, estaba esperándola en la entrada de la escuela, sentado en el césped.

Sam bajó del autobús y vio a Freddie y sonrió, Freddie se puso de pie y corrió hacía donde ella estaba.

Freddie: hola sam –dijo Freddie abrazándola

Sam se despego de Freddie y lo saludo muy emocionada

Sam: hola Freddie –sonriendo

Freddie: es nuestro 1º semestre en la preparatoria

Sam: si, no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo llegáramos todavía juntos a la preparatoria

Freddie: te quiero mucho sam, eres mi mejor amiga

Sam: yo también te quiero mucho, ahora entremos a la escuela.

Sam y Freddie entraron y cada uno fue a su respectivo casillero.

Freddie estaba guardando sus libros en su casillero y carly shay la chica de sus sueños se acerco a saludarlo.

Carly: hola Freddie

Freddie: hola carly –nervioso

Carly: ¿Cómo estas?

Freddie: Bien, ¿y tú?

Carly: muy bien ahora que te veo –dijo carly con una voz muy dulce y tierna

Freddie: y ¿Cómo te sientes en este primer día de clases?

Carly: muy bien, bueno debo irme, te veo más al rato

Freddie: ¡claro!

Carly se fue y sam llego.

Sam: ¡eres un tonto! ¿Sabías? –dijo sam mientras mostraba una sonrisa

Freddie: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sam: Carly shay te gusta desde 3º de secundaria y aún no la invitas a salir y se nota que tú también le gustas a ella, si no, no te buscaría

Freddie: ¿tú crees?

Sam: Si

Freddie: es que me da miedo pedirle que salga conmigo y que después me diga que sólo podemos ser amigos

Sam: el que no arriesga no gana

Freddie: tienes razón, hoy la veré más al rato, le pediré que salgamos

Sam: genial

Freddie: iré a clase

Sam: igual yo

Sam y Freddie fueron a clase a diferentes rumbos.

[Hora del almuerzo]

Sam y Freddie estaban en la cafetería, Freddie sólo tenía amigos hombre sen deportes pero siempre estaba con sam, su inseparable amiga.

Carly en otra mesa en la cafetería estaba con su amiga Wendy.

Carly: míralos Wendy –mira da furiosa apuntando hacía donde estaban Freddie y sam

Wendy: ¿Qué miro?

Carly: Míralos, están ahí sentados, riendo, se nota que Freddie esta enamorado de ella –furiosa

Wendy: pero tú eres más bonita que ella amiga, deberías invitar a Freddie a salir, debes ligártelo o si no esa niña rubia tomara la delantera

Carly: tienes razón

Carly se puso de pie

Carly: Ya vengo

Wendy: ¿A dónde vas?

Carly: con Freddie

Wendy: pero carly…

Carly camino hacía donde estaba freddie.

Carly: Hola Freddie –tono coqueto

Freddie: hola carly

Sam solo veía a Freddie como se ponía de tímido cada que carly le hablaba.

Carly: ¿tienes algo que hacer al salir de la escuela?

Freddie: pues irme a mi casa

Carly: ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un licuado?

Freddie: claro

Carly: genial, entonces te veo en la salida

Freddie: claro

Carly se fue con Wendy y sam solo miró a freddie y lanzaba una sonrisa de emoción.

Sam: te lo dije

Freddie: ¿Qué me dijiste?

Sam: que le gustas a carly shay

Freddie: ¡ya basta! Solo iremos por un licuado

Sam: como digas –volteando los ojos y sonriendo

[Hora de la salida]

Freddie estaba esperando a carly y sam estaba con él.

Sam: ¡Suerte Amigo!

Freddie: ¡gracias!

Carly venía en camino así que sam se fue.

Sam: te veo mañana

Freddie: ¡claro!

Carly llego con Freddie

Carly: hola

Freddie: hola carly

Carly: ¿vamos?

Freddie: si, vamos

[En licuados locos]

Carly y Freddie estaban charlando y riendo al mismo tiempo.

Freddie: no puedo creer que hicieras eso carly

Carly: es que mi hermano en veces desespera

Freddie: si pero no es una solución encerrarlo

Carly: me estaba presionando

Freddie tomó de su malteada y solo sonrío.

Carly: ¿sabes? Eres un chico muy bueno, a parte de guapo

Freddie se puso algo nervioso y timído

Freddie: ¿enserio?

Carly: si, incluso eres un chico diferente, y te confesare algo, tú me haz gustado desde 3º de secundaria cuando nos tocó en la misma clase.

Freddie se puso nervioso

Freddie: ¿enserio? ¡wow!

Carly: ¿y tu no dices nada?

Freddie: la verdad es que… pues… -nervioso

Carly: no te pongas nervioso Freddie

Freddie: lo siento, la verdad es que tu también me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti y nunca pensé que te lo diría aquí

Carly: ¿enserio estas enamorado de mí?

Freddie: si, desde 3º de secundaria lo he estado y lo sigo estando

Carly: eres demasiado tímido ¿verdad?

Freddie: ¡algo!

Carly: yo creo que si nos gustamos deberíamos ser pareja, y te lo digo yo porque estoy segura que con tu timidez no me lo ibas a decir

Freddie: en eso estas en lo cierto, con mi timidez no me hubiera atrevido a preguntarte ¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?

Carly: ¿y eres capaz de vencer la timidez con tal de preguntármelo?

Freddie: ¿por ti? Si, así que, ¿quieres ser mi novia carly?

Carly solo mostró una sonrisa y Freddie seguía esperando la respuesta de carly.

Freddie: ¿y bien?

Continuara…

¡NO TE PIERDAS EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!

¡Comenten! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Freddie capitán

Freddie seguía esperando la respuesta de carly, ¿Qué le respondería ella?, ella solo menciono que le gusta Freddie más nunca dijo que estaba enamorada de él.

Freddie: ¿y bien? –pregunto Freddie algo nervioso

Carly: Freddie yo… -tono serio

Freddie: ¿tú que?... –nervioso

Carly: claro que quiero ser tu novia –contesto carly muy feliz

Freddie mostró una gran sonrisa cuando carly le respondió que sí quería ser su novia.

Al día siguiente…

Freddie llegó a la escuela con sam, ambos se toparon en la entrada de la escuela y comenzaron a charlar.

Freddie: hola sam –le dijo Freddie mientras mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro

Sam: hola Freddie –le contesto sam mientras notaba a Freddie raro

Freddie: ¿adivina que?

Sam: no soy adivina, dime

Freddie: carly es mi novia

Sam: ¿Qué enserio? –Asombrada

Freddie: si, es enserio

Sam: debes contarme todo

Sam no sintió nada de celos, ni siquiera una extraña sensación, ella estaba muy feliz porque por fin su amigo sería feliz con la chica de quien el estaba enamorado.

Freddie: bueno, pues todo sucedió en licuados locos

Freddie le seguía contando a sam mientras iban a sus casilleros, sam consiguió tener su casillero cerca al de Freddie, estaban justamente en el mismo pasillo a solo 1 casillero.

Freddie abrió su casillero y sam el de ella.

Sam: ¿y después?

Freddie: pues ella me dijo que yo le gusto y después pude lograr vencer mi timidez y le dije que también ella me gusta que incluso desde el 3º grado de secundaria y le pregunte que si quería ser mi novia y ella me respondió que SI y ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

Sam: pues estoy muy feliz por ti amigo

Freddie: ¡gracias!

Sam: te lo dije, le gustas a carly shay, siempre lo supe

Freddie: si, tenías razón

El maestro de deportes se acerco a Freddie.

Profesor Josh: hola Freddie

Freddie: hola maestro

Profesor Josh: hoy es el entrenamiento de futbol americano

Freddie: ¿tan pronto? ¿Por qué?

Profesor Josh: porque la escuela es decir ustedes competirán contra otra escuela es decir contra otros alumnos

Freddie: ya entiendo, pero ¿Cuándo?

Profesor Josh: el viernes

Freddie: ¿Qué? –sorprendido

Profesor Josh: sé que es muy pronto el primer partido pero tuvieron que adelantarlo

Freddie: bueno, ya que, iré hoy profesor

Profesor Josh: ahí te espero

Freddie: ¡claro!

El profesor se fue y Freddie voltio con sam.

Freddie: ¿escuchaste?

Sam: si

Freddie: no puedo creer que el primer partido sea este viernes, acabamos de comenzar el ciclo

Sam: si lo se pero si es un deporte que tu amas lo Haras

Freddie: si, este deporte me fascina

Sam: ¿vez? Entonces solo diviértete y el partido será pan comido

Freddie: tienes razón, gracias sam, es por eso que eres mi mejor amiga, siempre tienes palabras de consolación y tienes tu boca llena de razones.

Sam: lo sé, bueno me tengo que ir al salón, adiós

Freddie: adiós

Sam se fue y Freddie quedo en su casillero.

Carly entro por la puerta principal con su amiga Wendy.

Carly: es enserio, ya es mi novio

Wendy: increíble, cuando te propones a tener algo logras tenerlo

Carly: lo sé, así soy yo –presumiendo

Wendy: es que te lo dije, tienes loquito a Freddie

Carly: ¿Cuándo me dijiste eso?

Wendy: algún día, no sé pero te lo dije

Carly: si bueno…

Carly vio a Freddie en su casillero

Carly: ahí esta Freddie, iré con él

Wendy: claro, me iré a clase, adiós

Carly: adiós

Carly se acerco a Freddie.

Carly: hola

Freddie: OH, carly, Hola

Carly: ¿Qué haces?

Freddie: estaba buscando mi libro, para mi clase

Carly: OH, genial

Freddie: te vez hermosa el día de hoy

Carly: eso me lo dices solo porque eres mi novio

Freddie: claro que no, tú eres hermosa carly, siempre los haz sido

Carly: si bueno… no me gusta presumir

Freddie sólo mostró una sonrisa en su rostro

Carly se acerco a él y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie y lo besó

Se besaron por 7 segundos un dulce beso de una chica dulce y tierna.

Al despegarse se vieron a los ojos muy tiernamente.

Freddie: ¿Qué fue eso?

Carly: un beso, ¿te gusto?

Freddie: ¡NO!, no me gusto, me fascino

Carly: me asustaste

Freddie: te amo

Carly: yo también te amo

[En el entrenamiento]

Profesor Josh: bien, estamos aquí porque debemos entrenar todo lo que podamos, este viernes es nuestro primer partido, "BULDOGS" deben sacar todas sus fuerzas, debemos ganar el primer partido.

Brad: ¿contra quien jugaremos?

Profesor Josh: contra el equipo de los "BULTERRIERS"

Brad: que raro, tienen nombre de raza de perros

Profesor Josh: así como nosotros

Brad: ¿buldog es raza de un perro?

Profesor Josh: si

Brad: Ah, no sabía xD

Profesor Josh: ya guarda silencio Brad, bien, tenemos que prepararnos todo lo que se pueda, solo nos quedan 3 días para entrenar, pero antes, debemos elegir a su capitán

En el equipo se encontraban chicos conocidos, Gibby, Brad, Adam, Germy y Freddie, los demás eran estudiantes de otros grados.

Gibby: yo voto por Freddie, en secundaria lo fue

Profesor Josh: ¿Freddie quieres ser el capitán?

Freddie: pues si ellos quieren

Adam: yo quiero que Brad lo sea

Profesor Josh: bien, hay 2 nominados para capitán, así que levante la mano los que voten por Freddie

Muchos levantaron su mano

Profesor Josh: bueno, de todos los que están aquí solo 5 no levantaron la mano, ese sería el voto para Brad así que Freddie es el capitán.

Freddie: de acuerdo –sonriendo

Brad solo lanzo una mirada muy rara a Freddie pero Freddie no se dio cuenta.

El profesor sonó su silbato dando la orden de que comenzara el entrenamiento…

Día siguiente…

Freddie estaba en su casillero guardando algunos libros y sam llego

Sam: ¿Qué hay Fred raro?

Freddie: hola sam

Sam: ¿Qué cuentas?

Freddie: pues que soy el capitán del equipo de futbol

Sam: genial

Freddie: lo sé

Sam abrazó a Freddie y carly vio cuando sam lo hizo.

Carly estaba con su amiga Wendy viendo a una distancia alejada.

Carly: Samantha puckett –dijo carly con rudeza

Wendy: ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Carly: sigue insistiendo en meterse en los ojos de Freddie

Wendy: no creo, tal vez solo lo abrazo porque son mejores amigos

Carly: no, claro que no, ella esta enamorada de el

Wendy: estas exagerando

Carly: claro que no

Wendy: Carly…

Carly: calla

Freddie seguía hablando con sam.

Freddie: gracias por estar conmigo siempre sam

Sam: no tienes que agradecer, tú siempre haz estado conmigo

Carly se acerco dejando a Wendy sola.

Carly: hola amor

Carly beso a Freddie muy bruscamente y sam solo vio el acto y sam se incomodo.

Sam: creo que hago mal tercio, mejor me voy

Freddie logro despegarse de los labios de carly y sam se fue y Freddie grito

Freddie: sam, espera

Carly: déjala, tiene razón, hacía mal tercio aquí

Freddie: pero ella es mi amiga

Carly: y yo tu novia

Carly volvió a besar a Freddie…

Hora del almuerzo…

Freddie se sentó a almorzar con sam

Freddie: hola, perdón por lo de hace rato

Sam: no te preocupes, es tu novia

Freddie: si pero…

Sam: ya no digas nada y mejor, cuéntame, ¿Cómo te va con carly?

Freddie: me va muy bien, la amo

Sam: Me encanta verte feliz amigo

Gibby se acerco

Gibby: hola capitán

Freddie: hola gibby

Gibby: oye amigo, ya toda la escuela sabe que tu eres el capitán, eres popular amigo

Freddie: ¿popular?

Gibby: si

Sam: ¡wow! Genial

Freddie: no se me hace genial, la popularidad es para presumidos

Sam y gibby solo rieron.

Freddie seguía entrenando día tras día, hasta que por fin se llego el día del partido, Freddie estaba en la escuela charlando con sam, estaba sentados en las escaleras dentro de la escuela.

Freddie: hoy es el partido

Sam: ganaran

Freddie: ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

Sam: porque confío en mi mejor amigo

Freddie: ¿y si no ganamos?

Sam: de todas maneras habrás ganado porque no importa ese marcador, lo que importa es que salgas a divertirte

Freddie: Gracias sam, por eso te adoro

Sam: de nada

Sam golpeo la pierna de Freddie y se puso de pie.

Sam: bien, debo irme a clase, adiós

Freddie: adiós

Continuara…

¡Comenten!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El Partido de futbol americano

Sam se fue a su clase y Freddie quedo sentando en la escalera.

El director de la preparatoria hablo por el micrófono y su voz se escucho a través de las bocinas de la escuela.

Director Franklin: atención estudiantes, atención, se les recuerda que el partido de futbol americano es al medio día, por lo que su penúltima clase no la tendrán y podrán asistir al partido y a todos los estudiantes que pertenecen al equipo se les informa que deben ir a la cancha para comenzar con el entrenamiento, gracias por su atención.

El director franklin termino de hablar y Freddie voltio a su alrededor, después gibby se acerco.

Gibby: hey amigo, vamos

Freddie: ¿A dónde?

Gibby: al entrenamiento

Freddie: oh si, vamos

Freddie se levanto de las escaleras y camino hacía la cancha con gibby.

En el entrenamiento…

Profesor Josh: muy bien chicos, hoy es viernes, jugaran su primer partido contra los "bulterriers" quiero que den todo lo que tengan, tenemos que ganar

Freddie: no solo eso profesor, tenemos que divertirnos chicos, se supone que estamos en este deporte porque nos gusta, y solo eso, no importa si perdemos…

Profesor hosh: de hecho si pierden les bajo la calificación

Freddie: pero que estoy diciendo, tenemos que ganar… VAMOS BULLDOGS

Los chicos del equipo comenzaron a correr a la cancha y comenzaron a entrenar…

Carly estaba en el salón con Wendy.

Carly: hoy es el partido

Wendy: lo sé, esto ansiosa, espero que ganen

Carly: claro que ganaran, esta mi Freddie

Wendy: tú Freddie popular

Carly: si

[Hora del partido]

Profesor Josh: bien, ¿están listos?

Todos: ¡si!

Profesor Josh: quiero que todos salgan a ganar

Ambos equipos salieron a las canchas.

El partido terminó

Los BULDOGS cargaron a brad, el había anotado para ganar a tan solo unos segundos.

Pero fue Freddie quien había logrado dar el pase largo.

Profesor Josh: buen juego chicos

Wendy: al parecer fue Brad quien será más popular que Freddie

Carly: si, al parecer si

Wendy: fue un gran juego

Sam corrió a abrazar a Freddie.

Sam: buen juego amigo

Freddie: gracias, hasta que alguien vino a felicitarme

Sam: ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Gracias a ti se gano el partido

Freddie: fue gracias a Brad, yo solo di el pase

Sam: ¡No!, Fue gracias a ti amigo, si no hubieras hecho ese pase Brad no lo hubiera logrado

Freddie: ¡gracias! pero al parecer todos los demás no piensan igual que tu

Sam: son unos tarados

Freddie solo sonrío cuando sam le dijo eso.

Carly fue con Freddie

Carly: buen juego Freddie

Freddie: ¡gracias!

Carly: pero debiste seguir corriendo no lanzarlo

Freddie: brad estaba más cerca

Carly: si pero la victoria se la llevo el

Freddie: da igual

Carly: no te debería dar igual, te esta ganando popularidad

Freddie: no me importa la popularidad carly

Sam solo estaba ahí escuchando y viendo como carly hablaba con Freddie.

Sam: oye carly, no fue tan malo

Carly: tu no te metas sam

Freddie: no le hables así

Carly: ¿perdón? ¿Ahora la defiendes?, Yo soy tu novia

Freddie: si, la defiendo, ella es mi mejor amiga, y mira no tienes que hablarle así

Carly recapacito

Carly: tienes razón, no debí hablarle así

Sam: mejor yo me voy, te veo mañana Freddie

Freddie: claro sam

Sam se fue dejando a carly y Freddie solos, por otro lado festejaban la victoria de su primer partido con brad.

Día siguiente…

Freddie fue a casa de sam.

Sam: hola Freddie, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Freddie: vine a visitarte como cada sábado

Sam: oh, bueno, pensé que como ya tienes novia ya no vendrías

Freddie: ¿pero que dices? Sam esto es nuestra tradición, ver una película cada sábado y de terror

Sam: ni siquiera busque una película

Freddie: yo rente una

Sam: genial, pasa

Freddie: gracias

Carly por otro lado estaba en su apartamento con Wendy.

Carly: es increíble que mi novio no me haya dicho que saliéramos al cine o algo

Wendy: bueno, tal vez no pudo o algo

Carly: soy su novia, debe poder

Wendy: bueno si pero en veces…

Carly: cállate Wendy, déjame pensar

Wendy: de acuerdo

Freddie estaba en casa de sam, se sentó en el sofá y sam encendió el DVD y puso la película.

Freddie: ¿estas sola?

Sam: si, mamá y Melanie salen los sábados

Freddie: Oh, bien por ellas

Sam: si, eso creo

Dos días después…

Sam y Freddie como mejores amigos muy unidos siempre, que bella amistad, era una amistad envidiable, pero tenían envidia buena y envidia mala.

Carly se acerco a Freddie quien estaba en su casillero.

Carly: hola Freddie –tono molesta

Freddie: hola

Carly: ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana?

Freddie: bueno cada fin de semana sam y yo vemos una película

Carly: preferiste irte con sam que estar conmigo

Freddie: es que es una tradición

Carly: pero tan si quiera un mensaje de texto o algo

Freddie: lo siento, no tenía crédito a penas le acabo de poner

Carly: bueno ya que…

Freddie: bueno iré a clase, adiós

El timbre sonó y carly quedo sola cerca del casillero de Freddie.

Brad pasó por ahí.

Brad: hola carly

Carly: hola brad

Brad: ¿Por qué no estas en clase?

Carly: tengo hora libre

Brad: pero deberías estar en la biblioteca o en la sala de computación

Carly: si lo sé pero iré en un momento más

Brad: de acuerdo

Carly: buen partido

Brad: gracias

Carly: gracias a ti ganaron

Brad: lo sé, soy un buenazo

Carly: aja

Brad: es una lastimas que andes con Freddie, tu me gustas

Carly: bueno pues esa lastima se puede quitar, tú y yo nos podemos divertir de tal modo

Carly puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Brad

Sam venía entrando a la escuela, llegó tarde y vio cuando carly tenía a brad con sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, sam no hizo ningún movimiento ni algún ruido, carly y brad no lograban ver a sam ya que carly estaba de espaldas y Brad estaba del lado de los casilleros.

Brad: ¿divertirnos? ¿En que modo según tú?

Carly: pues pasar un buen rato siento amigos con derecho

Brad: creo que entiendo

Carly y brad comenzaron a besarse…

Sam sólo vio y después salió de la escuela sin hacer ruido alguno…

Sam salio de la escuela y ella misma se dijo

Sam: ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿le digo a Freddie o no?

Sam regreso a la escuela y ya había sonado el timbre, vio a Freddie en su casillero.

Freddie: ¿Dónde estabas puckett?

Sam: ¿eh?

Freddie: Que ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste la primera clase

Sam: oh si, se me hizo tarde

Freddie: que mal amiga

Sam: si lo se

Freddie: y bien, ¿Por qué se te hizo tarde?

Sam: el autobús se me paso y tuve que venir en taxi

Freddie: supongo que fue el tráfico

Sam: si

Freddie: que mal

Sam: si, bueno, oye Freddie, tengo que decirte algo

Freddie: claro dime

El timbre sonó

Freddie: lo siento, más al rato me dices si?

Sam: ¡no!, tiene que ser ahora

Freddie: ¿es importante?

Sam: si

Freddie: bien, dime ¿Qué pasa?

Sam: bien pues es que cuando llegue a la escuela yo…

Freddie: ¿tu que?

Sam: vi a…

Continuara…

¡Comenten! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Amistad & Amor

Sam: vi a…

Freddie: ¿a quien viste?

Sam: a carly

Freddie: ¿enserio? ¿Y que te dijo?

Sam: bueno es que la vi.

Carly llegó

Carly: hola amorcito

Freddie: hola carly

Sam voltio los ojos

Freddie: debo irme a clase sam, me dices al rato

Sam: ¡claro!

Carly se fue con Freddie y sam solo quedo ahí cerca de su casillero recargada

Adam se acerco a sam y la vio algo distraída y pensativa.

Adam: hola sam

Sam: ¿eh? , Ah, hola Adam

Adam: ¿Qué te pasa?

Sam: nada

Adam: algo te pasa a ti, confía en mí, ¿Qué te ocurre?

Sam: bueno, mira, tengo una amiga que tiene un mejor amigo y que la novia de su mejor amigo beso a otro y mi amiga no sabe si decirle a su mejor amigo lo que vio

Adam: no entendí

Sam: vi a carly besando a otro y no sé si decirle a Freddie

Adam: ya entiendo… pues no sé

Sam: por favor Adam, dime ¿Qué hago?

Adam: pues si Freddie es tu mejor amigo, yo opino que no deberías guardarle secretos, así que deberías decirle

Sam: tienes razón, le diré

Adam: haces lo correcto

En la hora de la salida sam logró ver a Freddie y le pidió que hablaran en un lugar tranquilo, sí que decidieron hablar fuera de la escuela, Freddie acompaño a sam a su casa.

Carly quedo con Wendy afuera esperando a que saliera Freddie.

Carly: hey gibby

Gibby: ¿Qué pasa carly?

Carly: ¿y Freddie?

Gibby: ya se fue

Carly: ¿Qué? –tono molesto

Gibby: si, se fue hace 10 minutos

Carly: ya vete gibby –furiosa

Gibby: de acuerdo, adiós

Gibby se fue y carly quedo con Wendy.

Carly: tengo que hacer algo, Freddie ni siquiera parece mi novio

Wendy: estas exagerando amiga

Carly: yo nunca exagero Wendy

Wendy: como digas

Por fin sam y freddie llegaron al hogar de sam, ambos estaban afuera.

Freddie: y bien ¿Qué quieres desirme?

Sam: freddie, somos mejores amigos ¿cierto?

Freddie: si, desde preescolar, aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos

[Freddie recordando]

Freddie estaba corriendo persiguiendo a su compañero, estaban jugando a las atrapadas, Freddie corrio cerca de sam y la tumbo, Freddie no dio importancia y siguió corriendo, sam se puso de pie y muy molesta le grito a Freddie.

Sam: ¡Fíjate por donde caminas niño tonto!

Freddie solo saco la lengua y corrió, sam se enojo y comenzó a perseguirlo, sam muy rápido corrió detrás de Freddie y logro derribarlo.

Freddie: No me lastimes

Sam: no me vuelvas a tumbar –dijo sam mientras estaba encima de Freddie y lanzaba una mirada amenazadora

Freddie: ¡de acuerdo!

[Freddie termino de recordar]

Sam: si, lo recuerdo bien

Freddie: bien, entonces dime, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Sam: bien, es sobre carly

Freddie: ¿Qué pasa con ella? –tono serio

Sam: la vi besándose con Brad

Freddie comenzó a reír

Freddie: ya enserio, dime, ¿Qué quieres decirme realmente?

Sam: te estoy diciendo la verdad

Freddie: es que no puede ser posible, carly ni siquiera le habla a brad

Sam: ¿Qué? ¿Eserio no me crees?

Freddie: ¿tienes pruebas?

Sam: ¡no! Pero yo los vi

Freddie: no puedo creer que inventes tal cosa sam

Sam: ¿Qué? Piensas que lo estoy inventado, pues estas muy equivocado Freddie benson

Freddie: sam, eres mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños y me dices tal mentira, carly no es capaz de eso

Sam: pero es cierto…

Freddie: es que no puedo creerte sam…

Sam: ¿sabes que? , ahora veo que tratar de hacer lo correcto es incorrecto, me equivoque, nunca pense que dejarías de confiar en mí

Freddie: no es eso sam…

Sam: si es eso freddie… no te preocupes que yo ya no te molestare más con mis "mentiras"

Freddie: ¿a que te refieres?

Sam: a que aquí queda nuestra supuesta amistad

Freddie: ¿Qué?

Sam: ¿Cómo podemos seguir siendo amigos después de que no confías en mí eh?

Freddie: tienes razón, ¿Cómo poder ser amigos? Eres una mentirosa sam

Sam: piensa lo que quieras

Freddie: solo pienso en la verdad, y aquí queda nuestra amistad, adiós

Freddie se fue furioso dejando a sam sola fuera de su casa.

Sam entró triste a su casa.

Melanie: hola

Sam: hola

Melanie: ¿Qué te pasa?

Sam: nada

Melanie: me pareció haber escuchado a Freddie

Sam: ya se fue

Melanie: OH, que mal

Sam: si –tono serio y triste

Melanie: ¿Qué ocurrió afuera?

Sam: nuestra amistad termino

Melanie: ¿Qué dices?

Sam: que mi amistad con Freddie termino

Melanie: ¿para siempre?

Sam: si, pare siempre

Melanie: tal vez solo es una pelea pequeña de mejores amigos, mañana se arreglaran

Sam: claro que no se arreglara nada Melanie, freddie tiene una benda en sus ojos y no ve como es esa tal carly en realidad

Melanie: soy yo o estas celosa de que freddie este con carly

Sam: claro que no, yo no estoy celosa

Melanie: ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Por qué pelearon?

Sam: le dije que carly beso a brad

Melanie comenzó a reír

Melanie: y en verdad piensas que así te iba a creer?

Sam: es verdad

Melanie: debes tener pruebas, según yo sé, carly shay es la chica más tierna y dulce que puede existir en Seattle

Sam: pues detrás de esa carita dulce y tierna esta la verdadera carly, la niña mala que juega con los sentimientos de freddie

Melanie: dime algo, ¿te gusta freddie?

Sam: ¡no! El solo es mi mejor amigo o más bien era

Melanie: bueno si freddie no te creyó es por algo, yo opino que deberías hablar con carly

Sam: si, eso Hare, hablare con carly

Continuara

¡Comenten! =)


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: No Digas Nada

Al día siguiente en la escuela sam llego deprimida, vio a Freddie de frente pero no le dijo nada, ella camino hasta su casillero.

Adam se acerco a saludar a sam.

Adam: hola Samantha puckett

Sam: hola Adam –mostrando una sonrisa

Adam: ¿Cómo estas?

Sam: muy bien y tú?

Adam: genial

Freddie estaba escuchado y carly llego

Carly: hola amor

Freddie: hola

Sam se molesto al ver a carly

Carly beso a freddie y sam le comento a adam.

Sam: como hay gente que juega con los sentimientos de las demás personas ¿verdad' 

Adam: si tienes razón

Carly tiro una indirecta.

Carly: oye freddie, como hay gente tan mentirosa en esta vida ¿verdad?

Freddie: si, así es carly, personas en las que no se puede confiar

Sam se puso frnete a carly quitando a freddie y le dijo

Sam: tan si quiera no necesito besar a otra persona para poder ser más popular

Carly: ¿de que hablas? –pregunto carly como si no supiera lo que sam trataba de decirle

Sam: no te hagas la desentendida

Freddie: Ya basta sam –grito freddie

Adam: tranquilos

El timbre sono, freddie se fue a clase y adam se fue por otro pasillo.

Freddie: te veo al rato carly

Adam: adiós sam

Sam saco unos libros de su casillero y carly la jalo del brazo.

Carly: Más vale que cierres esa boca si no quieres perder esos dientes

Sam: no te tengo miedo

Carly: pues deberías

Sam: ¡Vaya! La niñita tierna y dulce al parecer tiene doble cara

Carly: piensa lo que quieras, pero más te vale que te quedes callada, ¿Qué tanto sabes?

Sam: lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que tu no estas enamorada de freddie, sólo lo quieres por popularidad

Carly: Eso no es así

Sam: te vi basándote con brad,

Carly: más vale que no digas algo

Sam: el no me creería ni aunque le dijera, lo tienes embobado

Carly: me ama

Sam: desgraciadamente si

Carly: no sabía que te gusta mi novio

Sam: no me gusta, freddie era mi mejor amigo hasta apenas ayer, por tu culpa ahora somos 2 desconocidos

Carly: ¡Woo! Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en todo el día, me evitaste la perdida de tiempo de poder pensar como deshacerme de ti, gracias

Sam: Eres una… -tono furioso

Carly: ¿una que? Una chica maravillosa –si, lo se

Sam: una chica muy mala, pero una pregunta, si le pones los cuernos a freddie con brad, ¿Por qué sigues con freddie?

Carly: hay sam, al parecer no entiendes nada, mira, brad es lindo y freddie también, ambos me gustan y para no estar en la desidia como freddie estará conmigo para siempre pues debo disfrutar de brad también

Sam: Pues piensas muy mal niña, con los sentimientos de las personas no se juega

Carly: tú no entiendes nada niña y mejor me voy pero ya te dije, no digas nada

Carly se fue y sam quedo en su casillero.

Sam: Tengo que hacer algo, aun que freddie no quiera ser más mi amigo debo quitarle esa benda de los ojos y hacerlo ver la realidad

Sam azoto el casillero y se fue a clase.

[hora de almuerzo]

Sam se sentó a almorzar con Adam.

Adam: supongo que si fuera todavía amiga de Freddie no estarías aquí

Sam: supones bien –ríe

Adam: Si, y bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sam: ¿hacer de que?

Adam: sobre freddie, ¿Así quedara? Peleados por siempre

Sam: no lo sé

Adam: ¿lo quieres demasiado verdad? ¿estas enamorada de el?

Sam: si lo quiero demasiado, lo conocí desde los 8 años, pero no estoy enamorada de el

Adam: ¿estas segura?

Sam: 100% segura

Adam: bueno

Freddie se sentó a almorzar con carly, su dulce novia.

Freddie: estoy muy contento que ya tengamos 1 semana juntos

Carly: lo sé, te amo

Freddie: yo también te amo

Carly solo sonrío con el y recibió un mensaje de texto.

Carly: oye, ya vengo ¿si? Necesito salir

Freddie: claro, aquí te espero

Gibby se acerco a freddie.

Gibby portaba una charola y su almuerzo.

Gibby: ¿me puedo sentar aquí amigo?

Freddie: claro, acompáñame

Gibby: genial, ¿y que haces?

Freddie: espero a carly, no sé a donde fue pero dijo que regresaba en un rato

Sam estaba con adam y sam solo volteaba para la puerta de salida y vió a carly hablando con brad.

Sam: ¿los puedes ver adam?

Adam: ¿a quienes?

Sam: allá esta carly con brad

Adam voltio y logro verlos.

Adam: oye si, ¿de que estarán hablando?

Sam: tal vez de su próxima salida o que se yo

Adam: deberías decirle a freddie

Freddie se encontraba a 2 metros de distancia de la mesa donde estaba sam.

Sam: no me creerá eso se ve normal, solo están charlando

Adam: pues si, tienes razón

Sam: me encantaría que freddie se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que es carly

Adam: se dara cuenta algun día, ya veraz

Freddie estaba de espaldas así que no podía ver a carly, freddie estaba cerca de la puerta de salida.

Freddie podía ver a sam de frente más no le hablaba ni le saludaba ni alguna seña le daba.

De pronto sam comenzó a ver que brad tomó de la cintura a carly, sam estaba tomando agua cuando vio eso, vio que brad beso a carly y sam escupió el agua y señalo con su dedo gritando "FREDDIE"

Adam quedo empapado de agua.

Freddie se puso de pie.

Freddie: ¿Qué? –grito

Sam seguía señalando con el dedo y freddie voltió

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: ¡Sal De Mi Vida!

De pronto sam comenzó a ver que brad tomó de la cintura a carly, sam estaba tomando agua cuando vio eso, vio que brad beso a carly y sam escupió el agua y señalo con su dedo gritando "FREDDIE"

Adam quedo empapado de agua.

Freddie se puso de pie.

Freddie: ¿Qué? –grito

Sam seguía señalando con el dedo y freddie voltió

Adam quedo todo empapado de agua y Freddie voltio…

Sam: mira carly

Freddie: si, ya la vi

Carly entro, brad ya se había ido…

Sam solo quedo con la boca abierta

Sam: pe…pero..pe..pe..ro

Sam tartamudeaba y no podía terminar la oración…

Freddie abrazo a carly y con un tono furioso le grito a sam delante de todos…

Freddie: ¿pero que sam? No puedo creer que quieras destruir mi relación con carly…

Sam: no es así, carly se estaba besando con…

Carly: por favor sam, yo solo venía del baño, no puedo creer que mientas de esa forma

Adam no desía nada, el solo se limpiaba con servilletas la cara…

Sam: mejor me voy

Sam salio de la cafetería y adam se puso de pie y grito…

Adam: espera sam, yo voy contigo

Sam comenzo a caminar por el pasillo y adam iba a lado de ella

Adam: tranquila sam, tu intentaste hacerle ver a Freddie que carly lo engaña

Sam: es que yo los vi adam, se besaron, no se como fue que brad corrio tan rapido

Adam: mira, tu tranquila, tarde o temprano Freddie se dara cuenta de la clase de persona que es carly

Sam: y según tu tarde o temprano ¿Cuándo es?

Adam: créeme que será pronto, ahora solo relájate

Sam: de acuerdo

Mientras tanto carly estaba con Freddie.

Carly: ¿no habras creido lo que sam dijo verdad?

Freddie: claro que no, no entiendo porque quiere terminar con nuestra relación

Carly: son celos, tal vez ella esta enamorada de ti

Freddie quedo sorprendido muy pensativo…

Freddie: ¿tu crees eso?

Carly: por favor, apoco crees que lo de "mejores amigos por siempre" era porque según llevaban una linda amistad

Freddie: pero ella…

Carly: pero ella nada Freddie, así que es bueno que ya no le hables ni le dirijas la palabra

Freddie: si, tienes razón –serio y pensativo

Al día siguiente…

Sam llego a la escuela con adam.

Sam: necesito hablar con Freddie

Adam: ya no insistas

Sam: ¿Cómo no insistir? Aunque el ya no quiera que sigamos siendo amigos yo no quiero que más adelante sufra

Adam: lo estas haciendo sufrir haciéndole pensar que tu quieres terminar con su relación

Sam: no es así, a parte sufrira más cuando se entere de que es verdad que carly lo engaña

Adam: mira, mejor habla con carly, trata de convencerla de que hace mal el engañar a Freddie de tal forma

Sam: ya lo hice y me amenazo

Adam: intentalo otra vez

Sam: de acuerdo, hablare con carly por última vez

Adam: ¡bien!

El timbre sono y carly entro a la escuela, adam se fue a su clase asi como todos los demás, sam detuvo a carly.

Sam: oye carly, espera

Carly: ¿Qué?

Sam: quiero hablar contigo

Carly: pero yo contigo no

Sam: por favor niña engreída

Carly: te doy 2 minutos, rapido

Sam: deja de engañar a Freddie de una vez

Carly comenzo a reír.

Carly: yo no estoy engañando a Freddie

Sam: claro que si

Carly: claro que no

Sam: no te hagas la desentendida, tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo

Carly: no se de lo que hablas

Sam: te refrescare la memoria, ayer tu, con brad, fuera de la cafetería

Carly: Oh, eso, si brad y yo estabamos fuera de la cafetería ¿y?

Sam: pues como que ¿y?, se estaban besando y aún asi lo negaste en frente de Freddie

Carly: solo fue un beso, a parte ya te dije niñita boba, no te metas en donde no te llaman

Sam: si me meto, porque primero que nada, Freddie es mi… bueno, era mi amigo pero aún así lo protegeré

Carly: mejor no te metas pucket, ya te dije, Freddie sera para siempre y brad solo es así como que el postresito delicioso que terminara pronto, asi que lo tengo que saborear

Sam tomo a carly de los hombros estrujándola

Sam: tienes que desirle la verdad a Freddie

Carly: sueltame

Freddie entro a la escuela y vio a sam estrujando a carly.

Freddie: ¿Qué estas haciendo sam?

Carly de inmediato corrio detrás de Freddie.

gritando

Carly: Ayudame Freddie sam me quería golpear

Freddie: ¿Qué? -furioso

Sam: eso no es cierto

Freddie: ¿Por qué sam?

Sam: Freddie, dejame explicarte

Freddie: ya estoy harto de tus supuestas explicaciones Samantha

Sam: Freddie date cuenta…

Freddie: ¿cuenta de que? De que nunca fuiste la amiga buena que según implicaste ser

Sam: ¡no! Date cuenta que…

Freddie: ya nada sam, deja a carly en paz

Carly: ire a clase

Freddie: claro amor

Carly corrio a clase fingiendo tener miedo a sam…

Sam: freddie, dejame explicarte, la estaba estrujando porque…

Freddie: porque no soportas la idea de que a mi me gusta carly y no tu

Sam: claro que no, Freddie yo te quiero mucho, no puedo creer que por culpa de carly nuestra gran amistad haya terminado

Freddie: nada es culpa de carly

Sam: claro que si

Freddie: claro que no, todo es tu culpa, tu quieres terminar con mi relación y ya estoy harto

Sam: enserio tu si estas con una benda enorme en tus ojos

Freddie: esa benda me la quite, esa benda la tenía cuando éramos supuestamente "Mejores amigos" pero ahora ya se acabo

Sam: no puedo creerlo –triste

Freddie: créelo, y ahora antes de irme a clase solo quiero decirte que ¡ya basta! "Sal de mi vida" para siempre

Freddie se fue furioso a su clase dejando a sam sola cerca de su casillero…

Sam solo derramo una lágrima y camino hacía su clase.

Continuara…

¡Comenten!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: De alguna forma recuperare la amistad de Freddie

Sam se había ido muy triste a clase, en hora del almuerzo estaba con adam.

Adam: ¿Qué tienes?

Sam: nada, no tengo nada

Adam: bien, entonces te contare como me fue hoy cuando llegue a la escuela…

Sam: ¿Cómo puedes contarme como te fue hoy en la escuela cuando realmente me pasa algo?

Adam: bueno, es que tu dijiste que no tenías nada…

Sam: asi somos las mujeres, decimos no tener nada y en realidad nos pasa de todo

Adam: soy un hombre

Sam: lo siento, es que, si tengo algo, me pasa algo

Adam: ¿Qué te pasa? Cuéntame

Sam: Freddie simplemente me dijo "sal de mi vida" para siempre

Adam: ¿Cuándo?

Sam: hoy al llegar a la escuela, todo por culpa de esa carly

Adam: dame más detalles

Sam: intente hablar con carly, entonces comenze a estrujarla convenciendola de que le dijera la verdad a Freddie pero en ese momento el llego y carly le dijo que yo la quería golpear

Adam: ¿eso hizo? Que descarada

Sam: y no fue todo, Freddie no me dejo explicarle, ahora el cree más en ella

Adam: tal vez ya no debes hacer nada por el momento, el debe darse cuenta de la clase de persona que es carly por si mismo

Freddie entro a la cafetería con carly…

Sam: míralo, ahí esta con esa, arpía

Adam: ignóralos

Sam: no sé como pero Tengo que recuperar la amistad de Freddie

Adam: todo es cuestion de tiempo…

Freddie estaba almorzando con carly y llego gibby.

Gibby: ¿Qué hay?

Freddie: hola gibby, ¿listo para el entrenamiento de hoy?

Gibby: ¿Cuál entrenamiento?

Freddie: de futbol americano

Gibby: oh cierto, claro, ¿es hoy?

Freddie: tenemos entrenamiento de lunes a viernes

Gibby: ha si, es verdad

Gibby se sento

Carly: ¿Cuándo es el próximo partido?

Freddie: el viernes, vamos contra los "Vaqueros"

Carly: genial, ganara

Freddie: eso espero

Gibby: estas papas son increíbles –dijo gibby mientras comía una papa

freddie: ¿y como sigues carly?

Carly: ¿de que hablas? ¿Cómo sigo de que?

Freddie: de lo que te hizo sam esta mañana

Carly: oh, de eso, me siento bien, mucho mejor que tu estas a mi lado

Gibby: ¿Qué le hizo sam?

Freddie: la quería golpear, si no hubiese llegado yo, no se que hubiese pasado

Gibby: ¿sam es agresiva?

Carly: si

Freddie: bueno…

Carly: que si lo es

Freddie: si…

Gibby: bueno pues agresiva y todo pero muy linda

Freddie: hey!

Gibby: es la verdad, mirala allá sentada

Freddie voltió a ver a sam y después voltio con gibby

Freddie: ya la vi sentada, ¿Qué tiene?

Gibby: pues esta con adam, ¿seran novios?

Freddie: ¡no!

Gibby: yo digo que si, siempre están juntos

freddie: no porque estén juntos quiere decir que sean novios

Gibby: uno nunca sabe

Carly: tal vez si son novios

Sam seguía charlando con adam

Sam: oye, ya me aburrí de estar aquí, vamos al patio o no se

Adam: de acuerdo

Sam y adam se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacía la salida de la cafetería y freddie simplemente se quedo viendo a ambos.

En la hora de la salida Adam decidio acompañar a sam hasta su casa…

Sam abriendo la puerta de su casa invito a adam a entrar… adam por supuesto accedio..

Adam: gracias

Sam: gracias a ti por acompañarme

Pam pucket Salio de la cocina.

Pam: ¿eres tu sam?

Sam: si mamá

Pam: oh, hola

Adam: hola señora…

Pam: …pam pucket, soy pam

Adam: yo soy adam, mucho gusto

Pam: creí que vendrías con freddie

Sam: no mamá, freddie ya no vendrá por el momento o no se, después te digo

Pam: oh, entiendo

Adam: bien, yo debo irme, tengo entrenamiento de futbol americano

Sam: te acompaño a fuera

Adam: claro

Adam y sam salieron

Sam: espero que tengas un buen entrenamiento

Adam: gracias

Sam: eres un gran amigo adam, gracias por estar conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos

Adam: sabes que te considero mi mejor amiga, te lo he dicho

Sam: si lo se, pero tu ya sabes que opino al respecto, que solo el mejor amigo que puedo tener es freddie

Adam: lo se y lo respeto

Freddie y gibby pasaron por casa de sam y vieron a adam…

Adam abrazo a sam muy fuerte

Gibby: te lo dije, adam es novio de sam

Freddie: eso no puede ser posible

Gibby: yo pienso que si

Freddie: piensas mal,

Freddie grito

Freddie: hey adam

Adam voltio…

Adam: ¿Qué?

Freddie: debes venir con nosotros al entrenamiento, ahora mismo

Sam: ve con ellos

Adam: ya que, adiós

Sam: adiós

Adam camino con freddie y gibby…

Adam: ¿Dónde entrenaremos?

Gibby: en el parque, dijo el entrenador

Adam: genial

Freddie: oye una pregunta adam

Adam: ¿si?

Freddie: sam ¿es tu novia?

Adam: no te responderé eso

Freddie: ¿Por qué no?

Adam: porque es algo que a ti no debería importarte, tú ya sacaste a sam de tu vida ¿no?

Freddie: ¿Qué te ha dicho ella?

Adam: digamos que soy, su confidente

Freddie: sam no confía ese tipo de cosas a chicos tarados

Adam: si, no puedo creer como es que a ti te confío tantas cosas

Freddie: no me busques adam

Adam: ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que te encuentre?

Freddie: no molestes, soy el capitán del equipo y te puedo sacar

Adam: claro, me puedes sacar o podemos cambiar de capitán

Gibby: chicos ya, tranquilos, no peleen aquí, mejor vayamos a entrenar y listo

Adam: de acuerdo

Los 3 siguieron caminando hasta llegar al parque…

Cuando llegaron al parque encontraron al entrenador y otros jugadores junto con brad.

Entrenador: bien, ya llego el capitán, ahora a ponernos las pilas, tenemos que ganar el próximo partido ¿entendido?

Adam: entendido

Gibby: si

Freddie: entonces, a entrenar

El celular de brad sono…

Brad: debo contestar, es una llamada importante

Entrenador: no tarde joven brad

Brad contesto su telefono celular

[Brad hablando por telefono]

Brad: hola

Carly: hola amor, ¿Qué haces?

Brad: estoy a punto de entrenar

Carly: genial, en la noche te veo en algun lugar, tu decide en donde

Brad: de acuerdo, más tarde te aviso ¿si?

Carly: de acuerdo, suerte, bye

[brad finalizó la llamada]

Freddie se acerco a brad…

Freddie: hey brad

Brad: hey freddie

Freddie: vamos a entrenar

Brad: claro

Brad dejo su mochila en una banca y su telefono celular a un lado y comenzo a sonar…

Freddie: hey brad… tu celular…

Brad no alcanzo a escuchar a freddie asi que freddie decidio tomar el telefono celular para contestar…

Al ver la pantalla el celular vio que el identificador de llamadas desía "Mi Amor Carly"

Freddie: ¿Qué es esto?

Freddie contesto la llamada

Freddie: hola –gritando.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Llamada sospechosa…

Al ver la pantalla el celular vio que el identificador de llamadas decía "Mi Amor Carly"

Freddie: ¿Qué es esto?

Freddie contesto la llamada

Freddie: hola –gritando.

Nadie contestaba por el otro lado del teléfono y solo colgaron, Brad regreso corriendo

Brad: hey Freddie, el entrenador dice que…

Freddie: ¿Por qué tu identificador de llamadas dice "Mi Amor Carly"

Brad: ¿Qué?

Brad vio que freddie tenía su celular en la mano

Brad: ¿Por qué tienes mi celular?

Freddie: comenzó a sonar y quise contestar, te grite pero no me escuchaste, ahora yo te hice una pregunta, ¿Por qué tu identificador de llamadas decía "mi amor carly"

Brad: debe a ver un error, yo le puse "mi amiga carly"

Freddie: ¿y por que tienes el número de ella?

Brad: de acuerdo, nos descubriste freddie…

Freddie: ¿descubrirlos?

Brad: si, es que carly me pidió ayuda porque quería darte una sorpresa de su próximo aniversario de novios

Freddie: oh, es eso

Brad: si

Freddie: bueno, hare como que no escuche nada y así ¿de acuerdo?

Brad: si, de acuerdo

Freddie fue a donde estaba el entrenador y brad marcó a carly…

[Brad hablando por teléfono]

Brad: hey carly

Carly: ¿Qué pasa brad? ¿Por qué freddie había contestado el teléfono?

Brad: casi nos descubre

Carly: ¿de que hablas?

Brad: es que en el identificador de llamadas tengo "mi amor carly"

Carly: que tierno

Brad: si pero deje mi celular y el lo escucho sonar porque llamaste y vio que decía eso y le dije que era un error que lo escribi mal y que lo que queria escribir era "mi amiga carly"

Carly: hiciste bien, ¿te creyó?

Brad: pues no, así que después me pregunto que porque tu me llamabas y le dije que tu me habías pedido que te ayudara a darle una sorpresa que por su aniversario de noviazgo

Carly: ¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?

Brad: no

Carly: bueno, pues, ya que, debemos preparar algo

Brad: bien, entonces te veo esta tarde

Carly: bien, adiós

Brad: adiós

[brad termino la llamada]

Brad corrio hacía donde estaban todos los jugadores con el entrenador de futbol americano.

Entrenador: bien chicos, vamos a entrenar en este parque, para así asociarnos a jugar en cualquier parte del mundo

Freddie: ¿es enserio?

Entrenador: ¡no! En realidad cerraron la cancha así que no nos queda otro lugar más que este o la calle

Freddie: bueno, pues a entrenar aquí…

Todos tomaron sus lugares y comenzaron con el entrenamiento…

Sam estaba en su recamara escuchando música y llegó pam su madre

Pam: hola hija

Sam: hola mamá

Pam: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué freddie ya no viene?

Sam dio un gran suspiro y se sentó, y su madre hizo lo mismo, se sentó a lado de sam.

Sam: mamá, freddie y yo ya no somos amigos –agachando la cara

Pam: ¿Por qué no hija? –dijo pam levantado la cara de sam

Sam: peleamos, todo por culpa de carly

Pam: ¿Carly, la chica tierna?

Sam: todos creen que es tierna, pero es un demonio mamá, ella engaña a Freddie

Pam: ¿y por que no le dices?

Sam: lo hice, no me creyó, el esta muy enamorado de ella, y me pidió que saliera de su vida, ya no somos los mejores amigos que solíamos ser, ahora somos 2 perfectos extraños

Pam: oh hija, lo siento mucho mi amor, mira, todo se arreglara, tarde o temprano Freddie se dará cuenta de la clase de niña que es carly –dijo pam mientras abrazaba a sam

Sam: gracias mamá, lo mismo me dijo Adam

Pam: Adam es el chico que vino hace rato ¿verdad?

Sam: así es

Pam: es un chico muy apuesto, ¿no te gusta?

Sam: no mamá, no me gusta, solo es mi amigo

Pam: bueno, me voy a mi cuarto

Sam: de acuerdo

Pam salio de la habitación de sam y sam se recostó en su cama y comenzó a pensar…

[sam pensando]

Sam: debo encontrar la manera de recuperar la amistad de Freddie, ¿o me doy por vencida?, oh dios mío ¿Qué hago?

El celular de sam sonó…

Sam se enderezo y contesto

[sam hablando por telefono]

Sam: hola

Adam: hey sam, soy adam, acabo de entrenar y quería saber si más tarde quieres ir conmigo por un licuado loco

Sam: hola adam, claro, ¿nos vemos allá?

Adam: no, yo paso por ti

Sam: de acuerdo, aquí te espero

Adam: genial

Sam: adiós

Adam: adiós

[sam finalizo la llamada]

Al terminar el entrenamiento Freddie salio muy sudado… e iba platicando con brad…

Freddie: le hablare a carly para ver si quiere salir conmigo

Brad: tal vez no quiera

Freddie: ¿Por qué dices?

Brad: no sé, ya sabes como son las chicas

Freddie: aja, claro

Freddie sacó su celular y le hablo a carly

[freddie hablando por telefono]

Freddie: hola amor

Carly: hola

Freddie: ¿no quieres ir conmigo por un licuado loco?

Carly: no puedo amorcito, es que estoy ocupada pero mañana te veo en la escuela ¿si?

Freddie: de acuerdo, te amo, adiós

[freddie finalizo llamada]

Brad: ¿y bien?

Freddie: no puede, estara ocupada

Brad: que mal, bueno yo ya me voy, adiós

Brad se fue y freddie solo siguió caminando hasta topar con gibby.

Gibby: hey amigo

Freddie: hey gibby

Gibby: ¿Qué te pasa?

Freddie: pues carly no quiso salir conmigo hoy

Gibby: que mal, y que te parece si tu y yo vamos por un licuado loco

Freddie: ¿me estas invitando?

Gibby: si, obvio como amigos

Freddie: si tu lo dices -riendo

Gibby: bueno, ¿si o no?, digo, tuvimos un entrenamiento muy duro

Freddie: de acuerdo, te veo allá ¿si?

Gibby: claro

45 minutos después…

Adam paso a casa de sam para

Sam: hola Adam –dijo sam mientras salía de su casa

Adam: hola sam, ¿estas lista?

Sam: claro, vamos por un licuado loco

Adam: espero que haya de fresas explosivas

Sam: o de mora salvaje –riendo

Adam: con que sea algo loco es conformable

Sam: así es…

Sam y Adam llegaron a licuados locos, se fueron a una mesa del fondo con una vista hacía fuera.

T-bo: hola, ¿Qué les sirvo?

Sam: un licuado loco de…

T-bo: tenemos un nuevo sabor

Sam: ¿enserio?

T-bo: si, tenemos el nuevo licuado loco sangriento

Sam: ¿tiene sangre?

t-bo: no, ¿quieres probar?

Sam: claro

Adam: yo tambien

T-bo: de acuerdo, ya vengo con sus licuados…

T-bo se fue por los licuados locos…

Mientras tanto… Gibby entro por la puerta principal de licuados locos y vio a sam y adam juntos.

Gibby: hey chicos, ¿Qué hacenaquí?

Adam: quisimos venir por un licuado

Gibby: oh que bien

Adam: si

Gibby: bueno, los dejo, ire a sentarme por allá

Adam: claro

Sam: adiós

Gibby se fue a una mesa que estaba por la puerta principal…

…Freddie iba caminando solo por la banqueta, ya no iba sudoroso o apestoso, gibby ya estaba en licuados locos esperándolo, por la puerta principal entro Freddie…

Freddie: hey gibby

Gibby: hey freddie

Freddie se sentó en la mesa donde gibby estaba…

Gibby: pide tu licuado amigo

Freddie: claro

Freddie noto que sam estaba con adam en otra mesa…

Freddie: ¿Qué hacen adam y sam aquí?

Gibby: vinieron por un licuado, hace rato los salude

Freddie: pero ¿Por qué todo el tiempo juntos?

Gibby: no te digo que tal vez son novios

Freddie: eso no puede ser posible

T-bo llego a la mesa donde adam y sam estaban.

T-bo: 2 licuados locos sangrientos

Sam: gracias t-bo

T-bo se acerco a la mesa de freddie y gibby.

T-bo: ¿Qué les sirvo chicos?

Freddie: lo mismo que a adam y sam

T-bo: ¿estas seguro amigo?

Freddie: claro

T-bo: de acuerdo

Gibby: yo quiero un licuado de fresa muy loco

T-bo: de acuerdo, ya vengo con sus licuados…

T-bo fue a preparar los licuados y freddie solo miraba a sam reír junto con adam…

Gibby: oye amigo, no puedo creer que tu amistad con sam haya acabado

Freddie: pues creelo

Gibby: te hace falta sam y lo sabes

Freddie: claro que no, estoy mucho mejor sin ella

Gibby: aja, claro

Por la puerta principal entro carly con brad riendo…

Carly: no es cierto –riendo

Brad: claro que si y despues yo le dije…

La sonrisa de carly y brad termino cuando vieron a freddie y gibby sentados en la mesa cercana a la puerta principal…

Freddie y gibby vieron a carly y Brad con seriedad…

Freddie se puso de pie muy furioso y grito

Freddie: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

¡Continuara!

¡Comenten! =)


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Por la puerta principal entro carly con Brad riendo…

Carly: no es cierto –riendo

Brad: claro que si y después yo le dije…

La sonrisa de carly y brad termino cuando vieron a freddie y gibby sentados en la mesa cercana a la puerta principal…

Freddie y gibby vieron a carly y Brad con seriedad…

Freddie se puso de pie muy furioso y grito

Freddie: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Sam y Adam notaron cuando Freddie grito…

Sam: es carly con brad

Adam: tal vez freddie descubra la verdad

Sam: eso espero…

Freddie seguía parado frente a carly y brad y ellos quedaron callados por un momento.

Freddie: les pregunte, ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué vienen juntos?

Brad: es que bueno…

Carly: de acuerdo freddie, nos atrapaste

Freddie: ¿de que hablan?

Brad: si, nos atrapaste…

Carly: Brad y yo estamos aquí porque estábamos planeando la supuesta sorpresa que te daría por nuestra 3º semana de noviazgo que ya se aproxima

Freddie: oh, ¿eso?

Sam por otro lado con Brad escucho eso…

Sam: no puede ser, lo volvió ha hacer

Adam: se salvo

Sam: y Freddie le creyó

Freddie seguía con carly y brad…

Brad: así es, ¿Qué no lo recuerdas freddie?

Carly: por eso hoy no pude salir contigo

Freddie: oh bueno, si se trata de una sorpresa Hare como que no sé nada

Carly: me parece genial

Brad: bien, entonces carly y yo nos iremos y haremos como que no te vimos hoy

Freddie: buen plan he…

Carly y brad salieron y freddie se volvio a sentar con gibby.

Gibby: oye amigo

Freddie: ¿Qué pasa?

Gibby: ¿eres tonto o te haces?

Freddie: ¿de que hablas?

Gibby: es obvio que eso no es normal

Freddie: me estan preparando una sorpresa

Gibby: es obvio que eso lo inventaron, entre ellos hay algo

Freddie: claro que no, ahora también te pondrás como sam

Gibby: mira amigo, mejor olvídalo ¿si?, dejémosle en que te tienen una sorpresa

Freddie: Obvio, me tienen una sorpresa

Gibby: como digas, ya veremos

Freddie solo voltio los ojos y se puso de pie.

Freddie: mejor me voy Gibbs, mañana te veo

Gibby: claro amigo

Freddie: adiós

Freddie salio de licuados locos…

Sam vio cuando Freddie salio y Adam noto cuando sam puso su cara de depresión.

Adam: ¿estas bien sam?

Sam: si, solo que…

Adam: …te preocupa freddie… ¿es eso verdad?

Sam: si, sabes que aunque el no quiera hablarme yo siempre lo seguiré queriendo y lo cuidare

Adam: eres una gran persona sam, y freddie se dara cuenta tarde o temprano de lo que pasa entre carly y sam

Sam: gracias Adam, tu eres un gran chico, eres muy dulce y tierno, y sobre todo un gran amigo –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Adam

Adam: gracias sam –dijo sonriendo

Freddie comenzó a caminar por toda la banqueta

[Freddie pensando]

Freddie: ¿será que sam tiene razón? Que estoy hace-gado por el gran amor que le tengo a carly, es que carly no puede hacer eso, es tan dulce, tierna, amable, pero sam siempre ha sido sincera conmigo ¿Por qué querría mentirme en esta situación? ¿Acaso le gusto a sam y por eso quiere terminar mi relación con carly? O ¿le gustara Adam?.

[Freddie termino de pensar]

Freddie ya había llegado a casa cuando iba pensando todo eso…

Entro a su casa, paso por la sala y subió a su habitación… salto a su cama y a lado encontró una foto de el y sam cuando eran unos niños de tan solo 10 años… Freddie se enderezo y se sentó, tomo la foto y comenzó a observar la fotografía tomando con sus manos…

Freddie: wow sam, que hermosa amistad teníamos, pero lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón, querer terminar con la mejor relación de mi vida no es de dios…

Freddie guardo la fotografía en su cajón colocando otra donde venía el con carly…

Al día siguiente…

Freddie estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela cuando sam también estaba a punto de hacerlo, ambos se vieron a los ojos pero sam siguió caminando y entro, Freddie solo olvido eso y también entro

Sam se dirigió a su casillero a sacar algunos libros y Freddie hizo lo mismo.

Carly entro a la escuela con su amiga Wendy, iban charlando…

Wendy: no puedo creerlo amiga

Carly: créelo, y entonces…

Carly vio a freddie en su casillero…

Carly: hablamos luego, ire con freddie

Wendy: de acuerdo

Wendy se fue y carly se acerco a Freddie…

Carly: hola amor

Freddie: hola carly

Sam seguía en su casillero y solo se voltio y voltio los ojos e hizo gestos porque carly había llegado con Freddie…

Carly: ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Freddie: bien, ¿y tu?

Carly: muy bien

Adam llego con sam

Adam: hey sam

Sam: hola adam –saludo sam con una sonrisa y lo abrazo

Freddie vio eso y al parecer le dieron celos, pero ¿Por qué?

Freddie: vamos al salón carly

Carly: claro

Freddie y carly se fueron y adam quedo con sam.

Adam: ¿Qué haces?

Sam: aquí guardando y sacando algunos libros

Adam: genial, oye quiero decirte algo

Sam: claro, dime

El timbre sonó

Sam: me dices al rato ¿si? Tengo que ir a clase

Adam: no espera –dijo adam tomando el brazo de sam

Sam: ¿Qué pasa?

Adam se acerco poco a poco a los labios de sam y sam lo miraba a los ojos

Sam: adam ¿Qué haces? –desía sam mientras adam se acercaba lentamente a sus labios…

Adam logro darle un beso a sam y ella se dejo llevar, freddie vio ese momento, el había regresado para sacar algunas cosas de su casillero pero al ver a sam besandose con adam el simplemente se fue sin hacer ruido alguno.

Sam se despego de los labios de adam…

Sam simplemente vio a adam a los ojos y el a ella, sam no tenía palabra alguna para responder por lo que había ocurrido, el silencio no podía romperse, había pasado algo inesperado, y es que Adam simplemente beso a sam y ella no sabía como responder a eso, ella no tenía ni la más minima idea de poder desir alguna palabra al respecto…

¡Continuara!

El capitulo es algo corto pero si hay mucho por leer =P


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: ¿Más que amigos?

El silencio seguía sin romperse, Adam había besado a sam, pero no pasaron ni 5 segundos del beso, y sam habló…

Sam: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –confundida

Adam: me gustas sam, y mucho

Sam: adam yo… -confundida

Adam: si lo se, solo me quieres como un amigo pero podemos intentarlo

Sam: Adam, la verdad no quiero hacerte daño, ¿Quién soy yo para mentirte? No puedo hacerte eso, solo podemos ser amigos y seguir conociéndonos mejor y tal vez en un futuro no se, podamos intentarlo

Adam: te entiendo, espero que este beso no aleje nuestra amistad

Sam: no claro que no, al contrario, nuestra amistad seguirá igual o incluso mejor –dijo sonriendo

Adam: Bien, bueno, ire a clase

Sam: claro

Adam: te veo luego

Sam: claro

Sam se fue a su clase…

[Hora del almuerzo]

Carly aún no llegaba con freddie y el estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, gibby llego con el y se sento.

Gibby: ¿Qué onda amigo?

Freddie: que onda Gibby

Gibby: ¿Por qué tan serio?

Freddie: no, por nada

Sam entro a la cafetería con adam, adam se estaba convirtiendo en un amigo inseparable, siempre juntos desde que freddie dejo de hablarle, ¿lo habría reemplazado?

Freddie: me doy cuenta que últimamente sam esta con Adam desde que deje de hablarle

Gibby: ¿y te molesta?

Freddie: si, porque es como si solo me hubiese hablado por conveniencia

Gibby: si, como no, la extrañas, eso es todo y te dan celos de que ella pase tanto tiempo con Adam

Freddie: claro que no, ¿Por qué tener celos?

Gibby: porque tal vez ella te gusta o algo así

Freddie: claro que no, carly es mi novia, es el amor de mi vida, la amo y eso no cambiara

Gibby: aja, si, como digas

Carly llego y se sentó a lado de Freddie.

Carly: hola chicos

Freddie: hola amor –saludo Freddie dándole un beso

Gibby: hola carly –en un tono serio

Sam y adam estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería, riendo sin parar siempre tenían de algo de que hablar, siempre algo muy divertido y cómico.

Freddie no pudo soportar las risas de Adam y sam así que se puso de pie muy furioso y salio de la cafetería… sam no noto ese acto, ella no vio nada…

Carly: ¿Qué le pasa a freddie?

Gibby: no tengo idea

Carly: hablare con el –intentado levantarse de la silla

Gibby: ¡no!, mejor dejalo solo, tal vez esta estresado y necesita despejar su mente

Carly: de acuerdo –dijo carly volviéndose a sentar

El timbre sono indicado que todos volvieran a sus clases…

Sam se puso de pie

Sam: ire a mi casillero por mis libros, te veo al rato adam

Adam: ¡claro!, adiós

Sam salio de la cafetería, al llegar a su casillero no había nadie.

Ella comenzo a sacar libros de su casillero y freddie también fue a sacar unos libros de su casillero…

Sam no decía nada, aunque ella sintiera las ganas de hablarle no lo hacía porque el le había dejado muy claro que no quería que le dirigiera la palabra, pero entonces eso cambio porque freddie fue esta vez quien le hablo.

Freddie: ¡felicidades!

Sam: ¿perdón? –confundida

Freddie: si, ¡Felicidades!, ahora eres novia de Adam, del mejor jugador de futbol americano que tiene nuestra escuela

Sam: ¿de donde sacas eso?

Freddie: por favor, te vi besándote con el

Sam: oh, nos viste –sorprendida

Freddie: si, los vi

Sam: ¿y eso en que te afecta a ti?

Freddie: que me utilizaste puckett, solo me hablaste por conveniencia y te deje de hablar y de inmediato fuiste con Adam

Sam: es eso o son ¿celos?

Freddie: ¿celos? –dijo Freddie mientras reía hipócritamente

Sam: si, celos

Freddie: nunca sentiría celos por ti puckett

Sam: bien, genial, entonces ya déjame en paz benson

Freddie: ¿a que te refieres?, tu déjame en paz, deja de restregarme en la cara que adam es tu novio

Sam: yo no lo restriego en tu cara, y a parte ¿Por qué me hablas? Según tú, no me dirigirías la palabra nunca más

Freddie: tienes razón, no debería dirigirte la palabra, mejor me voy, adiós

Freddie se fue muy enojado

Sam quedo pensativa…

Ella misma se dijo

Sam: no puede ser –golpeando su casillero con el puño cerrado

Adam se acerco a sam preguntando

Adam: ¿Qué pasa? –tono preocupado

Sam: ¡nada! –dijo la rubia un poco alterada

Adam: tranquila, ¿Qué ocurrió?, dime.

Sam: ¡Freddie benson! –exclamo la rubia

Adam: ¿Qué te hizo?

Sam: Adam tu sabes que quiero demasiado a freddie, me duele que ya no me hable pero hace rato me reclamo que porque le restregaba a mi novio en su cara

Adam: ¿celos?

Sam: eso mismo le pregunte yo, pero después dijo que no eran celos, que nunca los tendría por mí

Adam: ¿y de que novio hablaba?

Sam: piensa que tu y yo somos novios

Adam quedo asombrado…

Adam: ¿y tu que le dijiste?

Sam: trate de decirle que no era cierto pero no me escucho lo suficiente,

Adam: no te preocupes, estoy seguro que me preguntara si tu y yo tenemos algo y yo le diré que no

Sam: ¡espera! , tu le dirás que si

Adam: ¿enserio?

Sam: si, será de mentiras pero al menos que el se lo crea, ¿me harías ese favor?

Adam: claro, no te preocupes, entonces me asegurare que el piense que supuestamente tu y yo tenemos una relación amorosa

Sam: ¡exacto!

Adam: de acuerdo, me gusta el juego –riendo

Sam: si, a mi también –riendo

Día siguiente…

Todos los varones del equipo de futbol americano se encontraban en la cancha entrenando…

Entrenador: muy bien chicos, toca descanso –decía el maestro gritando

Todos los chicos sudando y cansados se acercaron a una sombra y se sentaron en el césped de la misma cancha.

Gibby: que entrenamiento tan duro

Brad: lo se, pero debemos estar bien preparados para el próximo partido, debemos ganar

Adam: si seguimos entrenando asi todos los partidos seran pan comido

Gibby: si

Freddie se acerco y se sento junto con ellos.

Freddie: ¿de que hablan?

Brad: hola capitán, hablábamos del próximo partido

Freddie: oh genial, lo ganaremos

Gibby: eso espero

Entrenador: muy bien chicos, el descanso termino, vengan todos acá –decía el entrenador gritando

Todos los jugadores se pusieron de pie, cuando adam estubo a punto de seguir a todos freddie lo detuvo.

Freddie: ¡espera! Adam

Adam: ¿Qué pasa?

Freddie: quiero preguntarte algo

Adam: claro, dime

Freddie: ¿sam y tu son novios?

Adam: ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Freddie: no más, me dio curiosidad

Adam: si, somos novios

Freddie sintió un hueco dentro de el, pero no sabía como explicárselo, sintió que se retorcía por dentro, pero lo que el no sabía es que eran probablemente "celos".

Freddie: ¿enserio?

Adam: si

Freddie: oh, que bien, felicidades

Adam: gracias

Adam siguió a los demás y Freddie quedo ahí parado.

Entrenador: benson –grito el entrenador

Freddie: ya voy –dijo Freddie mientras hacía movimientos bruscos.

[En la escuela]

El entrenamiento había terminado y los chicos muy apenas y tenían tiempo para llegar a la escuela.

Los chicos habían comenzado a entrenar desde las 6:00 am. La entrada a la escuela era a las 8:10.

Adam encontro a sam en su casillero y se acerco con ella.

Adam: hola

Sam: hola –sonriendo

Adam: ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Sam: pues abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que seguía viva gracias a dios

Adam: es por eso que estas aquí

Sam: exacto –sonriendo

Adam: oye, espero que vengas a ver el partido este viernes

Sam: no me lo perderé por nada Adam y veras que ganaran

Adam: eso espero, el entrenamiento ha sido muy duro últimamente

Sam: te entiendo, tal vez necesitas un enorme abrazo –dijo sam extendiendo sus brazos

Adam: tu si sabes lo que necesito –dijo adam y abrazo a sam.

Freddie llego y los vio abrazados

¡Continuara!...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: ¿La extraño?

Freddie llego a la escuela y vio a sam y adam abrazados…

Freddie solo ignoro eso y abrió su casillero algo rudo, lo hizo muy ruidoso, tal vez para llamar la atención…

Sam y Adam dejaron de abrasarse

Adam: el partido es este viernes, estoy muy emocionado

Sam: estaré ahí, dándote todo mi apoyo

Adam: ¡Gracias! –dijo adam con una sonrisa en su rostro

Freddie sacó unos libros y cerro su casillero con demasiada fuerza, el estaba a punto de retirarse pero se detuvo y dio media vuelta.

Freddie: oye adam

Adam: ¿si? –voltio adam con Freddie

Freddie: tu no jugaras en el próximo partido

Adam: ¿Por qué no? –dijo adam sorprendido

Freddie: Porque yo digo y porque soy el capitán

Adam: Eso no es justo, tú no puedes decidir sin motivo alguno –dijo adam enojado

Freddie: Claro que puedo decidir

Sam intervino en la conversación

Sam: ¿Por qué no lo dejaras jugar freddie? Eso no es justo, adam es un gran jugador

Freddie: ahora resulta que tu noviecita te defiende –dijo freddie algo furioso

Sam: No lo defiendo, solo te pregunto que porqué no dejaras jugar a Adam

Adam: Déjalo sam, ya veremos que dice el entrenador, a fin de cuentas, el entrenador es el que manda –dijo adam

Freddie: mejor me voy, y no te confíes mucho adam –dijo freddie con una mirada asesina

Freddie se fue muy enojado del lugar, adam solo voltio con sam.

Adam: estoy tan emocionado por este partido y freddie viene y me dice que un jugare, que malo es –dijo adam algo deprimido

Sam: Tranquilo adam, habla con el entrenador, el tiene la última palabra –dijo sam tocando el hombro de adam

Adam: lo hare, debo irme, adiós –dijo adam mientras se despedía con un beso en la mejilla de sam

Sam quedó sola cerca de su casillero.

Freddie se encontraba en la cafetería, y ahí fue donde carly entro con su amiga Wendy

Carly: así es Wendy, desde entonces no he sabido nada de fre… -carly no puedo terminar el nombre de "freddie" pues lo vio sentando cerca de una mesa de la cafetería.

Wendy: Mira, ahí esta freddie

Carly: lo sé, ire con el

Wendy: de acuerdo, te veo después, chao –se despidio Wendy y salió de la cafetería

Carly se acerco a donde estaba fredde

Carly: hola –dijo carly con una voz muy dulce

Freddie: hola carly –dijo freddie en un tono de voz muy serio

Carly: ¿me puedo sentar junto a ti?

Freddie: si eso quieres, hazlo

Carly se sento a lado de freddie.

Carly: ¿Qué te pasa?, estas muy raro conmigo, ¿Qué te hice?

Freddie: nada, tranquila, soy yo que estoy con mis problemas y todo eso

Carly: soy tu novia, dime ¿Qué tipo de problemas?, tal vez pueda ayudarte

Freddie: tranquila, ya he encontrado varias soluciones, gracias por preocuparte

Carly: Ayer no me gusto como te fuiste de la cafetería, quería seguirte pero gibby me lo impidio, dijo que necesitabas pensar

Freddie: creo que gibby hizo bien, iba muy furioso

Carly: ¿Por qué?, dime que es lo que te molesta?

Freddie: no lo entenderías y mejor hablemos de otra cosa

Carly: de acuerdo… quería recordarte que ya casi cumplimos nuestra 3º semana de noviazgo

Freddie: si lo se, eso me pone feliz –dijo freddie sin entusiasmo alguno

Carly: Uyy si, se nota mucho tu emoción –dijo carly sarcásticamente

Freddie: lo sient, y bien, esa "sorpresa" que según brad y tu me están preparando, ¿para cuando estará lista?

Carly: Muy pronto cariño –dijo carly sonriendo

Freddie: bien, me tengo que ir a clase, te veo después –dijo freddie poniéndose de pie

Carly: esta bien, hasta luego amor –dijo carly dándole un beso de pico en los labios

Freddie salió de la cafetería y carly quedo ahí sentada.

Carly sacó su celular y llamó a brad.

Carly: hola brad, quiero verte, ¿a que horas y en donde nos vemos? –decía carly hablando por telefono con brad.

Ya solo faltaba una clase para que terminara la rutina de la escuela, pero freddie decidió no entrar a esa clase. Gibby se encontró a freddie quien estaba sentado en las escaleras de la escuela.

Gibby: hey amigo, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto gibby mientras se sentaba a lado de el

Freddie: nada, simplemente decidí no entrar a la última clase, por suerte la maestra Briggs no vino hoy, así que no se dara cuenta que estoy fuera de clase

Gibby: ¿y por que no entraste a clase?

Freddie: estoy estresado, no me sacó de la cabeza a una persona –dijo freddie en un tono serio

Gibby: ¿carly? –pregunto gibby

Freddie: no, es otra persona, no sé que me pasa últimamente pero solo pienso en ella y siento una extraña sensación

Gibby: ¿Cómo que sensación?

Freddie: ¿celos?, creo que son celos

Gibby: ¿y a quien te refieres?

Freddie: a…a sam –dijo freddie algo apenado

Gibby: ¿a sam? –gibby quedo impresionado con esa respuesta

Freddie: si, creo que ¿la extraño?, enserio no sé que me pasa –dijo freddie preocupado

Gibby: amigo, necesitas aclarar tus sentimientos, cuando llegues a tu casa te recuestas, miras al techo, recuerda todos tus buenos momentos con sam y tus buenos momentos con carly y ahí definiras tus sentimientos y sabrás si estas enamorado o no de sam o de carly

Freddie: eso Hare amigo, solo quiero relajarme, no quiero que nadie me moleste

Gibby: y así será amigo, yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, hasta Lugo –dijo gibby poniendose de pie y salió de la escuela.

El timbre sonó ya todos podían salir de la escuela, así que freddie se puso de pie, no quiso esperar a carly, así que solo decidió irse a casa.

Freddie se encontraba caminado por la calle cuado de pronto se topo a Melanie.

-¿freddie?

-¿Melanie?, hola –dijo freddie mientras caminaba algo distraido y se detuvo

-¿Por qué tan solo? –pregunto Melanie sonriendo

-Por nada, -dijo freddie sin ánimo alguno. –Eres igual a sam

-Pues soy su gemela, ¿Qué esperabas? –dijo Melanie sonriendo

-Pues serás igual a sam pero no en su forma de ser –dijo freddie

-en eso tienes toda la razón, sam puede ser femenina pero al mismo tiempo ruda y perversa –dijo Melanie

-Si, así es ella y es por eso que se convirtió en mi "mejor amiga" –dijo freddie algo pensativo

-Pues yo me entere que ustedes ya no son "mejores amigos", creí que solo era una pequeña pelea pro esto ya duro demasiado, sam ha estado triste últimamente, los sábados de película ya no existen así que ahora ella se dedica a otra cosa –dijo Melanie dando un suspiro

-extraño los sábados de película –dijo freddie suspirando

-Te aseguro que sam también, ¿Por qué no intentan arreglar las cosas entre ustedes? –dijo Melanie sonriendo

-No es fácil Melanie, sam es muy orgullosa si intento hablar con ella bien lo que ella me dirá será algo así como "déjame en paz" o no sé, al menos eso pienso yo –dijo freddie confundido

-Sam si es orgullosa pero recuerda que ella es muy dulce y tierna al mismo tiempo, intenta hablar con ella

-Tienes razón Melanie, sabes que…? Si hablare con ella, pero primero debo pensar unas cosas –dijo freddie sonriendo

-Esta bien, bueno me tengo que ir, hasta luego –dijo Melanie mientras se iba

-hasta luego –dijo freddie mientras seguía su camino

Freddie iba muy pensativo y así fue durante todo el camino hasta llegar a su casa.

Freddie hizo lo que su amigo gibby le había recomendado, recostarse en su cama, ver al techo y pensar bien las cosas para aclarar sus sentimientos.

[Pensamientos de freddie]

-Carly siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida, bueno, no de mi vida, me gusta desde la secundaria, pero sam ha sido mi mejor amiga desde casi "siempre" pues la conocí en el jardín de niños, ¿Cómo olvidar como la conocí? Es increíble que muchos adolescentes hoy en día no recuerden su infancia del kinder, yo si lo recuerdo y muy bien sobre todo cuando conocí a sam:

(freddie recordando)

10 Años Atrás

Samantha puckett una niña en el jardín de niños, traviesa jugando en el patio de la escuela con su amiga.

Freddie benson, un niño muy travieso y no muy obediente, corriendo en el patio.

Freddie estaba corriendo persiguiendo a su compañero, estaban jugando a las atrapadas, Freddie corrio cerca de sam y la tumbo, Freddie no dio importancia y siguió corriendo, sam se puso de pie y muy molesta le grito a Freddie.

Sam: ¡Fíjate por donde caminas niño tonto!

Freddie solo saco la lengua y corrió, sam se enojo y comenzó a perseguirlo, sam muy rápido corrió detrás de Freddie y logro derribarlo.

Freddie: No me lastimes

Sam: no me vuelvas a tumbar –dijo sam mientras estaba encima de Freddie y lanzaba una mirada amenazadora

Freddie: ¡de acuerdo!

[fin del recuerdo de freddie]

-Jajaja, como olvidar que tumbe a sam pero ella me tiró al piso y de pronto esos ojos "Cafés" o tal vez "miel" no se define el color de sus ojos, le cambian de color, es impresionante pero es verdad. –dijo freddie con una gran sonrisa

-Pero como olvidar cuando conocí a carly, ella cambió sin duda alguna mi vida, -dijo freddie algo en bobado

Pero freddie bajo de esa nube y comenzo a pensar

-Pero carly me ha traído muchos problemas, hizo que perdiera a mi mejor amiga, tal vez sam me decía la verdad o tal vez le gusto a sam o "tal vez" no sé la verdad realmente, sólo sé que dios la sabe.

(freddie recordando)

Freddie: bien, entonces dime, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Sam: bien, es sobre carly

Freddie: ¿Qué pasa con ella? –tono serio

Sam: la vi besándose con Brad

Freddie comenzó a reír

Freddie: ya enserio, dime, ¿Qué quieres decirme realmente?

Sam: te estoy diciendo la verdad

Freddie: es que no puede ser posible, carly ni siquiera le habla a brad

Sam: ¿Qué? ¿Eserio no me crees?

Freddie: ¿tienes pruebas?

Sam: ¡no! Pero yo los vi

Freddie: no puedo creer que inventes tal cosa sam

Sam: ¿Qué? Piensas que lo estoy inventado, pues estas muy equivocado Freddie benson

Freddie: sam, eres mi mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños y me dices tal mentira, carly no es capaz de eso

Sam: pero es cierto…

Freddie: es que no puedo creerte sam…

Sam: ¿sabes que? , ahora veo que tratar de hacer lo correcto es incorrecto, me equivoque, nunca pense que dejarías de confiar en mí

Freddie: no es eso sam…

Sam: si es eso freddie… no te preocupes que yo ya no te molestare más con mis "mentiras"

Freddie: ¿a que te refieres?

Sam: a que aquí queda nuestra supuesta amistad

Freddie: ¿Qué?

Sam: ¿Cómo podemos seguir siendo amigos después de que no confías en mí eh?

Freddie: tienes razón, ¿Cómo poder ser amigos? Eres una mentirosa sam

Sam: piensa lo que quieras

Freddie: solo pienso en la verdad, y aquí queda nuestra amistad, adiós

(freddie terminó de recordar)

-Fui muy malo con sam, pero es que no sé si lo que me dijo es verdad o no –dijo freddie algo triste

-aunque pensándolo bien sam nunca me ha mentido, y entonces ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo cuando me dijo lo de carly?, tal vez sam me decía la verdad, no puedo creer que desconfíe de ella –dijo freddie muy triste (en sus pensamientos)

-Pero ahora debo averiguar ¿Por qué siento esta confusión?, sé que extraño a sam pero ciento que es algo más que eso, ¿será que me gusta? Si es así ¿Qué tendría de malo?, tal vez no tiene nada de malo pero si ahora no es mi "mejor amiga" dudo que quiera ser "mi novia" o algo así, aparte ella tiene "novio" y supuestamente es "Adam" ¬¬' ese tonto.

-¿entonces que freddie?, ¿Carly o Sam?... Carly es linda pero he tenido muchos problemas con ella últimamente y sam es dulce tierna pero al mismo tiempo es ruda y agresiva, tiene un carácter raro pero aún así la extraño y con ella siempre había pasado momentos felices, tal vez algunos incómodos como cuando no decían "¿son novios?" o cosas así pero aún así sam es asombrosa…

-Esto es difícil para mí, tratar de saber ¿Quién me gusta? Es complicado pues ambas chicas son geniales, A Carly la considero el amor de mi vida y a sam nunca la vi como algo más hasta hoy… Dios mío, ¿Qué debo hacer? –dijo freddie algo desesperado, mándame una señal…

[Freddie terminó de pensar]

De pronto un sonido extraño se escucho, el recuadro que tenía freddie en su buro se cayó, el tenía la ventana abierta de su habitación y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, la foto se estrello dejando estrellada la parte del rostro de carly, de repente todos los documentos que tenía freddie comenzaron a volar por todas partes de su habitación, freddie se levanto de su cama con rapidez para cerrar la ventana para así evitar que el aire siguiera entrando, cuando por fin lo logro vio que en la cama había una fotografía, cuya fotografía no era la de el y carly, era una que el tenía guardada en un legajo que se encontraba en su escritorio de tareas… la foto estaba volteada boca abajo, así que freddie la tomó para poder verla… ¿acaso era una foto de sam? ¿Esa era la señal?...

¡Continuara!

¡Comenten! =)


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: La Extraña Señal no es lo que esperaba

[Anteriormente]

-Esto es difícil para mí, tratar de saber ¿Quién me gusta? Es complicado pues ambas chicas son geniales, A Carly la considero el amor de mi vida y a sam nunca la vi como algo más hasta hoy… Dios mío, ¿Qué debo hacer? –dijo freddie algo desesperado, mándame una señal…

[Freddie terminó de pensar]

De pronto un sonido extraño se escucho, el recuadro que tenía freddie en su buro se cayó, el tenía la ventana abierta de su habitación y un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, la foto se estrello dejando estrellada la parte del rostro de carly, de repente todos los documentos que tenía freddie comenzaron a volar por todas partes de su habitación, freddie se levanto de su cama con rapidez para cerrar la ventana para así evitar que el aire siguiera entrando, cuando por fin lo logro vio que en la cama había una fotografía, cuya fotografía no era la de el y carly, era una que el tenía guardada en un legajo que se encontraba en su escritorio de tareas… la foto estaba volteada boca abajo, así que freddie la tomó para poder verla… ¿acaso era una foto de sam? ¿Esa era la señal?...

[Continuación]

Freddie tomó la foto al verla quedo sorprendido, no era una foto cualquiera, era una foto que contenía el texto "Gracias a dios es viernes" con una imagen de "dios" freddie quedo impactado.

-Esta no puede ser la señal que esperaba –dijo freddie

Freddie tomó su celular y marcó a gibby.

[Freddie hablando por teléfono con gibby]

-Gibby, habla freddie

-¿Qué paso amigo?

-¿puedes venir a mi casa?, necesito comentarte algo

-Claro amigo, voy para allá

-Gracias gibby, eres grande

-Lo sé

[Llamada finalizada]

Freddie se sentó en su cama a esperar a que llegara gibby.

Sam llegó a su casa, Adam la había acompañado pero se fue de inmediato, pues quería prepararse para el partido de mañana.

-Ya llegue –grito sam mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta

-Que bien –respondió Melanie

-¿y mamá? –pregunto sam acercándose a Melanie

-No esta, salió a pasear –respondió Melanie

-Oww, bien, -dijo sam sentándose en el sofá

-¿y como te fue en la escuela? –pregunto Melanie acercándose a sam

-Me fue bien, gracias a dios, no me quejo –respondió sam

-y alguien no se acerco contigo para "arreglar" ciertas cosas –insinuó Melanie

-No, ¿Por qué preguntas? –pregunto sam confundida

-Se supone que freddie hablaría contigo

-¿freddie?, ¿Por qué tendría que hablar conmigo?, el no quiere saber nada de mí –respondió sam

-te contare, hace rato fui por unas compras y lo vi, el sabe distinguirnos bien, estuvimos hablando y me dijo que…

-Espera –dijo sam interrumpiendo a Melanie

-¿Qué? –pregunto Melanie

-No me digas nada, no quiero saber lo que el te haya dicho, no me interesa –dijo sam levantándose del sofá

-¿enserio no quieres saber lo que me dijo freddie? –pregunto Melanie

-Enserio, estoy segura, mejor me iré ha hacer tarea –dijo sam

-Pero esto es importante… -insistió Melanie

-no me interesa, si freddie no quiere saber nada de mi menos yo de el –dijo sam

-Pero sam…

-no insistas Melanie –dijo sam mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación

Melanie se dio por vencida y prefirió no insistir…

Gibby llego a casa de freddie, tocó a la puerta de la habitación de freddie en cual freddie al instante atendió…

-Hola amigo, pasa –dijo freddie

-Gracias, y bien amigo,, aquí estoy, ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito pedirte un consejo, ya no puedo más

-Claro, dime

-es sobre carly y sam, sabes que estoy confundido y ya hice lo que me aconsejaste de recostarme y pensar en buenas cosas y todo eso pero no me funciono

-¿y entonces?

-pues pedí una señal lo cual fue extraño porque un extraño viento soplo en mi habitación y cayó esta imagen

-la imagen de dios con el texto "gracias a dios es viernes"?

-Así es, esa no era la clase de señal que esperaba porque no puedo ni siquiera descifrarla

-bueno pues, si dice "gracias a dios es viernes" es porque el viernes se solucionaran tus problemas

-¿tu crees?

-Claro, probablemente esa es la señal, que en viernes aclararas tus sentimientos

-Puede ser –dijo freddie muy pensativo

-pero es que no quiero esperar para el viernes, así que ayúdame por favor

-De acuerdo, ¿lo echamos a la suerte?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿tienes una hoja?

-Claro –dijo freddie tomando una hoja de su escritorio

-¿y una pluma?

-Ten –dijo freddie sacando una pluma de su bolsillo

-Bien, pon atención –dijo gibby mientras escribía en la hoja

-Claro

-Mira, esta hoja la partiré en 2, en cada pedazo escribí el nombre de cada una de ellas, la que elijas es la que te gusta –dijo gibby sonriendo

-De acuerdo

Freddie partió la hoja en 2 y las doblo para que el nombre no fuera visible de cada pedazo de hoja cortado…

-Bien freddie, ¿Cuál eliges?, ¿la derecha o la izquierda? –pregunto gibby

-Esto no es fácil…

-Vamos amigo, es tu elección

-Elijo la izquierda –dijo freddie sonriendo

-¿estas seguro?

-Absolutamente

-De acuerdo…

Gibby comenzó a abrir el pedazo de hoja que eligió freddie…

-Wow amigo,

-¿a quien elegí?

-A Samantha puckett

-¿enserio? –pregunto freddie sorprendido

-Es enserio amigo, entonces ahí lo tienes, a ti te gusta sam

-Es verdad, a parte elegí la izquierda porque recordé algo…

-¿Qué recordaste?

[Freddie recordando]

-Estábamos en 2º de secundaria, yo estaba en hora de descanso con sam y yo le pregunte:

-¿si te dieran a elegir con que brazo te quedas cual elegirías?

-Definitivamente con el izquierdo…

-¿Por qué?, si tu no eres zurda

-lo se, pero si me quitan el derecho pondría ha hacer algo al izquierdo –dijo sam riendo

[Freddie termino de recordar]

-Amigo, sin duda alguna, tú estas enamorado de sam y fuiste un tonto al dejarla ir

-Lo se, pero mañana ella estará en el partido así que al terminar el partido hablare con ella…

-De acuerdo, hazlo

[Día siguiente]

En la escuela se encontraba sam con Adam cerca de los casilleros…

-Estoy nervioso por el partido de hoy

-No tienes porque estarlo, tú juegas excelente Adam, veras que ganaran –dijo sam dándole ánimos a Adam

-Gracias sam, por eso te adoro, tu siempre apoyándome en todo

-no tienes que agradecer Adam, lo hago porque te quiero –dijo sam sonriendo

-gracias, bueno, iré al entrenamiento, el partido es a las 6 de la tarde por lo que debo entrenar mucho para jugar bien

-De acuerdo, suerte

-Gracias, adiós

Carly se encontraba detrás de la cafetería esperando a brad…

-¿Por qué tardas tanto brad? –pregunto carly a si misma

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí –dijo brad

-por fin llegaste

-¿me extrañaste?

-Demasiado –dijo carly encimándose a Brad y comenzó a besarlo

-bien, ¿para que me citaste aquí?

-Hoy es mi aniversario con freddie y no sé cual será "la sorpresa"

-Amor, la sorpresa esta más que clara…

-¿de que hablas?

-confía en mi amor, será asombrosa y créeme, freddie si quedara "sorprendido"

¡Continuara!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Vaya sorpresa…

Carly quedo confundida cuando brad le dijo:

-confía en mi, amorcito, será asombrosa y créeme, freddie si quedara "sorprendido"

[En el entrenamiento]

Los chicos se encontraban descansando…

-¡Atención! –grito el entrenador Josh –Chicos, esta tarde deberán dar todo lo que tienen, tenemos que ganar este partido, es importante, pues esta escuela jamás ha logrado derrotar a "los toros" pero este año si lo lograremos, porque estamos capacitados, así que estan listos?

-Si señor, estamos listos, somos un equipo –dijo freddie

-Asombroso

En la hora de la salida de la escuela sam por fin llego a su casa…

-Hola sam, -saludo Melanie quien se encontraba en la cocina

-hola Melanie

-¿hoy no te acompaño Adam?

-no, fue a entrenar, hoy es el gran día, es el partido más esperado de todos

-¿a que hora será?

-a las 6 de la tarde, ¿quieres ir?

-claro,

-asombroso –dijo sam sonriendo

-bien, a comer –dijo Melanie colocando platos y vasos sobre la mesa…

-de acuerdo –dijo sam acercándose al comedor y se sentó…

Faltaba tan solo 1 hora para el partido…

-Estoy nervioso gibby, no sé que le diré a sam –decía freddie

-Solo dile que fuiste un idiota y que estas enamorado de ella

-¡Espera!, ¿Qué primero no debo terminar con carly?

-oh cierto, eso lo haces después amigo, concéntrate en sam

-de acuerdo, tienes razón…

-oye pero…supuestamente adam y sam son "novios" –dijo freddie deprimido

-Claro que no amigo, escuche a adam hablando con un amigo y dijo que solo fingían…

-¿y por que crees que fingían?

-tal vez porque también sam esta enamorada de ti y quería darte celos

-Si, tal vez es eso, la verdad me alegra que no sean novios –dijo freddie sonriendo

[En casa de sam]

-Vamos Melanie, no quiero llegar tarde al estadio –grito sam

-Ya voy sam, tranquila, si llegaremos a tiempo –dijo Melanie mientras bajaba las escaleras…

-es que estoy emocionada…

Sam y Melanie salieron de casa para ir al estadio donde sería el partido…

Faltaban tan solo 20 minutos para que comenzara el gran partido…

Brad marcó a carly por teléfono celular…

[Llamada telefónica de brad y carly]

-Hola…

-Carly, ¿vendrás al partido?

-claro, ya casi llego al estadio

-Genial, solo quería decirte que al terminar el partido le daremos la sorpresa a freddie

-¿y que clase de sorpresa será?

-Tu confía en mi amorcito…ya te lo dije, realmente freddie quedara sorprendido…

-De acuerdo…

-te veo al rato, bye

[Llamada finalizada]

Melanie y sam llegaron al estadio, el cual se encontraba casi lleno, por fortuna Melanie y sam tenían los asientos de enfrente reservados…

Carly llego casi al mismo tiempo en el que llego sam, y por su puesto también se sentó en frente a solo 6 asientos de largo a donde se encontraba sam…

El partido dio gran inicio, todos los jugadores tomaron su posición para comenzar ha hacer la jugada…

Casi todo el estadio apoyaba a los "BullDogs" las animadoras haciendo sus porras, el publico gritando con emoción y pasión…

El partido estaba por terminar, solo quedaba unos minutos y el marcador iba en "empate", el entrenador pidió "tiempo" para hacer una nueva estrategia…

Todos los jugadores junto con el entrenador hicieron un circulo cerrándolo entre ellos mismos…

-muy bien chicos, esta es nuestra oportunidad para ganar si ganan, será histórico este momento

-ganaremos entrenador –dijo freddie

-Así es, vamos a ganar –dijo adam

-bien, van a engañar al equipo, brad haremos la jugada 36 ¿de acuerdo?

-pero esa solo la hemos entrenado una vez-dijo adam

-no me importa, la harán hoy

-De acuerdo entrenador –dijo freddie

-bien, entonces, ¡A ganar!

Todos los jugadores volvieron a la cancha y tomaron su posición…

-Bien equipo, jugada 36… -grito brad

Brad comenzo a correr mientras que freddie oculto el balon, todos persiguieron a brad pero freddi dio pase largo a adam quien ya había corrido para anotar… adam logro capturar el balón y siguió corriendo…

Lograron tirar a brad y se dieron cuenta que el no llevaba el balon…

-Este diota no tiene el balón –dijo uno del equipo de "los toros" mientras tiro una escupida encima de brad…

El publico gritaba de emoción…

-Vamos adam, anota… -grito sam muy emocionada…

Un jugador gigantesco estaba por alcanzar a adam mientras corría… adam se tiro y logro anotar cuando solo quedaban 4 segundos de partido…

El publico comenzo a gritar de emoción… el entrenador se puso como loco…

-Ganamos, esto será Historico… ¡si!

Sam bajo corriendo hasta la cancha…al igual que sam carly hizo lo mismo…

Brad corrió hacia donde estaba carly… y la cargo y la beso… freddie vio eso

-¿carly?

-¡Freddie! –dijo carly sorprendida

-¿Qué hacen?

-¡Sorpresa! –dijo brad sonriendo mientras tenía abrazada a carly

-¿Qué? –pregunto freddie confundido

-Hoy cumples 1 mes con carly y te dijimos que te teníamos una "sorpresa" y es esa…Carly y yo, somos novios

-¿me haz estado engañando carly?

-Así es freddie, salgo con brad desde que comencé mi relación contigo

-es increíble, creí que eras diferente… pero no me duele, al contrario, me alegra, pues o ya iba a terminar contigo… así que esto "se acabo" –dijo freddie

Adam corrio y cargo a sam de la emoción…

-¿viste eso sam?, logre anotar, no puedo creerlo

-Si, estuviste genial adam, buena jugada

Adam tenía a sam de la cintura, sam tomó el cuello de adam y comenzó a besarlo… no lo dejaba respirar ella seguía besándolos y adam le correspondió de inmediato…

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto adam confundido

-Me gustas adam –dijo sam muy emocionada

-Me gustas, estoy enamorada de ti, no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes…

Sam siguió besando a brad pero freddie los interrumpio…

-¡Sam! –dijo freddie acercandose a ellos

-Freddie…

-¿estas enamorada de adam?, no que lo de ustedes era solo un juego? –pregunto freddie confundido

-Al principio así fue para que dejaras de molestarme, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de el…

Freddie se fue cabizbajo, adam y sam solo vieron cuando se marcho del estadio pero a sam no le importo, ella siguió besado a adam…

¡Continuara!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: La estupidez

Antes de comenzar el capitulo en el anterior tuve un error en la parte donde dice "sam besa a Brad" xD haha perdón, les juro que cheque el capitulo una y otra vez y se me hacía raro eso pero no me daba cuenta xD sam besa a brad, besa a adam xD… En fin, gracias x sus comentarios… que despistada soy xD…

Capitulo 14: La estupidez

Freddie se fue cabizbajo, pero a Adam y sam no les importo, ¿acaso sam ya no quería recuperar la amistad de freddie? Como se lo proponía en días anteriores…

Toda la emoción en el estadio no paraba, toda la gente celebrando por ese momento histórico…

Sam dejo de besar a adam…

-Lo hiciste Adam, te dije que lo harías bien –dijo sam sonriendo

-gracias pero cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo fue posible que yo te gustara?, no lo entiendo, tu me habías dejado muy claro que no podías corresponderme…-dijo adam confundido

-Sé lo que dije adam, pero simplemente me di cuenta que me gustas solo que tenía miedo a enamorarme, y no sé porque pero hoy vencí ese miedo y veme aquí. –dijo sam sonriendo

-¿segura que esto no es un sueño? –pregunto adam confundido

-Ya Adam, créelo, esto no es un sueño, es la realidad –dijo sam sonriendo

-enserio me cuesta creerlo pero bueno, quiero hacer las cosas bien así que, Samantha puckett, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Adam Lange, claro que acepto ser tu novia –dijo sam riendo

Carly se encontraba con brad en la cancha, aún todos seguían celebrando…

-¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa que le prepare a freddie? –pregunto brad sonriendo

-Eres un tonto –dijo carly sonriendo –ni siquiera yo me lo esperaba

-te dije que realmente sería sorprendente, ¿hice bien? –pregunto brad

-La verdad si, hiciste muy bien, freddie es un tonto completamente, no sabe como tratar a una novia –dijo carly riendo

-el punto es que ahora tu estas conmigo y yo si te Hare feliz, ah por cierto ¡Feliz aniversario! De 1 mes… -dijo brad

-feliz aniversario –dijo carly mientras tomaba a brad del cuello para besarlo

Freddie al salir cabizbajo del estadio comenzó a caminar por la banqueta en dirección a su casa…

[Freddie pensando]

-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo fue posible que sam se enamorara de adam así de pronto? –pensó freddie deprimido

-sin duda alguna esa mentada señal no fue la correcta, quede como un idiota, carly me puso el cuerno y sam simplemente ya no quiere saber nada de mí

[Freddie termino de pensar]

Freddie llego a su casa y lo único que hizo fue ducharse, cambiarse y recostarse, a el no le importo festejar aunque habían ganado el partido, el solo quería dormir para borrar ese terrible día llamado "Viernes"…

El estado ya estaba casi vacío, solo quedaba el entrenador con algunos jugadores…

-¿Dónde esta freddie benson? –pregunto el entrenador

-El se fue señor –respondió brad

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el entrenador

-No lo sé, no dijo nada, solo vi que se marcho…

Gibby al escuchar eso dijo:

-Tengo que irme entrenador, debo hacer algo, hasta luego –dijo gibby mientras se retiraba del lugar, freddie sacó su celular y comenzó a marcarle a freddie…

-Vamos amigo contesta –decía gibby mientras tenía el teléfono cerca de su oreja

Freddie no respondió por lo que gibby se preocupo más, gibby vio a sam con adam quienes se encontraban sentados mientras adam la tenía abrazada y gibby se acerco a ellos…

-Hola chicos

-hola –saludo sam

-hola –saludo adam

-¿no han visto a freddie?, estoy preocupado por el, no responde su teléfono celular

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no responde su teléfono celular? –dijo sam

-Si, ya le marque y nada, me manda a buzón

-Bueno, la última vez que vimos a freddie fue cuando finalizo el partido –dijo adam

-Así es, y el se fue, supongo que se fue a su casa –dijo sam

-Que raro, freddie me dijo que hablaría contigo

-¿conmigo? –pregunto sam sorprendida

-¿con ella? –pregunto adam sorprendido

-Si… oigan puedo saber algo?

-Sobre que?

-¿Por qué adam te tiene abrazada?

-Oh, es que adam y yo somos novios –respondió sam sonriendo

-¿y freddie los vio?

-Sip –respondió sam

-Ahora entiendo porque freddie se fue –susurro gibby en el mismo

-Que dijiste?

-Oh nada… debo irme… hasta luego

Gibby se retiro del estadio…

[Día siguiente]

Durante la tarde gibby llego a casa de freddie… gibby tocó a la puerta de freddie y freddie seguía acostado…

-Pase –dijo freddie cuando escucho que alguien tocó su puerta

-Amigo, soy yo, Gibby –dijo gibby entrando a la habitación de freddie

-¿Qué haces aquí gibby? –pregunto freddie mientras se sentaba en su cama

-Vine a verte amigo, quiero saber ¿Cómo estas?

-¿te enteraste? Sam y Adam se hicieron novios ayer –dijo freddie deprimido

-Ánimo amigo, aunque sam haya comenzado una relación con Adam tu tienes que hablar con ella –dijo gibby

-No gibby, si le digo solo querra que me aleje más de ella

-Entonces, pidele perdón, dile que quieres que vuelvan a ser amigos y así la conquistas poco a poco

-Es buena idea

-Obvio, soy gibby, siempre tengo buenas ideas

-pero si ella no quiere que seamos amigos –dijo freddie deprimido

-Deja de decir "pero"…. Ella volverá a ser tu amiga, nada pierdes con intentarlo…

-De acuerdo, hoy mismo iré a buscar a sam a su casa

-Así se habla amigo, levántate, báñate y te veré en el entrenamiento el lunes –dijo gibby

-Gracias gibby

-De nada amigo, estoy aquí para apoyarte y ayudarte en todo –dijo gibby

-Gracias Gib, ¿sabes?, ayer me sentí fatal, cuando vi como sam beso a adam… sentí terrible, no puedo explicarlo pero enserio me sentí fatal…

-Si, eso pensé, cuando brad le dijo al entrenador que te habías ido, así que en cuanto vi a sam y adam les pregunte y me dijeron que eran una pareja oficialmente, entonces fue cuando entendí el porque tu te habías marchado de ahí, te marque a tu celular pero no respondiste, ahí fue cuando me preocupe más…

-Lo siento, es que tenía el celular en modo "silencioso"

-No te preocupes… y oye, ¿terminaste con carly?

-La verdad descubrí que ella me ponía el cuerno con brad, así que la supuesta sorpresa queme estaban preparando era que me dirían sobre su relación pero no me dolió, al contrario, creo que me alivio el corazón, creí que haría sufrir a carly pero no fue así…

-Me alegra que lo tomes así amigo –dijo gibby –bien, debo irme amigo, habla lo más pronto posible con sam ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, ¡gracias! Gibe

-por nada amigo, bien, hasta pronto…

Gibby salió de la habitación de freddie y de inmediato freddie se levanto de su cama…

-Bien Freddie hoy tiene que ser tu día, así que a bañarte –dijo freddie así mismo dándose ánimo el mismo.

[En casa de sam]

-Es increíble que ayer me dejaras venir sola a casa Samantha puckett –dijo Melanie molesta mientras sam bajaba las escaleras

-Ay! Ya Melanie, sabes que fue por una buena causa

-¿una buena causa es comenzar una relación de la noche a la mañana?

-Ya hermana, perdón, es que enserio estaba muy emocionada y aparte yo te dije que me esperaras

-Te ibas a tardar horas, yo no podía esperar horas

-¿vez?, fue tu culpa, tu no quisiste esperar –dijo sam

-bueno ya, y que tal, ¿es enserio lo tuyo con adam?

-Absolutamente…

-Bien, pues espero que su relación dure para siempre

-Eso espero, lo quiero demasiado pero no puedo amarlo, no quiero salir destrozada

-Tranquila hermana, entre más despacio, mucho mejor

-Si tienes razón…

-Oye ya métete a bañar, ya es medio día…

-Ya voy mandona…

Sam se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación para buscar ropa para poder meterse a bañar cuando de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta principal…

-Atiende sam, estoy ocupada –dijo Melanie desde la cocina

-Ya voy. –dijo sam dirigiéndose a la puerta

Sam abrió la puerta y en su rostro se vio un gran impacto

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?... –pregunto sam confundida

¡Continuara!

Gracias a todos por leer mi fanfiction, este lunes 23 de enero entrare a la prepa así que no estoy segura de poder actualizar cada semana, no Tego fechas seguras pero mis fics tendran continuación y si dios quiere vendrán más ;)… NO SE PIERDAN ESTE 26 DE ENERO (JUEVES) EN NICK LATINOAMERICA "AY POR DIOS" (IOMG) wooow! Estoy ansiosa :$

En fin, no me canso de agradecer sus comentarios, les aseguro que este fic se pondrá buenisimo :P es el unico de todos mis fics que me ha gustado…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:

Anteriormente:

-Oye ya métete a bañar, ya es medio día…

-Ya voy mandona…

Sam se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación para buscar ropa para poder meterse a bañar cuando de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta principal…

-Atiende sam, estoy ocupada –dijo Melanie desde la cocina

-Ya voy. –dijo sam dirigiéndose a la puerta

Sam abrió la puerta y en su rostro se vio un gran impacto

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?... –pregunto sam confundida

Continuación:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –pregunto sam confundida

-Vine a visitarte –decía el chico mientras estaba parad en la puerta

-Pasa amor, me meteré a bañar, es que me acabo de levantar

-De acuerdo –respondió Adam –y ¿Por qué te sorprendiste cuando me viste e la puerta? ¿Esperabas a alguien más? –pregunto Adam

-No claro que no, lo que pasa es que me dijiste que vendrías a las 2 de la tarde

-Lo se pero quise venir más temprano, ya quería verte –respondió Adam sonriendo

-Esta bien, bueno siéntate ¿si?, Iré a bañarme, solo tardare unos minutos –dijo sam sonriendo

-De acuerdo

-Hola Adam –dijo Melanie saliendo de la cocina

-Hola Melanie, ¿Cómo esas?

-Oh muy bien, gracias a dios, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por sam, hoy saldremos

-Así es, pero tendrás que esperarme Adam, iré a bañarme –dijo sam mientras subía las escaleras

Adam se sentó en el sofá y Melanie junto a el.

-Que bueno que eres el novio de mi hermana –dijo Melanie

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Adam confundido

-Ella estaba muy triste por haber perdido la amistad de freddie y bueno gracias a dios llegaste a tiempo

-si lo sé, freddie no merece la amistad de sam, es un tonto –dijo adam molesto

-No es un tonto del todo, freddie es buen chico y…

Melanie copudo terminar su oración porque alguien tocó a la puerta principal…

-Ya vengo adam –dijo Melanie poniéndose de pie para ir a abrir la puerta

-Claro Melanie, te espero…

Melanie abrió la puerta

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar con sam

-Ahora no, mejor otro día

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que en la sala esta…

Adam se acerco

-¿Quién es Melanie?

-Es…

-¿Freddie?, ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Que te importa –respondió freddie muy molesto

-Será mejor que te vayas benson –dijo adam en un tono molesto

-Tu no me puedes decir que hacer adam

-Adam por favor, regresa al sofá, yo atenderé a freddie –dijo Melanie

-Pero…

-Pero nada adam, anda ve

-De acuerdo –dijo adam mientras regresaba al sofá

Melanie salió junto con freddie y cerró la puerta…

-freddie, ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero hablar con sam

-¿Qué no sabes?, Adam es el novio de sam, es demasiado tarde para que tu hables con mi hermana

-Nunca es demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde sería si no le digo a sam lo que siento por ella

-Ya es demasiado tarde, si se lo hubieras dicho ayer antes del parido tal vez ahora no estuviera con adam

-Cometí un error, lo sé, pero sé que sam aún no quiere a adam "tanto" como para poder decirle un "te amo"

-¿y que te hace pensar eso?

-Conozco demasiado bien a sam

-Yo también, ella es mi hermana

-Pero no la conoces lo suficiente como yo, porque tú la mitad de tu vida te la haz pasado en una escuela privada y yo a cambio he pasado toda mi vida con ella

-Mira freddie, sam esta muy feliz y no quiero arruinarle el día, así que mejor vete

-Pero quiero hablar con ella

-Hazlo otro día, hoy no

-Pero…

Sam bajó las escaleras

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto sam confundida

Adam se puso de pie de inmediato

-No pasa nada amor, tu hermana solo esta atendiendo en la puerta a alguien que tocó

-Escuche gritos, quiero saber ¿Quién es?

-¡No!, mejor sube a tu habitación y termina de arreglarte

-¡no!, vere quien esta con Melanie

Sam caminó hacía la puerta principal y adam la siguió tratando de detenerla…

-Melanie, ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto sam y al ver a freddie quedo paralizada

-nada sam, solo que…

Melanie no pudo terminar su oración porque freddie la interrumpió

-Sam necesitamos hablar –dijo freddie

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo, si bien recuerdo tu ya no querías saber nada de mí

-Lo se pero es que, enserio es importante que hablemos

-lo siento freddie, hoy no, voy a salir con mi novio

-Solo unos minutos

-No

-de acuerdo, entonces, otro día será –dijo freddie deprimido

-Si, otro día

Sam cerró la puerta y freddie se retiro de ahí…

-¿Qué te dijo freddie? –pregunto adam

-que quería hablar conmigo, pero le dije que no –respondió sam

-creo que hiciste lo correcto amor

-Si hermana, no es buen momento para hablar con freddie ahora

-Cierto… en fin, me ire a arreglar –dijo sam

Freddie llegó a casa de gibby

-Hey amigo, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto gibby confundido

-Solo estaba paseando por aquí, vi tu casa y me dije "debería llegar con mi buen amigo gibby" y aquí estoy

-Ok, dime ahora ¿Qué tienes?

-Sam no quizo hablar conmigo

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba en su casa con su noviecito "Adam"

-Oye amigo, tranquilo, todo tiene su tiempo, probablemente mañana tambien saldrá con adam así que ni te molestes en ir a buscarla mañana a su casa, deberas esperar a que sea lunes

-tienes razón, pero no puedo creer que después de todos los años que fuimos amigos haya preferido a "adam"

-¿no te suena familiar? –pregunto gibby confundido

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto freddie confundido

-quiero decir que lo mismo hiciste tu, preferiste a carly a quien apenas conociste y dejaste a un lado a sam la cual conociste desde que tenias uso de razón amigo

-Lo se, y me arrepiento demasiado

-Con arrepentirte no es suficiente

-Lo se, pero es valido ¿no?

-Claro, absolutamente es valido, pero eso ya paso, debes superarlo y seguir buscando solución

-¿Qué me aconsejas hacer?

-lo que te dije, espera a que sea lunes, y hablas con ella

-tengo miedo

-¿de que?

-si ya no quiere ser mi amiga

-Amigo, deja que sucedan las cosas, no pienses lo peor todavía ¿de acuerdo?

-tienes razón, tu siempre tienes la razón, en vez de gibby debieron nombrarte "Sr. Razón"

-no exageres amigo, y tu tranquilo ¿si?, tu solo piensa positivamente, no tengas miedo

-ok

Sam terminó de arreglarse y bajo a la planta baja de su casa…

-Que bella te vez hermana

-Gracias –dijo sam

-Adam fue al baño –dijo Melanie

-Gracias por avisarme –dijo sam

-Oye, creo que estuviste mal al hablarle asi a freddie

-¿Qué?, claro que no, el no merece un trato digno de mi, de hecho no debí atenderlo

-no debes ser tan dura con el

-El fue muy malo conmigo, yo quería recuperar su amistad y lo único que me dijo fue

[Sam recordando]

Sam: ¿Cómo podemos seguir siendo amigos después de que no confías en mí eh?

Freddie: tienes razón, ¿Cómo poder ser amigos? Eres una mentirosa sam

Sam: piensa lo que quieras

Freddie: solo pienso en la verdad, y aquí queda nuestra amistad, adiós

[sam terminó de recordar]

-El fue muy grosero conmigo, yo me encontraba en la escuela y vi a carly…

[sam recordando]

Sam: oye carly, espera

Carly: ¿Qué?

Sam: quiero hablar contigo

Carly: pero yo contigo no

Sam: por favor niña engreída

Carly: te doy 2 minutos, rápido

Sam: deja de engañar a Freddie de una vez

Carly comenzó a reír.

Carly: yo no estoy engañando a Freddie

Sam: claro que si

Carly: claro que no

Sam: no te hagas la desentendida, tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo

Carly: no se de lo que hablas

Sam: te refrescare la memoria, ayer tu, con brad, fuera de la cafetería

Carly: Oh, eso, si brad y yo estábamos fuera de la cafetería ¿y?

Sam: pues como que ¿y?, se estaban besando y aún así lo negaste en frente de Freddie

Carly: solo fue un beso, a parte ya te dije niñita boba, no te metas en donde no te llaman

Sam: si me meto, porque primero que nada, Freddie es mi… bueno, era mi amigo pero aún así lo protegeré

Carly: mejor no te metas puckett, ya te dije, Freddie será para siempre y brad solo es así como que el postrecito delicioso que terminara pronto, así que lo tengo que saborear

Sam tomo a carly de los hombros estrujándola

Sam: tienes que decirle la verdad a Freddie

Carly: suéltame

[sam terminó de recordar]

-carly decía que la soltara pero yo ni siquiera la estaba golpeando, y lo peor fue que freddie llego en ese momento y pensó lo peor de mi

[sam recordando]

Freddie: ¿Qué estas haciendo sam?

Carly de inmediato corrió detrás de Freddie. -Gritando

Carly: Ayúdame Freddie sam me quería golpear

Freddie: ¿Qué? -furioso

Sam: eso no es cierto

Freddie: ¿Por qué sam?

Sam: Freddie, déjame explicarte

Freddie: ya estoy harto de tus supuestas explicaciones Samantha

Sam: Freddie date cuenta…

Freddie: ¿cuenta de que? De que nunca fuiste la amiga buena que según implicaste ser

Sam: ¡no! Date cuenta que…

Freddie: ya nada sam, deja a carly en paz

Carly: iré a clase

Freddie: claro amor

Carly corrió a clase fingiendo tener miedo a sam…

Sam: freddie, déjame explicarte, la estaba estrujando porque…

Freddie: porque no soportas la idea de que a mi me gusta carly y no tu

Sam: claro que no, Freddie yo te quiero mucho, no puedo creer que por culpa de carly nuestra gran amistad haya terminado

Freddie: nada es culpa de carly

Sam: claro que si

Freddie: claro que no, todo es tu culpa, tu quieres terminar con mi relación y ya estoy harto

Sam: enserio tu si estas con una venda enorme en tus ojos

Freddie: esa venda me la quite, esa venda la tenía cuando éramos supuestamente "Mejores amigos" pero ahora ya se acabo

Sam: no puedo creerlo –triste

Freddie: créelo, y ahora antes de irme a clase solo quiero decirte que ¡ya basta! "Sal de mi vida" para siempre

[Sam terminó de recordar]

-Ese día lo considere el peor de mi vida –dijo sam mientras una lagrima resbalaba tras otra

-Entonces Freddie si te trato muy mal –dijo Melanie

-si, ese día el se marcho muy furioso y fue a su clase, y yo quede como tonta llorando

-Pero si freddie estuviera muy arrepentido, ¿volverías a ser su amiga?, ¿lo perdonarías?

Sam quedo pensativa…

¡Continuara!

Este capitulo esta largo porque contiene supuestas escenas de recordatorios. :P


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:

Anteriormente:

[Sam terminó de recordar]

-Ese día lo considere el peor de mi vida –dijo sam mientras una lagrima resbalaba tras otra

-Entonces Freddie si te trato muy mal –dijo Melanie

-si, ese día el se marcho muy furioso y fue a su clase, y yo quede como tonta llorando

-Pero si freddie estuviera muy arrepentido, ¿volverías a ser su amiga?, ¿lo perdonarías?

Sam quedo pensativa…

Continuación:

Adam salió del baño

-¿estas lista sam? –pregunto adam acercándose

Sam solo limpio sus ojos y se puso de pie

-Claro amor, más que lista –respondió sam sonriendo

-bien, entonces ¡vámonos! –dijo adam

Adam y sam salieron de ahí

Cuando sam y adam salieron Melanie se puso de pie de inmediato y tomó el teléfono.

-Hola, habla Melanie, ¿puedes venir?, es urgente lo que tengo que decirte… de acuerdo, aquí te espero.

Eso fue lo que dijo Melanie, pero… ¿a quien le habló por teléfono? …

Adam y sam se encontraban caminando por la banqueta…

-¿y a donde quieres que vayamos primero amor?

-No lo se, tu sorpréndeme –respondió sam con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo, te sorprenderé –respondió adam

Adam puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de sam, la llevaba abrazada y juntos iban caminando y conversando…

Freddie se encontraba caminando por la banqueta hasta que por fin llegó al lugar donde estaba citad… a casa de Melanie.

Freddie tocó y Melanie de inmediato atendió.

-Hola Freddie –saludo Melanie abriendo la puerta

-Hola Melanie, aquí estoy como me lo pediste.

-Pasa –dijo Melanie

Freddie entró a la casa

-siéntate –dijo Melanie

-Claro, gracias

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá…

-y bien, ¿Qué querías decirme? –pregunto Freddie muy confundido

-¿para que querías hablar con sam? –pregunto Melanie

-ya te había dicho, quiero recuperar su amistad –respondió Freddie

-Pues mejor deja las cosas como están –dijo Melanie

-¿Qué? –dijo Freddie en un tono algo enojado

-Mi hermana me contó como la trataste, fuiste muy grosero con ella, no puedo creer que ahora te sientas el "arrepentido" y quieras arreglar las cosas con ella –dijo Melanie

-Reconozco que la trate super mal, supongo que era porque estaba muy enamorado de carly

-Dría yo que "atontado" por carly

-Si, pero enserio estoy arrepentido, no es fácil volver a ganarse la confianza de una persona y menos cuando con esa persona tuviste una amistad de más de 10 años, pero nunca es tarde para comenzar, por eso melanie te pido por favor que me ayudes –dijo freddie

Melanie quedo pensativa un momento…

-Esta bien, te ayudare, no prometo buenos resultados pero te ayudare, hablare con sam y tratare de convencerla para que te vuelva ha hablar como antes, aunque te aclaro que esto requerirá de mucho tiempo –dijo melanie

-Gracias melanie, sabía que podía contar contigo –dijo freddie sonriendo

Freddie se puso de pie y melanie tambien…

-Bien, tengo que irme y gracias melanie, te debo una –dijo freddie mientras caminaba hacá la puerta de salida.

-De nada freddie –respondió melanie sonriendo

[En casa de freddie]

Freddie llegó a su casa… y vio a una chica de cabello castaño en la sala de su casa… Freddie se acerco de inmediato y ella le dijo:

-Hola freddie –saludo esa chica castaña con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto freddie algo molesto.

Sam & Adam se encontraban en una heladería, ambos se encontraban comiendo una deliciosa banana split.

-Sam, haz hecho de mi sábado el más divertido amor, gracias –dijo adam con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y tu el mío amor, me haz consentido en todo, te quiero –respondió sam

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?, eres mi novia, te quiero demasiado y eres lo mejor de mi vida, ¿Cómo no consentirte?

Adam robó un pequeño beso de los labios de sam.

-gracias adam, entraste a mi vida cuando mi corazón estaba muy destrozado, y ahora haz sanado todas mis heridas

-Y tu las mías, y no quiero que nos apresuremos a un "te amo", sé que suena muy cursi en un chico pero quiero que todo vaya bien, que todo sea con tiempo, que nos esforcemos día a día para tener una bonita relación libre de rencores y odios.

-No suena cursi amor, para mi es lindo, nunca había escuchado a un hombre decir eso, esto me demuestra que puedo confiar en ti y que tienes buenas intenciones conmigo

-Tengo muy buenas intenciones contigo mi amor, por eso quiero que hagas una promesa junto conmigo, que siempre que estemos involucrados en un problema (dijo adam tomando la mano de sam) lucharemos por salir de el y salir adelante ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo mi amor, lo prometo –dijo sam sonriendo

[En casa de freddie]

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto freddie en un tono molesto

-Creí que te alegrarías al verme –respondió esa chica castaña

-¿Por qué estas aquí?, ¿a que haz venido? –pregunto freddie

-primero que nada, dependido un "hola, ¿Cómo estas" pero ni eso –dijo la chica castaña que su rostro no se apreciaba muy bien.

Freddie se puso en frente de ella y fue cuando se logro ver el rostro de esa chica, Se veía tan hermosa, una chica con ojos de color miel, un cabello largo ondulado castaño, una chica delgada, enserio tan hermosa ella…

-Britany, aún no respondes mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto freddie de nuevo con un tono molesto.

-Viviré aquí –respondió britany, la chica hermosa castaña

-¿Qué? –exclamo freddie

Britany se sentó en el sofá y comenzó ha hablar:

-así es, como lo escuchas, viviré aquí

-Eso no puede ser, ¿a quien lo consultaste?

Antes de que britany pudiera hablar llegó la muchacha del servicio.

-Joven britany, la habitación esta lista –dijo vicky

-Gracias vicky –respondió britany

Vicky se retiro de la sala y freddie siguió hablando.

-no te puedes quedar aquí

-Tu no eres el dueño de esta casa

-Tu tampoco

Freddie se acerco a britany y con su brazo derecho tomó el brazó de britany haciendo que ella se pusiera de pie y la jaloneo mientras la llevaba a la puerta de salida.

-Ahora mismo te vas de esta casa britany

Antes de que freddie pudiera abrir la puerta britany logro soltarse.

-Ya no soy una niña fredward

-No te quiero aquí, vete ahora mismo

-No, me quedare aquí te guste o no

-te doy 1 día para que consigas donde vivir, pero aquí no te quedaras –dijo freddie mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? –grito britany

Freddie se detuvo en el cuarto escalón

-¿Por qué no lo aceptas?, llevamos la misma sangre

Freddie voltio y grito.

-Cállate

-Acéptalo fredward, llevamos la misma sangre, porque somos hermanos

Freddie bajó de inmediato

-Te dije que te callaras

-¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que somos hermanos?, ¿Por qué no olvidas el pasado y vives el presente?,, ya ha pasado mucho desde que …

-Cállate, no lo vuelvas a mencionar en esta casa, -dijo freddie furioso.

Freddie camino y volvió a subir las escaleras.

Vicky se acercó a britany.

-Señorita, ¿quiere comer algo?

-No gracias vicky, estoy bien –dijo britany mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Señorita no se sienta mal, entiéndalo, el aún no supera lo que pasó

-Trato de entenderlo, trato de ganármelo pero me sigue odiando

-El no la odia, el simplemente no ha podido superar lo que paso hace años.

-Tal vez sea eso, mejor ire a descansar vicky, gracias.

¡Continuara!

Chicos, no tengo fechas para publicar mis fanfics xD así que síganme en twitter **CieloLpz** regreso follow o únase a mi facebook /CieloLopezRdz para que se informe de cada cuando publico mis fics y así …. Gracias a todos los lectores, en este fanfic se vienen cosas emocionantes. =)


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Acéptame hermano

[Día siguiente]

Freddie salió temprano de su casa para verse con su amigo gibby, ambos se encontraron en una cafetería para desayunar.

(En la cafetería)

-Hermano, para poder aconsejarte bien debes contarme toda la historia completa –dijo gibby

-Esa es la historia hermano –respondió freddie

-Debe haber otra razón por la que no quieras a britany

-esa es la única razón, ella hizo algo terrible hace años lo cual provoco que la odiara y punto

-¿seguro? –pregunto gibby confundido

-bueno no, en realidad ella…

El celular de freddie sonó

-Lo siento amigo, debo contestar –dijo freddie

-de acuerdo –respondió gibby

[Freddie contestando la llamada]

-Hola… si, voy para allá.

[freddie finalizo la llamada]

-Debo irme gibby, te veo mañana ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo hermano

Sam y melanie se encontraban desayunando en su casa.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer con adam?, no me di cuenta cuando volviste a casa –dijo melannie

-llegue tarde, lo siento –dijo sam con una sonrisa –pero me fue muy bien, adam es el chico perfecto para mí

-¿ah si? –pregunto melanie confundida

-Si –respondió sam

-oye y ¿Qué pasara con freddie? –pregunto melanie muy despistadamente

-¿Qué pasara de que? –pregunto sam confundida

-si, me refiero a que, ¿le hablaras, lo ignoraras, que pasara?

-No lo sé, no había pensado en eso, ¿tu que me aconsejas? –pregunto sam a melanie

Melanie de inmediato comenzó a tener pensamientos extraños…

[Pensamientos de melanie]

-Esta es mi oportunidad, tengo que convencer a sam de que le vuelva ha hablar a freddie, le prometí a freddie que le ayudaría así que tengo que ingeniármelas para lograrlo

Sam solo observaba a melanie y comenzó a hablarle

-Melanie, -decía sam tratando de llamar su atención…

Melanie no hacía caso, al parecer melanie estaba viajando en su mundo, sam se desespero y grito

-MELANIE!

-¿Qué? –dijo melanie mientras volvía a reaccionar

-Te pregunte algo y de repente te fuiste a otro mundo, ¿Qué te pasa?

-No nada, es que estaba pensando en varias cosas

-Bueno, dime, ¿Qué me aconsejas?

-Bueno, yo te aconsejo que le vuelva a hablar a freddie

-¿enserio?

-Si, enserio

-y olvidar todo lo malo que me hizo? –pregunto sam confundida

-Si sam, se ve que enserio esta muy arrepentido, y nunca es tarde para corregir sus errores, dale la oportunidad

-Le comentare a adam

-¿el decide por ti?

-No, pero es mi novio, debo comentarle y ya tomar una decisión

-Bueno hermana, yo te aconsejo que le des la oportunidad, enserio tienes que dársela

-Tranquila melanie, ya te dije, lo pensare, le comentare a adam y ya veré que decisión tomo

-Esta bien –dijo melanie

[En casa de freddie]

Freddie llegó de inmediato a su casa, al entrar se dirigió rápidamente a la sala, había una persona sentada en uno de los sofás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que regresarías hasta diciembre –dijo freddie

La persona que estaba sentada en el sofá se puso de pie.

-Creíste mal, veme aquí, he vuelto

-¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto papá?

-Britany me habló por teléfono

-Debí imaginarlo –dijo freddie molesto

-Tenemos que hablar sobre britany

-No quiero que viva aquí papá, ¿o acaso olvidaste lo que hizo?

-No lo he olvidado, pero tenemos que superarlo

-yo ya lo supere, pero nunca la perdonare

-Freddie, yo ya la perdone, y ahora más que nunca tu debes perdonarla, así que vayamos a mi despacho y hablaremos con más tranquilidad

Freddie quedó pensativo por un momento y después respondió…

-De acuerdo, vamos

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho, y al entrar comenzaron a hablar.

Tanto freddie como su padre se sentaron.

-Freddie, britany es tu hermana…

-No lo vuelvas a decir así papá, ella no es "mi hermana"

-Aunque no lo quieras aceptar, lo es

-Mira papá, si ella ya no le gusto vivir en nueva york la podemos mandar a vivir a otro país, eso funcionaría

-No freddie, ella ya no quiere vivir en ningun otro lugar, ella quiere estar aquí

-Pero yo no la quiero aquí, entonces cómprale un departamento o que sé yo…

-Freddie escucha…

-No papá, escúchame tu a mi, ella no merece estar aquí, ella no debe vivir aquí, mándala lejos donde ya no pueda regresar, pero aquí no la quiero

-Freddie escúchame –grito el señor benson poniéndose de pie

-¿Qué? –grito freddie furioso poniéndose de pie

-Britany es parte de la familia

-Pues lo siento pero yo no la aceptare –dijo freddie

Freddie salió del despacho muy enojado.

[En la escuela]

Freddie se encontraba cerca de las escaleras de la entrada a la escuela con su amigo gibby.

-No puedo creer que ahora mi padre acepte a britany, debo convencerlo de que ella debe irse lejos de aquí –dijo freddie muy enojado

-Tranquilo amigo, aparte ya conocí a tu hermana, ¿estudiara en esta escuela verdad? –dijo gibby

-Si, pero no por mucho tiempo –respondió freddie

-Oye, tu hermana es bonita, enserio me encantaría salir con ella –dijo gibby

-Gibby!, ¿de que lado estas?

-Del tuyo amigo, pero ya estas demasiado grande y debes madurar, aceptala, no puedo creer que solo por eso la hayas odiado

-Oye…

Freddie estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que vió a sam entrar y se detuvo.

-Mira ahí va sam –dijo freddie

-¿Qué esperas?, ve con ella.

-Si

Freddie caminó hacía donde estaba sam que se encontraba sacando de su casillero un sueter morado.

-Hola sam

-hola freddie –respondió sam algo nerviosa

-¿estas bien? –pregunto freddie preocupado

-Si, muy bien –respondió sam

-¿podemos hablar? –pregunto freddie en un tono serio

-De acuerdo, hablemos, ya quiero terminar con esto –respondió sam

-¿puede ser en privado? –pregunto freddie

-Esta bien, ¿A dónde vamos? –dijo sam resignada

-Sígueme –dijo freddie mientras salía de la escuela.

Sam solo comenzó a seguir a freddie.

Adam bajó las escaleras donde se encontró a gibby.

-Hey gibby

-Hey man

-¿mañana habrá entrenamiento? –pregunto adam

-No lo sé, le preguntare a freddie, el es el capitán

-De acuerdo… por cierto, ¿no haz visto a sam?

-No, no la he visto

-bueno, gracias –respondió adam y caminó hasta el casillero de sam para esperarla.

Adam comenzó a desesperarse.

-Le llamare –dijo adam sacando su celular

Mala suerte para adam pues contesto la operadora diciendo que su crédito estaba agotado.

-Rayos –dijo adam mientras guardaba su celular.

Adam se recargo en el casillero pero sam no llegaba.

-Mejor me voy –dijo adam mientras dejaba de recargarse en el casillero iba a caminar en direccón a su próxima clase y topo con una chica de cabello largo, castaño.

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes –respondió la chica castaña del cabello largo

-Soy Adam –dijo el mientras daba su mano a la señorita.

-Yo soy Britany Benson, mucho gusto –dijo ella saludándolo de la mano.

-Que bonito nombre pero tu apellido se me hace conocido –dijo adam algo confundido

-Tal vez es por mi hermano, "Freddie Benson" –respondió britany

-¿freddie es tu hermano?

-Si

-Yo no sabía que freddie tuviera una hermana

-Créeme, nadie sabía –respondió britany

-¡Wow!, pues que guardadito se lo tenía freddie, bien, debo irme, un placer conocerte brit.

-igualmente adam

Adam siguió caminando y cuando estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras vió a gibby que seguía ahí.

-Oye gibby

-¿si?

-¿tu sabías que freddie tiene una hermana?

-Me acabo de enterar, me lo dijo ayer, ¿por?

-no por nada, simple "curiosidad"

-Bien

-Hasta luego gibby –dijo adam mientras subía las escaleras.

Freddie llevó a sam a un sitio dudoso. :P

-¿Qué hacemos en este parque? –pregunto sam confundida

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-Un momento… no puede ser posible… ¿aún existe?

-Claro que aún existe, este es el parquecito donde veníamos a jugar cuando teníamos 9 años –dijo freddie sonriendo

-Había olvidado que este parque existia –dijo sam

-Bueno, pues ahora ya lo recordaste

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Para hablar con tranquilidad

-Perderemos una clase freddie

-Lo se, pero esto es más importante que una clase

-bueno en realidad si falto perdere mi asistencia perfecta

-La puedes justificar

-Solo dime de que quieres que hablemos y ya

-Sam, sere claro y lo resumiré todo

-Eso espero

-Sam, fui un idiota, o mejor dicho, soy un idiota, tu siendo mi mejor amiga por 10 años y decidí creerle a alguien que muy apenas conocía pero que me traía loco de amor, o al menos eso creí, me di cuenta que carly no valía la pena, y por ella perdí la gran amistad que tenía contigo y enserio estoy muy arrepentido, quiero que me perdones, y que me des la oportunidad de volver a ser tu amigo

-Freddie, esto no es fácil para mi, los verdaderos amigos se tienen confianza y tu no me tuviste confianza a mi…

-Lo se y en verdad me arrepiento, pero por favor sam, dame una oportunidad de poder recuperar tu amistad, prémieme acercarme a ti para volver a ser los grandes amigos que solíamos ser –dijo freddie mientras comenzaba a resbalar una lagrima por su mejilla

-Freddie, ¿estas llorando? –pregunto sam sorprendida

Freddie se puso de rodillas.

-Perdóname sam, dame la oportunidad, por favor –dijo freddie mientras más lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

Sam se puso de rodillas y lo miró firmemente a los ojos.

-Freddie, no era necesario que hicieras esto… -dijo sam

-Claro que si, sam por favor, dame la oportunidad –insistió freddie.

Sam solo lo veía firmemente a los ojos, esos ojos llorosos que tenía freddie.

¡Continuara! ¿Sam le dará la oportunidad a freddie o no? :P ….

Se acerca el capitulo final de este fanfic. Muchas cosas pueden suceder y les doy el adelanto de que un nuevo personaje llegara.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18: Dile quien soy

Sam se puso de rodillas y lo miró firmemente a los ojos.

-Freddie, no era necesario que hicieras esto… -dijo sam

-Claro que si, sam por favor, dame la oportunidad –insistió freddie.

Sam solo lo veía firmemente a los ojos, esos ojos llorosos que tenía freddie.

-Esta bien freddie –respondió sam

-¿enserio? –pregunto freddie sorprendido

-Si, enserio –respondió sam

Freddie se puso de pie y limpió sus lagrimas y ayudo a sam a ponerse de pie. Freddie comenzó a abrazarla muy fuerte.

-Gracias sam

-No tienes que agradecer, como me dijo mi hermana melanie, creo que nunca es tarde para corregir sus errores y tampoco es tarde para dar una 2º oportunidad.

-tu hermana tiene toda la razón y sam una cosa…

-¿si?

-Cuando yo haya recuperado tu amistad completamente, es decir, cuando haya recuperado tu confianza quiero que me lo hagas saber, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –respondió sam sonriendo

-Gracias

-de nada, bien, ahora regresemos a la escuela

-Claro

Carly se encontraba con brad en el patio trasero de la escuela.

Brad comenzó a besar a carly con una rudeza impresionante.

-Tranquilo –dijo carly

Brad recargó a carly en la pared y volvió a besarla.

-Carly, te amo

-y yo a ti brad

-hagamoslo ahora

-¿Qué? –dijo carly sorprendida alejando a brad.

-Hagamoslo.

-No brad

-¿Por qué no?, tu eres mía

-Si soy tuya pero quiero que sea algo especial, quiero estar segura

-¿Eres virgen? –pregunto brad confundido

-Si, aún soy virgen, mira tal vez fui muy mala con Freddie pero eso no significa que sea una

-Puta –dijo brad terminando la oración de carly

-Yo iba a decir que una "cualquiera" pero tu palabra completo la oración más original.

-Mira, solo quiero que sepas que yo no soy de esos chicos que dicen "te esperare", te dire la verdad, al menos yo no relaciono el sexo con el amor, ustedes las mujeres ven el sexo como un detalle de "amor" y yo no, yo lo veo como una "necesidad".

-O sea que tu piensas sexualmente?

-Exacto, y a mi no me gusta recibir un "no" por respuesta

-Pues acostúmbrate, porque si quieres seguir conmigo ese "no" lo tienes que aceptar

-Bueno, mira, te daré una oportunidad porque realmente te quiero, hagamos algo, si tu quieres seguir conmigo "para siempre" hazlo conmigo, para que lo pienses mejor te doy 4 días, de aquí hasta el fin de semana ¿Qué te parece?

-Eso es ser un poco hombre brad, si realmente me amaras no me pedirías eso

-Si realmente me amaras confiarías en mi y te entregarías a mi por completo

-Pero es que…

-Pero es que nada, confía en mi, piénsalo nena.

Sam y freddie llegaron a la escuela y el timbre sonó, pues la clase que ambos perdieron acababa de terminar.

Adam bajó las escaleras y encontró a sam.

-Sam –dijo adam mientras se acercaba a donde estaba ella.

-Hola amor

-¿Dónde estabas?, estaba muy preocupado

-andaba por ahí, lo siento

-Intenten llamarte pero ya no tengo crédito

-no te preocupes amor, estoy bien

-Ahora que te veo si estoy más tranquilo… Un momento, ¿estabas con benson? –pregunto adam molesto

-Bueno, eso no me corresponde a mi responderlo, adiós sam, te veo luego –dijo freddie mientras se retiraba.

-Sam no me haz respondido, ¿estuviste con freddie?

-Bueno si amor, estuvimos hablando, quería terminar con eso de una vez

-¿y por eso decidiste perderte una clase? –pregunto adam molesto

-si pero no tiene importancia amor, tranquilo

-¿Qué no tiene importancia?, sam, estuviste con el chico que te trato muy mal, con un idiota

-No permito que te expreses así de el…

-Ahora lo defiendes –dijo adam molesto

-Pues si adam, freddie esta arrepentido

-Y te tragaste su cuento y lo perdonaste

-Aún no lo he perdonado, solo permití que se acerque a mi para volver a ser amigos

-¿Por qué no lo consultaste conmigo?

-Lo iba a hacer pero no te vi esta mañana

-pudiste esperar

-Freddie se adelanto

-Freddie pudo esperar, entonces –dijo adam molesto

-Como te dije, quería terminar con eso de una vez

El timbre sono.

-Mira bebe, no quiero que estemos enojados o peleados, esta bien, acepto la decisión que tomaste –dijo adam

-¿enserio? –pregunto sam confundida

-Enserio –respondió adam

-Gracias –dijo sam mientras le daba un beso.

-me voy a clase, te veo en la salida –dijo adam

-Claro –respondió sam.

Sam se dirigió a su casillero para guardar algunas cosas cuando de pronto vio bajar a una chica castaña que venía con freddie de las escaleras.

-Ya te dije britany que no me hables -decía freddie mientras llevaba a britany del hombro

-Me estas lastimando –decía britany tratando de soltarse.

Freddie no había notado que sam estaba ahí, pues creyó que ya todos se habían ido a sus clases.

-¡Freddie!, ¿Qué haces? –dijo sam en un tono molesto

Freddie quedó sorprendido

-Sam, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo freddie sorprendido y asustado

-Creo que yo pregunte primero, ¿Qué haces?

Freddie soltó a britany del hombro.

-Dile freddie, dile que hacías y dile quien soy yo –dijo britany molesta

-Cállate

-No –respondió britany muy enojada

-No entiendo nada, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir freddie?

-Resulta que yo soy…

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo –dijo freddie

-Freddie, si no me dices quien es ella te juro que ahora si dejaremos de ser amigos por siempre y te ignorare el resto de mi vida –dijo sam molesta

A freddie no le quedo de otra más que decirle la verdad a sam.

-Sam, ella es "britany"…mi hermana –dijo freddie en un tono serio.

-¿Qué? –dijo sam sorprendida.

-Como lo escuchas huerita, soy "britany", la hermana de freddie.

¡Continuara!

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fanfic =), sigame en twitter como **"CieloLopez_"** regreso follow, ahí usted puede preguntarme lo que quiera :P sobre mis fanfics :P.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: Acéptala, el pasado queda atrás.

-Freddie, si no me dices quien es ella te juro que ahora si dejaremos de ser amigos por siempre y te ignorare el resto de mi vida –dijo sam molesta

A freddie no le quedo de otra más que decirle la verdad a sam.

-Sam, ella es "britany"…mi hermana –dijo freddie en un tono serio.

-¿Qué? –dijo sam sorprendida.

-Como lo escuchas huerita, soy "britany", la hermana de freddie. –dijo britany con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Freddie, ¿y por que la estabas tratado así? –pregunto sam confundida

-El me trata así porque simplemente me odia, no quiere aceptar que yo soy su hermana.

-Britany, podrías dejarme a solas con el

-Claro –respondió britany

Britany se fue dejando a sam y freddie solos, ambos se sentaron en el segundo escalón.

-Freddie, ¿Por qué tratas así a tu hermana? ¿y por que nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana?

-Es una larga historia sam

-Pues me encantaría escucharla –respondió sam

[40 minutos después]

-Freddie, por lo que me haz contado no es nada fácil pero sabes, nunca es tarde para corregir nuestros errores y tampoco es tarde para "perdonar"

-Pero mi situación es distinta sam

-No importa lo distinta que sea, siempre hay segundas oportunidades y tu debes dársela a britany

-Ella es parte de ti, son la misma sangre, Acéptala, es la única hermana que tienes, yo todo este tiempo creí que eras hijo único, pero ahora daté cuenta, tienes una hermana que por cierto es muy bonita, dale la oportunidad, deja el pasado atrás y vive el presente.

-De acuerdo, solo porque tú me lo pides y porque tienes razón, debo dejar el pasado atrás y vivir el presente, el hoy es lo que importa

-Así se habla, así que adelante "bulldog"

-Gracias sam –respondió freddie

Sam se puso de pie apoyándose con la rodilla de freddie.

-Bien, ya son 2 clases las que perdimos –dijo sam

-Lo sé, 2 faltas no creo que afecten –respondió freddie poniéndose de pie.

-bien, debo ir al baño y por favor, que adam no se entere que estuvimos juntos ¿de acuerdo? –dijo sam

-de acuerdo –respondió freddie resignado

El timbre sonó

Sam corrió de inmediato al baño, y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus clases para irse a casa.

Gibby bajó las escaleras y topo a su amigo freddie.

-Hey amigo –saludo gibby a Freddy

-Hey gib! –respondió freddie

-Saliste antes que yo de clase, que raro he! –comentó gibby

-No entre a clase, es que, me la pase con sam las ultimas 2 horas de clases, es decir, no entramos a las 2 ultimas, nos quedamos afuera.

-¿enserio?

-si amigo, fue estupendo, sam volvió a aceptarme como su amigo y no la perderé esta vez, por nada del mundo –dijo freddie con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro

Adam se acercó.

-Podrías repetir lo que dijiste –dijo adam molesto mirando a freddie a los ojos

-¿repetir que?, dije muchas cosas –respondió Freddy

-Hey amigos, pertenecemos al mismo equipo, todos somos amigos –dijo gibby poniéndose en medio ya que adam y freddie comenzaban a mirarse con ganas de matarse.

-Mira freddie, te escuche perfectamente cuando dijiste que tu y sam pasaron las ultimas 2 horas juntos, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes? –Dijo adam molesto

Freddie quedó pensativo y no respondía a adam, adam no tuvo otra alternativa más que tomar a freddie de la camisa de la parte del cuello para presionarlo.

-Dime freddie, ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

Sam se acercó corriendo para quitar a adam.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede adam?, ¿Por qué tenías así a Freddie? –dijo sam molesta

-Sin querer escuche que freddie le dijo a gibby que paso las ultimas 2 horas contigo, ¿es cierto? –pregunto adam en un tono serio

Sam quedó pensativa y voltio a ver a freddie.

-Lo siento sam –dijo Freddy

-No te preocupes freddie –respondió sam.

-¿entonces es cierto? –pregunto adam

-Si adam, Freddy y yo pasamos las últimas 2 horas juntos, ¿Qué tiene que ver? –dijo sam

-Pues que…

-Mira adam –interrumpió freddie. –Sam y yo no hicimos nada malo, solo conversamos y fue todo lo que paso, yo sé que ella es tu novia y lo respeto.

-¿es cierto eso sam? –pregunto adam

-Si adam, confía en mi, solo conversamos –dijo sam sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de adam

-¿vamos por un licuado? –pregunto adam sonriendo

-Vamos –respondió sam

Adam y sam salieron de la escuela…

-Amigo, ¿eres tonto o que? –dijo gibby

-Para nada, no quise pelearme con adam, saldré afectado yo y podría perder a sam, en fin, quería contarte algo –dijo freddie

-pues cuéntame amigo –respondió gibby

-Hable con sam sobre mi hermana…

-¿sam sabe que tienes una hermana?

-Si, ella vio cuando quise sacar a britany de aquí y sam me detuvo, el punto es que comprendí que hice mal, y me disculpare con britany y ahora en adelante tratare de convivir con ella

-Que bueno amigo, porque como te dije, deja el pasado atrás, el hoy es lo que importa

-Si, lo sé, en fin, te veo mañana, tengo que irme –dijo freddie

La escuela casi estaba vacía, solo quedaba gibby quien decidió ir al baño….

Carly estaba esperando a brad por la puerta de salida de la escuela. La sorpresa de carly fue cuando vio a brad con otra chica. Brad al ver a carly se despidió de la chica y se acercó a donde estaba carly.

-¿A quien esperas? –pregunto brad

-A ti –respondió carly en un tono molesto

-¿para que? ¿acaso ya pensaste lo que te dije? –pregunto brad

-No lo he pensado bien –respondió carly.

Brad recargó a carly en la pared muy rudamente.

-Mira nena, yo no estoy para estas ridiculeces, eres mi novia, así que eres mía y lo haras conmigo quieras o no…

-Y si no lo hago, ¿Qué? –pregunto carly en un tono molesto

-Pues, ¿viste la chica con la que venía?, con ella si se podrá

-Haz lo que quieras, mi respuesta es un "no" y se acabo –dijo carly

Brad soltó a carly.

-Entonces, Terminamos nena –dijo brad mientras salía de la escuela.

Carly caminó hacía la escalera y se sentó, comenzó a llorar mientras se recargaba.

¡Continuara!

Follow me on twitter y preguntame todo lo que quieras sobre el fic o así :P **"CieloLopez_"**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: No llores nena.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo tiene un contenido poco fuerte, no es apto para menores de edad.

Carly se sentó en la escalera y comenzó a llorar mientras se recargaba en la pared.

Gibby al salir del baño camino hacía la puerta de salida pero se detuvo al ver a carly sentada llorando.

-¿Carly? –pregunto gibby confundido

-Gibby, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto carly sorprendida mientras limpiaba sus mejillas

-Fui al baño, por eso sigo aquí en la escuela, pero tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?, y ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto gibby sentándose a lado de ella.

-Eso no te importa –respondió carly

-Claro que me importa, por eso te estoy preguntando –respondió gibby

-Solo te diré algo, jamás hagas lo que no quieras que te hagan, todo se regresa –dijo carly mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿es un dicho? –pregunto gibby mientras se ponía de pie.

-tómalo como quieras, dicho, frase, oración, consejo, el punto es que siempre tenlo presente. –respondió carly

Gibby limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de carly.

-No llores nena. –dijo gibby

Carly no aguanto más y abrazo a gibby, se recargo en su hombro y comenzó a llorar.

-Bueno, llora, así te desahogaras. –dijo gibby mientras abrazaba a carly.

Freddie llegó a su casa y encontró en la sala a su hermana britany.

Britany al ver a freddie se puso de pie del sofá donde estaba sentada para irse.

-Espera britany –dijo freddie

-¿Qué?

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo freddie

-Si me vas a pedir que me vaya pierdes tu tiempo freddie –respondió britany

-No para nada, vamos, siéntate –dijo freddie

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-¿de que quieres hablar? –pregunto britany confundida y asustada

-¿Recuerdas a la "Huerita"? –pregunto Freddie

-Si, la recuerdo –respondió britany

-Ella fue mi mejor amiga, y digo que "fue" porque por entupido perdí su amistad, y ahora que ella volvió a ser mi amiga le conté sobre lo que ocurrió en el pasado y me aconsejo que debo dejar el rencor atrás y debo vivir el hoy, así que quiero disculparme contigo britany, eres mi hermana, debo quererte, no odiarte.

-¿es enserio? –pregunto britany confundida

-Si –respondió freddie sonriendo

-Es increíble que esto este sucediendo –dijo britany

-Pues créelo, "hermanita" –dijo freddie sonriendo

-¿Abrazo? –dijo britany

Freddie respondió al abrazo de su hermana y su papá llegó.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? –pregunto el señor benson sorprendido.

-Pues lo que ves papá –respondió Freddy sonriendo

-Me alegra que ustedes dos ya no estén peleados –dijo el señor benson

Gibby seguía abrazando a carly, al parecer ella comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-¿Por qué estas aquí gibby? –Pregunto carly

-Porque no quiero que te sientas sola, estoy aquí para apoyarte –respondió gibby

-Gracias por tu apoyo gibby, eres el único que siento que lo hace de verdad y no por interés –respondió carly.

-Sé que no hemos tratado mucho y menos después de lo que le hiciste a mi amigo, pero no te iba a dejar sola al verte de esta manera.

-y te lo agradezco, al sentir tu compañía me sentí muy bien, sentí por primera vez el apoyo de un tipo "amigo" –respondió carly mientras se sentaba en el escalón

Gibby se acerco y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Pues podemos ser amigos, si tú quieres –respondió gibby

-¿Enserio? –pregunto carly confundida

-Claro –respondió gibby

-Entonces si, Quiero ser tu amiga –respondió carly sonriendo

-Genial, ahora que somos amigos, ¿quieres contarme el motivo por el que llorabas? –dijo gibby

-Te contare camino a casa –dijo carly poniéndose de pie

-De Acuerdo –respondió gibby

Adam y sam se encontraban caminando por un parque, ambos tomados de la mano iban charlando.

-Mi amor, ¿estas segura de querer hablarle todavía a Freddie? –pregunto adam

-Si amor, estoy segura, es bueno darle a las personas una 2º oportunidad, quiero mucho a freddie, el ha sido mi mejor amigo desde los 6 años.

-Pero, después de todo lo que te hizo, ¿haz decidido perdonarlo? –dijo adam molesto

-Hay que aprender a perdonar a las personas adam, y como te dije, lo quiero mucho, aparte no lo he perdonado por completo, esta a prueba.

-De acuerdo, aceptare tu amistad con freddie pero si vuelve ha hacerte daño, le daré una paliza. –respondió adam sonriendo.

[Día siguiente] [En la escuela]

Gibby llego acompañado de carly, lo cual le sorprendió a freddie quien se encontraba sacando libros de su casillero.

Carly se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de gibby y subió las escaleras, gibby se acerco con freddie y lo saludo.

-Hey amigo

-Hey Gib!, oye… ¿Por qué venías con carly? –pregunto freddie sorprendido

-oh, bueno, te lo resumiré, ella y yo somos amigos.

-¿Cuándo paso? –pregunto freddie aún más confundido

-Fue ayer, después te contare bien, solo espero que no te moleste

-bueno no, la verdad no me molesta, tu puedes ser amigo de quien quieras –respondió freddie

-Gracias amigo, mira, yo sé que ella te hizo daño y jugo contigo pero no me hizo nada a mi, así que por eso decidí hablarle –dijo gibby

-No te preocupes amigo, como te dije, tu puedes ser amigo de quien quieras, aparte lo que me hizo carly me tiene sin cuidado –respondió freddie

-Genial amigo, gracias –respondió gibby

Sam llegó y se acerco con gibby y freddie.

-Hola

-hola sam

-¿Qué hay sam? –pregunto gibby

-mm nada gibby, ¿y que hacen?

-Estaba sacando unos libros de mi casillero –respondió freddie

-y yo solo lo miraba –respondió gibby

-Woow, que genial –respondió sam

-Bien, yo me voy, hasta luego –dijo gibby yéndose de ahí

Sam y freddie quedaron solos.

-¿y que cuentas freddie? –pregunto sam sonriendo

-pues que ya le hablo a mi hermana, ya no le guardo rencor a carly por lo que me hizo y seguí todos tus consejos.

-Que bien, eso me alegra, ¿y que clase tienes a 1º hora?

-Tengo matemáticas, aunque no sé si entrar, la maestra me odia, no he pasado ningun examen de los que me ha aplicado –dijo freddie preocupado

-Pero si entregas todas las tareas puedes pasar –respondió sam

-Lo sé, pero la maestra dijo que si no pasaba el examen final aunque haya entregado todas las tareas no me pasara, esa es mi mayor preocupación –respondió freddie

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudare a estudiar

-¿enserio? –pregunto freddie sorprendido

-Claro, si quieres este fin de semana vas a mi casa –dijo sam

-Encantado, enserio gracias sam, recibir asesoría de tu parte me ayudara mucho –respondió freddie

Britany llegó y se acerco en donde estaba su hermano freddie con sam.

-Hola –saludo britany

-Hola –saludo sam

-Hola brit –dijo freddie

-Olvidaste tu celular en casa –dijo britany mientras le daba el celular a freddie

-Wow!, gracias,

-De nada, bueno, hasta luego –dijo britany mientras se retiraba de ahí

Carly se encontraba en el salón de clases con su amiga wendy.

-Así es, brad y yo terminamos, creí que mi relación con el sería algo duradero, creí que el me quería de verdad, pero me di cuenta que lo que quería era tener "sexo" con la chica más popular de esta escuela –dijo carly

-Brad es un tonto, ya no le hagas caso

Brad entro al salón de clases y se acerco a donde estaba carly sentada.

-Carly, tenemos que hablar

Carly se puso de pie.

-Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar brad, ya todo acabo, aparte no quiero hablar contigo –respondió carly

-Dije "tenemos que hablar" no te pregunte si querías o no –dijo brad en un tono molesto mientras jalonaba a carly del hombro y la saco del salón.

-Suéltame, no seas un marica, así no se le trata a una mujer –decía carly pero a brad no le importo, el la llevó a la fuerza a un lugar más privado.

Gibby llegó al salón de clases donde estaba carly y encontro a wendy preocupada.

-Hola wendy, ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto gibby

-Es que vino brad y se llevo a carly a la fuerza

-¿Qué? –grito gibby enojado

-No sé a donde se la llevo, probablemente al mismo lugar de siempre

-¿y cual es el mismo lugar de siempre?

-Te dije que yo no me quedaría con un "no" de respuesta –dijo brad enojado

-Jamás me harás tuya brad, eres un puerco, eres un chico que solo piensa en "sexo", y se te ha hecho con muchas pero conmigo no.

-Tu no serás la excepción –respondió brad.

Brad comenzó a besar a carly muy bruscamente, eso ya no era normal, al parecer brad quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella sin importarle más nada, carly solo trataba de defenderse pero a más no poder brad comenzó a arañar de su blusa.

Gibby corrió por todos los pasillos, al parecer la información de wendy no era la correcta, pues wendy pensó que brad llevaría a carly a la sala de maestros, gibby recordó un lugar más, el patio trasero de la escuela, era el único lugar que quedaba para buscar, así que gibby corrió de inmediato, gibby temía que brad pudiera hacerle algo malo, gibby lo presentía.

Carly comenzó a gritar y a llorar, ella rasguñaba a brad pero no funcionaba, brad tenía más fuerza, carly ya no pudo más, se dio por vencida, pues ya era demasiado tarde, brad ya había abusado sexualmente de ella.

¡Continuara!


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: Prometo apoyarte siempre

ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo tiene un contenido poco fuerte, no es apto para menores de edad.

Carly comenzó a gritar y a llorar, ella rasguñaba a brad pero no funcionaba, brad tenía más fuerza, carly ya no pudo más, se dio por vencida, pues ya era demasiado tarde, brad ya había abusado sexualmente de ella.

Carly estaba sentada en el pasto, ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste brad?, te rogué que no lo hicieras –dijo carly

-Te dije que tú no serías la excepción –dijo brad

Gibby llegó corriendo y vio a carly sentada en el pastó con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Gibby se acercó de inmediato con carly y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Brad se fué corriendo del lugar.

-¿Qué ocurrió carly? –pregunto gibby confundido

Gibby entre lágrimas le respondió

-Abuso de mí…

Gibby quedó impactado con la respuesta de carly.

Gibby abrazó a carly fuertemente en su pecho, ella no dejaba de llorar.

-Tranquila carly, prometo apoyarte siempre, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, te prometo que brad tendrá su merecido.

Casi era hora de salida, la rutina en la escuela estaba por terminar. Adam se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, cuando de pronto topo con britany, la hermana de freddie.

-Hola adam –saludo britany sonriendo

-Hola britany, ¿Cómo estas? –respondió adam sonriendo

-Muy bien, ¿oye no haz visto a mi hermano freddie?

-No, no lo he visto

-Es que hace rato estaba con la chica rubia

-¿chica rubia?

-Si, creo que sam

-Wow, bueno eso me dolió, siento feo al saber que mi novia esta pasando más tiempo con tu hermano que conmigo –respondió adam

-¿es tu novia?

-si

-yo creí que pronto sería novia de mi hermano, no sabía enserio –dijo britany

-si bueno, la buscare, te veo después –dijo adam

-Claro, hasta luego.

Gibby estaba con carly, se habían perdido todas las clases.

-Carly, ¿Por qué no lo denuncias?, puedes decir que fue violación

-No puedo hacerlo, yo ya no era virgen de todos modos, tardaran mucho, se hará mucho rollo y después saldrán que no fue grave.

-Bueno, no fue violación pero abuso de ti, tu no quería y el te obligo.

-Mejor lo dejare así,

-Bueno, si tu quieres no lo denuncies, pero el tendrá su merecido, créeme

-Dios le dará su castigo gibby, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa

-No me meteré en problemas, y te lo prometí, te dije que el tendrá su merecido y así será.

La rutina en la escuela había terminado, sam encontró a adam en la salida.

-Hola amor –saludo sam a adam a lo que el se porto muy cortante. El no respondió al beso que ella quiso darle.

-Hola sam –respondió adam volteando la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto sam confundida

-me entere que te pasaste el día entero con freddie, ¿acaso el es tu novio? –dijo adam molesto

-Si, me pase todo el día con el porque lo estaba ayudando –respondió sam

-Pues que lo ayude alguien más, porque tú ya tienes dueño

-¿perdón?, ¿dueño?; ¿de que rayos hablas?, yo no soy un perro como para que digas que eres mi "dueño" –respondió sam molesta.

-Sam, por culpa de ese chico tu y yo hemos peleado últimamente, era mejor tener a freddie fuera de nuestras vidas

-No adam, en realidad todas las peleas son causadas por tus malditos celos, al parecer jamás tendrás confianza en mí ni en ti mismo. –dijo sam muy molesta

-¿ahora lo defiendes?, lo que me faltaba, que le dieras preferencia a un idiota que te lastimo demasiado y yo como idiota apoyándote, tal vez solo fue una perdida de tiempo

-¿entonces si fue una perdida de tiempo por qué sigues conmigo?, adam yo ya no soporto esto, lo mejor para los dos es que terminemos

-¿En verdad quieres que terminemos? –dijo adam en un tono serio

-No hay otra opción,

-Ahora me doy cuenta a quien le diste preferencia

-Como te dije, a freddie lo quiero mucho, a el lo conozco desde que tenía 6 años y a ti solo llevo meses de conocerte.

-entonces si así lo quieres… terminamos –respondió adam

-De acuerdo –respondió sam

Adam salió de la escuela muy molesto, sam hizo lo mismo, ella se fue para su casa.

Gibby quería darle su merecido a brad, así que gibby lo siguió hasta su casillero, ambos quedaban solos en la escuela.

-hola brad –dijo gibby en un tono extraño

-¿Qué haces aquí gordo?

-digamos que, vine a darte una lección –respondió gibby

-¿lección sobre que?

Gibby se acerco a brad y comenzó a golpearlo desesperadamente y entre gritos decía.

-A darte la lección de que a una chica no se le obliga a tener relaciones sexuales, y se le tratara con respeto siempre. Eso fue lo que dijo gibby.

Freddie a diario iba al GYM, su rutina ya había terminado así que decidió volver a casa. Al entrar se encontró con una chica pelirroja.

-Hola –saludo freddie confundido

-Hola, soy madi –saludo la pelirroja sonriendo

Britany llegó de inmediato.

-Wow!, ya veo que conoces a mi amiga madi hermano –dijo britany sonriendo

-En realidad, apenas nos estamos conociendo

-Así es brit –respondió madi

-Disculpa que venga en estas condiciones, ando todo sudoroso pero es que vengo del gym –dijo freddie

-No te preocupes –respondió madi sonriendo

-bueno yo tengo que ir a darme un baño, hasta luego –dijo freddie mientras se iba a su habitación.

Madi voltio con britany y comenzó a sonreír.

-Wow!, tu hermano esta guapísimo y es todo un caballero, britany prepárate porque próximamente tu y yo seremos "cuñadas". –dijo madi emocionada

-Me alegra saber eso madi, tienes que conquista a mi hermano y yo te ayude –respondió britany sonriendo.

[En casa de sam]

Sam se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa hciendo tarea, melanie se acercó al verla que estaba algo pensativa.

-Sam, ¿estas bien? –pregunto melanie preocupada

Sam no respondió, al parecer no la escucho.

-Sam!, -grito melanie

-¿Qué pasa? –respondió sam asustada

-nada, simplemente que te pregunte algo y no respondiste

-Lo siento, estaba distraída

-Lo note, ¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunto melanie preocupada

-es que adam y yo terminamos –dijo sam deprimida

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto melanie sorprendida

-Peleamos y a la conclusión a la que llegamos fue la de terminar nuestra relación

-¿y por que pelearon? –

-es que me pase el día entero con freddie y eso hizo que adam se enojara pero es que sus celos son excesivos y ya no lo pude soportar –respondió sam

Melanie quedo pensativa por un momento.

[Pensamientos de melanie]

-Esta erala gran oportunidad para freddie, tengo que avisarle de inmediato lo que ha ocurrido, estoy segura que mi hermana será más feliz con freddie que con adam, así que debo tener cuidado con lo que le dire a sam para que ya no vuelva con adam.

[pensamientos de melanie OFF]

-Melanie, ¿Qué opinas? –pregunto sam

-Pues dime algo hermana, ¿tu quieres a adam?

-Claro que lo Quiero

-¿y a Freddie?

-También lo quiero

-¿y a quien quieres más?

-No lo sé, ¿eso importa? –dijo sam confundida

-Claro que importa, porque tal vez tú pasas más tiempo con freddie no solo porque es tu amigo, tal vez… te gusta –dijo melanie

-¿Qué?, ¿freddie gustarme a mi?, para nada hermanita, solo es mi amigo

-pues ponte a pensar, por algo lo prefieres un poco más a el que a adam –dijo melanie

Sam quedo pensativa por un momento…

-Melanie, creo que estas loca, mejor terminare mi tarea –dijo sam

Melanie se puso de pie.

-bueno, mejor piénsalo hermanita –dijo melanie mientras subía las escaleras hacía su habitación.

[En Casa de freddie]

Freddie había terminado de darse un baño y se dirijio a la sala de su casa, se sentó en el sofá y encendio la televisión, su hermana britany llegó y se sentó a un lado de el.

-Hola hermanito –dijo britany sonriendo

-hola –respondio freddie

-oye, quería comentarte algo

-Claro, dime

-¿si recuerdas a madi verdad?, es obvio que tienes que recordarla, se fue hace casi una hora

-Claro que la recuerdo, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-bueno, al parecer le gustas y yo opino que deberías invitarla a salir, como amigos, claro –dijo britany

-¿enserio?, que honor gustarle a tu amiga, es muy bonita –respondió freddie sonriendo

-si lo sé, así que ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? –dijo britany sonriendo

-No lo sé, mira, aunque fuera una salida de amigos pues si yo le gusto ella lo vera de otra forma, lo vera como una cita y yo no quiero eso

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque estoy interesado en alguien más

-¿en quien?

-en sam

-pero ella ya tiene novio –dijo britany molesta

-Lo sé, pero haré todo lo posible por recuperarla

-Hermanito, pero le prometí a mi amiga que te convencería de salir con ella, ándale, sal con ella solo 1 vez y conócela bien, por favor.-insistió britany

Freddie quedo pensativo como por 10 segundos y después voltio a ver a britany.

¡Continuara!


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22: Mejor intento algo nuevo =)

Freddie quedo pensativo como por 10 segundos y después voltio a ver a britany.

-¿y bien? –pregunto britany muy entusiasmada

-De acuerdo –respondió freddie

Britany grito de la emoción.

-Eres el mejor hermanito –dijo britany muy emocionada

Gibby dejó de golpear a brad, …brad no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie ni defenderse.

-Esto es para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres, y sobre todo a carly, y jamás te acerques a ella o te las veras conmigo, ¿entendiste? –dijo gibby muy furioso

Sam se encontraba recostada en el sofá, tenía el libro encima de su estomago, al parecer estaba distraída.

[Pensamientos de sam]

[Sam recordando]

Freddie estaba corriendo persiguiendo a su compañero, estaban jugando a las atrapadas, Freddie corrió cerca de sam y la tumbo, Freddie no dio importancia y siguió corriendo, sam se puso de pie y muy molesta le grito a Freddie.

Sam: ¡Fíjate por donde caminas niño tonto!

Freddie solo saco la lengua y corrió, sam se enojo y comenzó a perseguirlo, sam muy rápido corrió detrás de Freddie y logro derribarlo.

Freddie: No me lastimes

Sam: no me vuelvas a tumbar –dijo sam mientras estaba encima de Freddie y lanzaba una mirada amenazadora

Freddie: ¡de acuerdo!

[Recuerdo 2]

Freddie: pues ella me dijo que yo le gusto y después pude lograr vencer mi timidez y le dije que también ella me gusta que incluso desde el 3º grado de secundaria y le pregunte que si quería ser mi novia y ella me respondió que SI y ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo

Sam: pues estoy muy feliz por ti amigo

Freddie: ¡gracias!

Sam: te lo dije, le gustas a carly shay, siempre lo supe

Freddie: si, tenías razón

[Termino de recordar]

[Pensamiento de sam]

¿Por qué recuerdo bellos y malos momentos de freddie?, ¿Qué me pasa?, no dejo de pensar en el, su amistad en verdad es muy valiosa para mi y no permitiré que la vuelvan a destruir.

[Sam terminó de pensar]

Gibby se encontraba en casa de carly, fue a visitarla después de lo que le hizo a brad.

-¿y que haces aquí gibby? –pregunto carly sorprendida por la visita de gib

-Pues solo quise venir a saludar y a charlar contigo un rato –respondió gibby

-Genial, me hace falta compañía de un amigo, vivo sola, mis papás se la pasan viajando así que es como si viviera sola –dijo carly

-bueno pues aquí estoy yo, y bueno tengo que decirte algo

-claro dime

-¿recuerdas que te dije que brad tendría su merecido?

-Si, lo recuerdo bien –respondió carly confundida

-Pues ya lo tuvo

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Cómo? –pregunto carly sorprendida

-a la hora de la salida lo encontre y pelie con el, probablemente siga tirado en la escuela –dijo gibby de manera relajada

-y lo dices así tan "tranquilo", gibby te dije que así lo dejaras

-No podía dejarlo así carly, el te hizo mucho daño, más de lo que yo le hice a el –respondió gibby

-Lo se, pero no era forma de solucionarlo, aunque lo hayas golpeado o matado no podrá borrarse lo que me hizo –dijo carly deprimida

-Lo sé, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados –respondió gibby.

-Gibby!, en verdad no tenías que hacerlo, tu apenas me conoces, no llevamos mucho tiempo siendo amigos

-Lo sé pero, siento que eres especial –dijo gibby en un tono serio y tierno

-¿especial?, ¿en que forma?

-Pues siento que te conozco de toda la vida, que incluso podemos llegar a ser mejores amigos –respondió gibby sonriendo

-es un honor que pienses eso de mi, ¿sabes?, cuando en ese momento estaba llorando y tu te acercaste para preguntarme lo que me pasaba me sentí tan cómoda, sentí un amigo de verdad por primera vez a parte de wendy –respondió carly de manera tímida

-¿sabes?, tu eres la primera chica a la que le hablo de verdad, no de esas típicas chicas que van a buscarte para una foto al terminar un partido de fútbol y presumir que estuvo cerca de uno de los del equipo, por eso siento que eres especial

-Gracias, pero aún sigo en desacuerdo en lo que le hiciste a brad.

-Eso se merecía y mucho más –respondió gibby

-Lo sé pero… debimos esperar a que su castigo llegara por si solo

-Yo no podía esperar, ese chico te hizo daño, y no debió, por eso le di su merecido, … lo hice por ti –dijo gibby sonriendo

[Día siguiente] [En La escuela]

Sam se encontraba charlando con gibby cerca del casillero de freddie.

-¿entonces ya todo va bien con freddie? –pregunto gibby

-Si, en lo absoluto todo va bien, estoy feliz por volver a hablarle –respondió sam sonriendo

Adam entró por la puerta principal de la escuela y tenía que pasar para ir a su casillero cerca de sam y gibby, adam caminó y vio a sam de frente, no dijo ninguna palabra en lo absoluto, entonces fue cuando gibby vió la situación muy extraña.

[Pensamientos de gibby]

-¿estaran peleados?, ¿Por qué no se besarían?, ¿ya habrán termiando?, ¿Qué estara pasando?.

Eso se preguntaba gibby y miles de preguntas más rondaban por su cabeza

[fin de pensamientos de gibby]

Sam solo agacho la cabeza algo deprimida y volvio a levantarla dando un gran suspiro, adam cerro su casillero con fuerza y se retiro de ahí para no seguir cerca de sam y gibby.

-Oye, soy yo o adam te ignoro por completo? –dijo gibby

-Me ignoro por completo –respondió sam

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, ayer tuvimos una pelea y llegamos a la conclusión de…

Carly interrumpió llegando detrás de gibby tapandole los ojos con la tipica pregunta de "Adivina ¿Quién soy", gibby sonrío e hizo como si no sabía quien era, así que respondió

-Mi abuelita yeye?

-No tonto, soy carly –respondió ella

Gibby voltio y la abrazo

-hola, ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien

Sam quedó sorprendido al ver eso, pues según ella gibby y carly no se hablaban para nada.

-amm, ¿soy yo o tu y carly son amigos? –pregunto sam confundida

-Carly y yo somos amigos, han ocurrido muchas cosas últimamente

-Wow, pues creo que es genial, bueno hablamos después, adiós –dijo sam mientras se iba del lugar.

Carly y gibby quedaron solos.

-y bien, ¿Qué haras hoy a la salida?

-Nada y tú? –pregunto carly sonriendo

Tal vez ambos coqueteaban pero no se daban cuenta.

-Tampoco nada, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un licuado loco?, yo invito –respondió gibby sonriendo

-De acuerdo, acepto, solo porque tu invitas –respondió carly

-Genial –dijo gibby sonriendo

-Bueno, te veo en la salida, adiós –dijo carly

Gibby quedó solo y freddie llegó a la escuela.

-Hey amigo!, ¿Cómo estas? –saludo freddie muy alegre al buen gib!

-Hey amigo, estoy bien, mejor como siempre, guapo y hermoso como todos los días –respondió gibby sonriendo

Freddie solo sonrió.

-y bien, ¿has visto a sam? –pregunto freddie entusiasmado

-Si, hace rato estaba platicando con ella pero tuvo que irse, es que llegó carly y como que quizó dejarnos solos –respondió gibby

-¿te gusta carly acaso? –pregunto freddie

-No, es bonita y todo pero solo es mi amiga, tal vez seamos "mejores amigos" –respondió gibby

-Me alegra que te lleves bien con carly –dijo freddie sonriendo

-Gracias amigo –respondió gibby

-oye adivina, le gusto a la amiga de mi hermana, se llama "madi" o así le dicen, el punto es que es muy bonita y la invitare a salir –comentó freddie

-¿pero que a ti no te gusta sam? –pregunto gibby confundido

-Pues si pero, ¿Por qué no intentar algo nuevo mejor?, sam tiene a adam, ella no me ve como algo más que amigo, no me ha dicho que le gusto o algo –respondió freddie seguro de si mismo

-Bueno amigo, tu sabes lo que haces –respondió gibby

Britany llegó a la escuela acompañada de su amiga "madi". Al parecer madi era la nueva estudiante de la preparatoria.

Britany se acercó a donde estaba su hermano con gibby.

Britany saludo en general y tanto freddie como gibby respondieron a su saludo, britany presento a su amiga madi a gibby pues freddie ya la conocía.

-Oye hermano, madi ingresara hoy aquí, así que como es nueva yo no tengo tiempo de mostrarle la escuela, pues muy apenas y la conozco yo, así que le dije que tu le mostrarías la escuela –dijo britany sonriendo

-Oh bueno pues encantado, yo le mostrare la escuela a madi –respondió freddie sonriendo.

-Gracias freddie, que lindo eres –respondió madi sonriendo

Ya había terminado una clase, freddie estaba mostrándole la escuela a madi, cada esquina de esa escuela y madi solo sonreía. Freddie se dirigió a su casillero y madi lo acompaño. Freddie comenzó a sacar libros y al terminar de hacerlo cerro su casillero.

-¿y bien madi?, ¿te esta gustando la escuela?

-Claro freddie, gracias por mostrarme cada rincón de ella

-No tienes que, lo hago con mucho gusto –respondió freddie sonriendo

-Pues eres todo un caballero y muy encantador, espero que a la salida podamos ir por un licuado

-Claro, de hecho ya tenía planeado invitarte un licuado pero te adelantaste –dijo freddie sonriendo

-Bueno, pues entonces en la salida vamos

-claro –respondió freddie

-Gracias por todo freddie, eres encantador –dijo madi mientras abrazaba a freddie muy tiernamente.

Freddie accedió al abrazo y también la estremeció en sus brazos. El abrazo era de muy larga duración, pues sam iba bajando las escaleras cuando los vio. Sam se detuvo y se enojo al verlos, lo que hizo fue regresar por donde vino.

¡Continuara!


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: No estoy segura de lo que siento

Ya había terminado una clase, freddie estaba mostrándole la escuela a madi, cada esquina de esa escuela y madi solo sonreía. Freddie se dirigió a su casillero y madi lo acompaño. Freddie comenzó a sacar libros y al terminar de hacerlo cerró su casillero.

-¿y bien madi?, ¿te esta gustando la escuela?

-Claro freddie, gracias por mostrarme cada rincón de ella

-No tienes que, lo hago con mucho gusto –respondió freddie sonriendo

-Pues eres todo un caballero y muy encantador, espero que a la salida podamos ir por un licuado

-Claro, de hecho ya tenía planeado invitarte un licuado pero te adelantaste –dijo freddie sonriendo

-Bueno, pues entonces en la salida vamos

-claro –respondió freddie

-Gracias por todo freddie, eres encantador –dijo madi mientras abrazaba a freddie muy tiernamente.

Freddie accedió al abrazo y también la estremeció en sus brazos. El abrazo era de muy larga duración, pues sam iba bajando las escaleras cuando los vio. Sam se detuvo y se enojo al verlos, lo que hizo fue regresar por donde vino.

Freddie y madi dejaron de abrazarse, ambos solo sonrieron algo tímidos.

-Bien, te veo al rato, debo buscar a sam –dijo freddie mientras se iba por el pasillo.

Sam se encontraba en un salón de clases, de pronto britany entró.

-Hola sam, ¿haz visto a freddie?

-Noup! –sam respondió

-Si lo ves dile que lo estoy buscando ¿si?, porfis, es que esta con mi amiga y necesito decirle que…

-Asi que es su amiga –dijo sam susurrando

-¿Qué? –pregunto britany

-no nada, si lo veo yo le digo

-Gracias

Freddie encontró a gibby por el pasillo.

-Hey amigo, ¿haz visto a sam? –pregunto freddie

-No amigo, pero quería contarte algo sobre adam…

-Después amigo, ahora deja voy a buscarla, no la he visto en todo el día –dijo freddie mientras se iba

Gibby siguió caminando y volvió a encontrarse a carly.

-Hola gib! –saludo carly sonriendo

-Hey carly, ¿a que clase vas ahora?

-A la de biología –respondió ella sonriendo

-Genial, recuerda que hoy iremos por un licuado he! –dijo gibby

-Claro que lo recuerdo, ah por cierto, quería decirte algo, más bien pedir tu opinión

-claro dime

-Me gustaría hablar con freddie y pedirle perdón por lo que le hice, el siendo un chico tan bueno no merecía eso, ¿crees que me perdone?

-Me parece muy buena idea y obvio que freddie te va a perdonar, lo que tiene el es que aprendió a no guardar rencor, si deberías hablar con el y así todos podríamos ser amigos, Ah y también creo que deberías hablar con sam, por lo que sé, aún no te llevas bien con ella ¿cierto?

-tienes razón, pero primero hablare con freddie

-Genial

El timbre sonó, así que lo único que hizo gibby y carly fue irse cada a uno a sus clases.

[Una clase después]

Freddie salió de clase y de inmediato se dirigió al casillero de sam para poder encontrarla esta vez, así que comenzó a esperarla, pero su sorpresa fue ver a carly acercandose.

-Hola freddie, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Hola carly, eso creo –respondió freddie algo sorprendido y confundido

-Mira, yo sé que te he hecho cosas malas y te traicione y todo eso, y enserio me siento muy mal por eso, así que sé que no es fácil creerme pero estoy muy arrepentida, así que vine aquí a pedirte que por favor me perdones y aceptes ser mi amigo

Freddie quedo sorprendido por lo que le dijo carly

-¿enserio estas arrepentida? –pregunto freddie

-Si freddie, como te dije, sé que es difícil de creer pero he aprendido mi lección desde aquel día

-¿Qué día?

-Aquel día que creí en brad y después me di cuenta que el me lastimo

-¿te lastimo?, ¿en que forma?

-abuso de mi sexualmente –respondió carly con ganas de llorar

Freddie quedo muy sorprendido por esa respuesta, al ver que carly quería comenzar a llorar así que la abrazo.

-Tranquila carly, enserio lo siento mucho, yo no sabía, y si te perdono ¿de acuerdo? –eso decía freddie mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

Para la mala suerte de freddie sam iba caminando por el pasillo cuando lo vio, sam lo que hizo fue querer ignorarlo y subir las escaleras de inmediato, pero freddie alcanzo a verla y dejo de abrazar a carly.

-Carly, hablamos después ¿de acuerdo?, debo alcanzar a sam

-Claro freddie y gracias –respondió ella

Freddie corrió rápidamente con sam.

-Hey sam!, espera –dijo freddie mientras la tomaba del brazo

-ah, hola freddie –respondió sam

-¿Por qué corriste? –pregunto freddie sorprendido

-Oh, es que no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase

-aún faltan 10 minutos para que comience la ultima clase

-Lo sé, pero me gusta ser puntual –respondió sam

-oh bueno, quería verte

-¿enserio?, wow, pues no lo creo, como te vi con una chica pelirroja y con carly no parecía que quisieras verme

Freddie se sacó de onda.

-¿Qué? –pregunto freddie confundido

-No nada, olvídalo –respondió sam

Britany se acercó a freddie.

-Freddie, ¿Dónde esta madi? ¿ya la invitaste a salir o aún no? –dijo britany en forma rápida

-Bueno, al parecer tienes mucho que hacer hoy freddie, te veo después –dijo sam mientras se iba

-wow, no creí que sam fuera celosa –dijo britany

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que celosa?

-¿no viste su rostro?, en cuanto te pregunte sobre madi y si la habías invitado a salir ella se puso celosita –dijo britany

Freddie mostro una sonrisa, tal vez era una expresión de "Creo que lo estoy logrando".

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Pues que creo que estoy logrando conquistar a sam

-Osea, solo se puso celosa, no quiere decir que ya esta enamorada de ti o algo por el estilo, aparte ella ya tiene novio

-bueno si, pero algo es algo ¿no? –dijo freddie

-Pues si, en fin, ¿la invitaste a salir a madi si o no?

-Si, la invite a ir por un licuado loco y ya, eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecer

-Genial, algo es algo –dijo britany.

Sam se metió al salón de clases, donde al instante adam entró y la topo de frente, ambos se vieron y seguían sin dirigirse la palabra.

Freddie se encontraba guardando un libro en su casillero y gibby se acercó.

-Hey amigo, por fin te encuentron, necesito comentarte algo de adam urgentemente

-Después amigo, debo ir a clase,

-Pero amigo, esto te conviene

-Me dices después, ya sabes que lo que le pase a adam no me interesa

-Pero freddie…

Freddie se fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras y gibby ya no pudo decirle nada.

-Ahh que freddie, le convenía escuchar que sam y adam terminaron, en fin, allá el.

Pasaron 50 minutos, la ultima clase por fin finalizo, sam se dirigió de inmediato a su casillero.

Gibby encontro a freddie fuera del salón de la clase de química.

-amigo tengo que decirtelo porque te conviene saberlo, es sobre adam

-Pues dime, rapido

-El y sam ya no son novios

-¿Qué? –pregunto freddie sorprendido

-como lo escuchas, intente decírtelo pero no me dejabas

-debo buscar a sam

-si, hazlo rápido, antes de que se reconcilien o algo por el estilo

Freddie corrió de inmediato pero madi lo detuvo.

-Hey freddie, ¿ya vamos por el licuado?

-Oh si, el licuado, sobre eso, en realidad

-¿en realidad que?, ¿intentas cancelar esta cita?

Adam bajó las escaleras y vio a sam cerca de su casillero, el no aguanto más y se acerco a donde estaba ella.

-Sam, ¿podemos hablar? –dijo adam en tono serio

-Claro –respondió sam

-Yo no quería que llegáramos a ese extremo, yo no quería que termináramos, lo estuve pensando toda la noche y me di cuenta que cometí muchos errores.

[Con freddie y madi]

-claro que no intento cancelar nuestra cita madi, es solo que debo ir a mi casillero ahora mismo –dijo freddie

-Te acompaño –respondió madi

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaba el casillero de freddie.

Freddie y madi al llegar por las escaleras vieron a sam y adam abrazándose.

El mundo de freddie se vino abajo.

¡Continuara! Sigueme en twitter **"CieloLopez_" o "CieloLpz" ** =)


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24: De lo que veas no creas nada, de lo que te digan cree solo la mitad.

Freddie y madi al llegar por las escaleras vieron a sam y adam abrazándose.

El mundo de freddie se vino abajo al ver a sam y adam abrazándose. Freddie lo único que hizo fue tomar la mano de madi.

-Vamos por el licuado que te invite –dijo freddie

Madi y freddie salieron de la escuela y mientras tanto sam seguía con adam.

-bueno, ¿vamos por un licuado? –pregunto adam

-Claro –respondió sam sonriendo

Ya casi todos habían salido de la escuela, solo quedaba gibby que esperaba a carly sentado en las escaleras.

-Listo –dijo carly

-Genial, ahora vamos por ese licuado

[En licuados locos]

Freddie se encontraba sentado en una mesa cerca de la puerta de entrada de licuados locos con madi.

-Gracias por invitarme freddie, eres un chico muy caballeroso y guapo

-No tienes que, lo hice porque quiero conocerte más –decía freddie mientras veía hacía la mesa donde estaba sam con adam.

Sam y adam solo reían y chocaban sus vasos de licuado como tipo "festejo".

[Pensamiento de freddie]

-Es increíble que perdiera mi oportunidad, ahora sam volvió con adam y eso significa que lo quiere de verdad.

[Fin del pensamiento de freddie]

Gibby se encontraba con carly en una mesa que se encontraba en medio del lugar, ambos charlaban.

-oye, no vi a brad en la escuela, ¿Qué crees que paso con el?

-Tal vez esta en su casa reposando después de la paliza que le di –respondió gibby

-insisto en que no debiste darle su merecido de esa forma

-Tenía que, el te hizo mucho daño

-Lo sé pero, no creo que fuera lo correcto

-Bueno, el punto es que eso ya paso, mejor cambiemos de tema –dijo gibby

Sam y adam reían sin parar, estaban muy felices, ¿pero como era posible? Si no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el transcurso de la mañana en la escuela.

-de pronto mi tía dijo "foto" y todos nos acomodamos, y como la cámara solo tenía poca pila cuando yo llegue y tire a mi tía y la foto salió disparada, el punto es que ese momento no tuvimos que guardarlo en foto porque enserio lo recordaremos toda la vida –dijo adam riendo

-¿enserio? Que loco, y ¿le dolió a tu tía?

-un poco, creo que le dolió más reír tanto que el golpe

-¿pero por que la tiraste?

-yo fui corriendo para alcanzar a salir en la foto pero resbale y bueno ya te imaginaras

-enserio no puedo creerlo –decía sam riendo

Freddie veía que reían y se molesto.

-Ahora vengo –dijo freddie parándose de su asiento

-claro! –respondió madi

Freddie se dirigió hacía la mesa donde sam estaba con adam.

-hola sam, adam

-hola freddie –saludo sam sonriendo

-Si, hola –respondió adam

-Oye adam, te la robare a sam por unos minutos, ¿sam podemos hablar?

-Claro, seguro –dijo sam poniéndose de pie

Freddie y sam caminaron hacía afuera de licuados locos.

-¿Qué pasa freddie?, ¿Por qué dejas a tu amiguita sola? –dijo sam en un tono extraño

-sam escucha, supe que terminaste con adam, gibby me lo dijo y es increíble que ahora volviste con el, ¿Por qué?

-bueno freddie, primero, que rapido te dio el chisme gibby y segundo si estoy con el es porque

-Porque volviste con el, lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué?, osea, quiero saber ¿Por qué terminaron? Y ¿Por qué volvieron?

-bueno freddie si dejaras que hablara…

-Espera, y también si yo soy el motivo pues debes saber algo, yo no debería ser el motivo, porque eso quiere decir que el no confía en ti

-freddie

-y otra es que…

-Ya para de hablar, primero que nada, ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Porque soy tu amigo, tu mejor amigo

-aún no he dicho que te perdone del todo

-bueno no pero es que…

-Pero es que nada freddie, lo que yo haga no debería importarte

-Pues me importa

-Pues no debería ser así

-Sam es que tú no entiendes

-¿entender que?

-Es Que tú me gustas…

Sam quedo paralizada al escuchar eso…

-¿Qué? –pregunto sam confundida

-Lo que escuchaste, y sabes yo mejor… mejor me voy –dijo freddie entrando a licuados locos.

-Madi lo siento, tengo que irme –dijo freddie a madi mientras dejaba dinero en la mesa para el pagar los licuados.

Freddie salió y después sam entró paralizada.

-¿sam estas bien? –pregunto adam preocupado

-si, solo que, quiero irme a casa –respondió sam

-Te acompaño –dijo adam

-NO!, quiero irme sola –respondió sam en tono serio

-De acuerdo –dijo adam

Sam tomo su mochila y salió del lugar.

Gibby quien se encontraba con carly vio que freddie como sam salieron del lugar, muy serios.

-oye, ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-es que hace rato vi a sam y freddie charlando afuera, de pronto entraron algo serios y ahora se acaban de ir –dijo gibby

-que raro, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

-no lo sé, pero espero que no se hayan peleado o algo por el estilo –dijo gibby preocupado

-tranquilo, si ellos pelearon estoy segura que pronto lo arreglaran –respondió carly

Madi estaba hablando con britany por teléfono.

-Así como lo escuchas, tu hermano solo se fue, eso fue muy grosero

-Tranquila madi, hablare con el, porque de que tiene que ser tu novio tiene que serlo

-Hazlo rápido, es increíble que sea el primer chico en dejarme así

-no te desesperes amiga, solo sal de ese lugar tranquilamente y ya

-De acuerdo, no me queda otra

Madi termino la llamada y estaba muy molesta por lo que freddie le hizo.

[En casa de freddie]

Freddie llego a su casa muy serio y britany se le puso en frente.

-Oye freddie, madi me acaba de hablar hace rato por teléfono y me dijo que te fuiste de licuados locos y la dejaste sola, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunto britany algo molesta

-Mira britany, me fui de ahí por motivos personales pero también quiero que sepas que no me interesa tu amiga, entiéndelo por favor –respondió freddie

-Pero tu a ella si, haz el intento –dijo britany

-no, y ahora ire a mi habitación y no quiero que me molestes –dijo freddie

[en casa de sam]

Sam llegó a su casa.

-hola sam, por fin llegas, ¿Por qué tardaste? –pregunto melanie

-fui por un licuado con adam, lo siento –respondió sam

-¿estas bien? .pregunto melanie preocupada al ver el rostro de sam muy serio

-Si, estoy bien, es solo que…

-¿Qué, que?... –

-freddie me dijo algo que no me esperaba

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto melanie confundida

-me dijo que yo le… gusto –dijo sam en un tono serio

-¿Qué? –pregunto melanie sorprendida

-Lo que escuchaste, dijo que le gusto

[En casa de freddie]

Gibby llegó a casa de freddie y melanie atendió.

-hola, ¿esta freddie?

-si, pero no quiere que nadie lo moleste –respondió britany

-¿te lo dijo a ti? –pregunto gibby

-Si

-entonces el se refería a que tu no lo molestes n.n –respondió gibby mientras se dirigía a la habitación de freddie

-Osh gibby –respondió melanie haciendo berrinche

Gibby subió y llego a la habitación de freddie.

-Hey freddie, ¿puedo entrar?

-Claro gibby, pasa –respondió freddie desde el interior de su habitación

Gibby entro y saludo a su amigo freddie, después tomó la silla y se sentó.

-amigo, vi que hablaste con sam afuera de licuados locos y después ambos se marcharon muy serios, ¿Qué paso?

-Lo que paso fue que, le confesé a sam que me gusta, vaya error porque ella ya volvió con adam y ahora si ya la perdí

-Amigo, tranquilo, mira, tu tenías que confesárselo tarde o temprano, pero si ella volvió con adam es porque su relación es real, es un verdadero amor, creo que no deberías aferrarte a un imposible

-Lo sé, pero ahora ¿Qué hago?, la regué al haberle confesado que me gusta, ¿Qué tal si pierdo su amistad? –pregunto freddie desesperado

-Habla con ella y dile que si pueden seguir siendo amigos

-¿y si no funciona?

-pues que mala suerte amigo, pero mira, hay muchas chicas que quieren contigo, ¿Por qué no lo intentas con alguna de ellas?,

-lo sé, pero si no funciona yo no quiero lastimar a nadie

-Pues solo debes ser claro, inténtalo amigo, sam esta con alguien más

-Lo pensare.

[En casa de sam]

-Es increíble que freddie te confesara que le gustas –dijo melanie sorprendida

-Lo sé, pero es que yo jamás lo vi. Como para estar con el en una relación, siempre lo he visto como un amigo, y nada más.

-pero ahora que sabes que le gustas, ¿Qué opinas?, ¿acaso no sientes algo por el?, ¿no te atrae? –pregunto melanie muy entusiasmada

Sam quedó muy pensativa.

¡Continuara!


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25: ¿Qué hago?

[En casa de sam]

-Es increíble que freddie te confesara que le gustas –dijo melanie sorprendida

-Lo sé, pero es que yo jamás lo vi. Como para estar con el en una relación, siempre lo he visto como un amigo, y nada más.

-pero ahora que sabes que le gustas, ¿Qué opinas?, ¿acaso no sientes algo por el?, ¿no te atrae? –pregunto melanie muy entusiasmada

Sam quedó muy pensativa.

-No lo sé, creo que no –respondió sam

-¿estas segura? –pregunto melanie

-Si, muy segura… a freddie simplemente lo veo como un buen amigo –respondió sam

-y ahora que sabes esto, ¿le seguirás hablando? –pregunto melanie

-Tal vez, no lo sé, yo creo que será muy incomodo

-Puede ser pero recuerda que freddie siempre ha estado contigo desde que estaban en el jardín de niños.

-Lo sé

[Día siguiente en la escuela]

Freddie entró a la escuela y como siempre se dirigía a su casillero, sam llegó enseguida de el y también se dirigió a su casillero.

Freddie la vio algo nervioso.

-hola sam –saludo Freddie

-hola Freddie –saludo sam muy nerviosa

-Sam, escucha, tenemos que hablar

-Si –respondió sam

-Sobre lo que te dije ayer pues es verdad pero no quiero que eso afecte nuestra amistad, así que quiero saber que opinas.

-mira Freddie, es lindo saber que te gusto, pero yo solo te veo como mi mejor amigo,

-lo entiendo, no te preocupes, mira solo hagamos como que jamás te dije que me gustas y sigamos siendo amigos ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –respondió sam

Sam cerro su casillero y se dirigió a su salón.

Gibby llegó y saludo a su buen amigo Freddie.

-Hey amigo, ¿Cómo estas?

-Hey gib, no tan bien que digamos

-¿Qué paso?, ¿ya hablaste con sam?

-Si, y resulto que ni siquiera le gusto, solo me ve como un amigo y nada más –respondió Freddie muy deprimido

-Tranquilo amigo, recuerda lo que te dije ayer, mejor busca a alguien más e intenta ser feliz –dijo gibby

-Si amigo, eso haré –respondió Freddie.

Britany llegó y se acerco con gibby y Freddie.

-Hey, ¿ya saben la nueva noticia? –pregunto Britany

-no, ¿Cuál? –pregunto gibby confundido

-Brad el jugador de americano fue golpeado por alguien, dicen que al salir el muy golpeado de aquí sufrió un accidente lo cual provoco que no pudiera caminar

Gibby y Freddie quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia.

-¿ya no puede caminar? –pregunto gibby muy asustado

-No, pobre chico, pero por algo lo golpearon tan fuerte, en fin, debo irme a clase, adiós

Britany se fue y gibby voltio a ver a Freddie muy asustado.

-amigo, lo deje invalido

-No es tu culpa amigo, tranquilo, brad tuvo un accidente, el que tu lo hayas golpeado no lo dejo invalido

-amigo, si no lo hubiese golpeado tan fuerte el seguiría caminando

-Gibby, escúchame, no es tu culpa, fue un accidente y nada más

-Pero…

-pero nada gibby, tu tranquilo y no digas que fuiste tu quien lo golpeo

[En el salón con sam]

Sam se encontraba charlando con adam.

-si, estoy libre esta tarde para estudiar

-Fabuloso, en verdad me cuesta entender las matemáticas

-tranquilo yo te ayudare

Freddie llegó al salón y escuchó eso.

-Sam, tu dijiste que me ayudarías a mi este fin –dijo Freddie

-OH si, es verdad, lo había olvidado

-Descuida, mejor ayuda a Adam, yo buscare a alguien más

-Los puedo ayudar a los dos

-No gracias, como te dije, mejor buscare a alguien más –respondió Freddie y se fue a sentar.

El timbre sonó para el comienzo de la clase y sam no tuvo de otra más que sentarse y ya no decir nada.

El maestro llegó al salón para comenzar la clase.

-buenos días alumnos, comencemos, saquen su cuaderno

[Al terminar varias clases]

[En la cafetería]

Freddie se encontraba sentado solo mientras almorzaba, de pronto madi se acercó.

-hola Freddie, no te había visto en todo el día

-hola madi, yo igual, tampoco te había visto

-y bien, ¿puedo sentarme a almorzar contigo?

-claro –respondió Freddie sonriendo

Freddie comenzó a ver a madi muy perdidamente y comenzó a pensar…

[Pensamientos de Freddie]

-tal vez gibby tenga razón, tal vez debo intentar algo con alguien más para poder olvidar a sam, si yo le gusto a madi ¿Por qué no?, así que le pediré que salgamos mañana para conocerla mejor.

[Fin de pensamientos de Freddie]

-¿Qué tanto me miras Freddie? –pregunto madi confundida

-Oh nada, es que solo estaba distraído

-Oh, y bueno, ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente así de licuados locos?

-Surgió una emergencia personal, lo siento mucho en verdad, pero para recompensarlo, ¿Por qué no sales conmigo hoy?

-¿es una cita?

-Tal vez –respondió Freddie

-Entonces, acepto –respondió madi sonriendo

-Genial, nos vemos mañana en licuados locos a las 6:00 pm y después vemos a donde vamos a cenar ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Freddie sonriendo

-De acuerdo –respondió madi

[1 hora después]

Había terminado una clase más y Freddie se acercó a su casillero donde se topo con sam.

-Freddie, ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto sam en tono serio

-Claro, dime, ¿sobe que quieres hablar? –pregunto Freddie algo cortante

-Sobre lo que me dijiste ayer, me dejaste confundida y la verdad es que…

-La verdad es que yo sé que quieres a Adam y lo entiendo, solo me ves como un amigo y también lo entiendo, pero tampoco quiero que perdamos nuestra valiosa amistad sam –dijo Freddie

-Yo tampoco quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad, sabes que te quiero mucho

-Lo sé y yo a ti, olvidemos lo que paso ¿si?, hagamos como que no te dije nada, sé que no es fácil pero bueno

-De acuerdo –respondió sam

-Y bien, ahora que somos mejores amigos de nuevo, sin rencores e incomodidades quiero contarte algo

-claro, cuéntame –respondió sam sonriendo

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo…

-¿conoces a madi?

-mm no

-Una chica pelirroja, amiga de mi hermana britany

[Sam recordó aquel abrazo que Freddie se dio con madi]

-Creo que si la conozco –respondió sam confundida

-Bueno, tengo una cita con ella hoy, ¿no es genial? –dijo Freddie mostrando entusiasmo

-¿ah si? –pregunto sam algo molesta

-Si, en fin, te seguiré contando después, tengo clase –dijo Freddie mientras se iba de ahí

Sam se sintió confundida por un momento, sintió algo extraño pero ella no detectaba celos o algo por el estilo, ella siguió su camino subiendo las escaleras para ir a clases.

Cuando sam iba caminando topo con britany.

-lo siento –se disculpo sam

-Descuida, yo también iba distraída –respondió britany

-Oye, tu eres la hermana de Freddie ¿cierto? –pregunto sam confundida

-Así es, soy britany, ohh tu eres la chica rubia la que es su "mejor amiga" ¿no? –pregunto britany confundida

-Si soy yo –respondió sam –oye, tu eres amita de una tal madi ¿cierto?

-Si,

-Ella esta interesada en tu hermano o algo? –pregunto sam confundida y trato de no ser tan interesada

-A madi le gusta mi hermano así que yo la ayudare para que sean novios –respondió britany sonriendo

-Ohh, eso es genial –respondió sam

-lo sé –respondió britany –bien, debo irme, adiós.

Sam quedó sola y siguió caminando hacía el salón de clases.

[Pensamiento de sam]

-Debo asegurarme que madi sea un buen partido para Freddie, no es que me interese mucho pero Freddie es mi mejor amigo, debo protegerlo como lo he hecho siempre.

¡Continuara!


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26: Nada pierdo con intentarlo.

Se llegó la tarde y Freddie salió con madi como habían quedado, los días pasaron (para ser exacta han pasado cerca de 12 días) y Freddie comenzó a convivir más con madi, se estaban llevando muy bien mientras que sam convivía con adam.

[En casa de sam]

Sam se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina con adam ayudándole a estudiar para su prueba de matemáticas.

-Eres la mejor profesora que tengo sam –dijo adam sonriendo

-No digas eso adam, solo te enseño de lo poco que yo sé y entiendo –respondió sam algo apenada

[Con Gibby]

Gibby estaba casi todo el tiempo con carly, todos estos días que pasaron se la pasaron conviviendo juntos, a parecer ya se acercaban a una relación de "mejores amigos", carly obtuvo un cambio muy extraño pero bueno, dejo de ser esa chica mala con todos.

Carly la chica porrista, la capitana ya no era tan presumida ni sangrona, tal vez gibby la hizo cambiar.

[En la escuela]

Cerca de los casilleros.

-Hola rubia –saludo Freddie a sam sonriendo

-Hola castaño –respondió sam a Freddie

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Freddie

-Solo guardo algunos libros en mi casillero –respondió sam

-Ya casi se acercan 4tas de final, ¿iras a vernos jugar? –pregunto Freddie sonriendo

-Claro que si, tengo que apoyar a mis amigos y a mi equipo –respondió sam

-Si ganamos el campeonato sería lo mejor que me pudiera pasar, porque esta escuela no ha tenido ningún campeonato desde hace 3 años

-eso es triste –dijo sam

-Lo sé, y bueno Brad era uno de los mejores jugadores pero ahora que ya no regresara creo que debo dar más de lo que tengo

-Tranquilo Freddie, no te presiones, recuerda que lo importante es divertirse haciendo el deporte que tanto amas –dijo sam sonriendo

-Tu siempre encuentras la manera de sacarme una sonrisa puckett –dijo Freddie sonriendo

-Eres mi mejor amigo benson, ahora ve a clase y no llegues tarde –dijo sam

-Claro, pero primero pasare a ver a madi –respondió Freddie sonriendo

[Con Adam]

Adam se encontraba caminando por el pasillo del 3º piso y se encontró con britany.

-Hey Adam, ya tenía tiempo sin verte –dijo britany saludándolo de beso

-Lo sé, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Más bien ¿en donde te haz metido tu? –dijo britany

-bueno es que he estado ocupado estudiando mucho para poder pasar matemáticas, voy muy mal en esa materia –respondió adam

-Oh si, mi hermano Freddie dijo que tu novia te ayuda a estudiar ¡cierto?

-¿novia?, ¿hablas de sam? –pregunto adam confundido

-Si, ¿de quien más hablaría? –respondió britany

-Sam y yo ya no somos novios, ella y yo solo somos amigos –respondió adam

-¿es enserio? –pregunto britany confundida

-Si, es enserio

-¿pero como fue que paso?, ¿Por qué terminaron? –pregunto britany confundida

-no te mentiré, pero una de las razones fue tu hermano y otra razon es que mis "celos" fueron excesivos para sam –respondió adam

-¿Por qué mi hermano esta involucrado en esto? –pregunto britany

-porque a tu hermano le gusta sam y pues bueno el intento quitármela y yo trate dee vitarlo pero resulto peor porque pues sam me terminó y no le intereso tener nada con tu hermano así que ambos salimos perdiendo

-bueno si sabia que a mi hermano le gustaba sam, y digo que le "gustaba" porque ahora el sale con madi una amiga mía, pero que mala onda enserio adam, lo siento

-como sea ya se me paso, sam es una chica sensacional, creo que no éramos una pareja ideal –dijo adam

-Pues que bueno que ya se te paso –dijo britany

-Si bueno, hablamos después, debo ir a clase –dijo adam

-de acuerdo –dijo britany

Adam se retiró dejando a britany pensativa.

Madi se acercó a britany interrumpiendo su mundo lleno de pensamientos.

-Hey brit, ¿Qué haces? –dijo madi

-Oww hola madi, me asustaste

-¿Por qué tan pensativa amiga? –pregunto madi sonriendo

-es que te tengo una mala noticia

-¿Cuál?

-Creo que mi hermano sigue enamorado de sam y si sale contigo es para poder "olvidarla" pues el piensa que adam y sam son novios

-Pues que siga pensando que adam y sam son novios, tu hermano es para mi amiga, el solo tiene una obsesión con esa niña llamada "sam"

-Si pero en cualquier momento se puede enterar que adam y sam no son novios así que el aprovecharía la oportunidad o algo –dijo britany

-Para nada amiga, tu descuida, tu hermano se enamorara de mi, no le digas nada, tu deja las cosas como estan –dijo madi

-De acuerdo –respondió britany

-Hey hola –saludo Freddie acercandose a britany y madi

-hola hermano

-hola Freddie –saludo madi en forma coqueta

-hola madi, te estaba buscando

-Pues no busques más, aquí estoy

-Eso veo, ¿sabes?, yo quería preguntarte ¿si vendrías a verme jugar? Ya son 4tas de final y estos partidos son importantes

-¿pero que dices?, claro que iré Freddie, siempre estaré para apoyarte tontito, de hecho te tengo una sorpresa pero en el partido la veras –respondió madi sonriendo

-bueno pues, esperare ansioso esa sorpresita madi –respondió Freddie sonriendo

Gibby se encontraba caminando con carly por el pasillo de la planta baja de la escuela de pronto Wendy se acercó.

-Carly, malas noticias, la entrenadora quiere verte –dijo Wendy en tono serio

-¿para que? –pregunto carly confundida

-No sé muy bien, pero es importante, así que vamos –dijo Wendy

-De acuerdo,… gibby te veo al rato ¿si?

-claro, tu ve, nos vemos al rato –respondió gibby

Carly siguió a Wendy de inmediato para ir con la entrenadora.

Gibby comenzó a caminar y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para ir a su salón vio que la puerta principal de la escuela se abrió, por esa puerta entro un chico de cabello castaño…

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –pregunto gibby sorprendido y confundido

-He regresado por venganza gibster –respondió el chico de cabello castaño

Carly entró a la oficina de la entrenadora.

-hola entrenadora, ¿quería verme?

-Así es carly, siéntate

Carly se sentó y, la entrenadora comenzó a hablar.

-Bien carly, me he dado cuenta que haz estado distraída en tus actividades como porrista, me refiero a que ya no haz entrenado, el que seas capitana no te da el derecho a faltar a todos los entrenamientos

-Lo sé y lo siento lo que pasa es que…

-Lo que pasa es que nada señorita, por eso he tomado medidas drasticas, así que he tomado una decisión

-¿Qué decision? –pregunto carly asustada

-yo ya no estoy en condición para estar detrás de ti pero he conseguido a alguien que si puede hacerlo, alguien de tu edad

-¿y de quien rayos me habla? –pregunto carly más confundida

-en un momento llegará –respondió la entrenadora

-no voy a estar esperando –dijo carly

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la oficina de la entrenadora.

-oww, debe de ser ella …. Adelante –dijo la entrenadora

Carly se encontraba sentada en una silla giratoria, al momento en que la puerta comenzó a abrirse carly comenzó a girar poco a poco para ver quien entraría por esa puerta.

-Estoy aquí entrenadora –dijo una chica de cabello negro

Carly quedó sorprendida al verla.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –pregunto carly muy confundida y enojada.

¡Continuara!


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27: Apoyo incondicional =)

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? –dijo carly confundida y enojada.

-¿se conocen? –pregunto la entrenadora sorprendida

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren nada más aquí esta la queridísima "Carly Shay" –dijo la chica que iba entrando a la oficina

-¿Qué quieres aquí Alexa? –pregunto carly furiosa poniéndose de pie

-Carly, ella esta aquí porque yo se lo pedí, ella será tu nueva entrenadora personal y también es quien dará las ordenes

-pero…

-pero que carly?, aquí ya no me pondrás peros, porque Alexa también tomara decisiones en mi ausencia

-¿a que se refiere con su "ausencia"? –pregunto carly confundida

-Me refiero a que yo tengo que salir de viaje por lo que Alexa quedará a cargo de ustedes "las porristas", ahora espérenme aquí que tengo un asunto que atender. -respondió la entrenadora

La entrenadora salió de la oficina.

-¿Por qué aceptaste el cargo Alexa? –pregunto carly enojada

-¿te molesta? –pregunto Alexa

-Si –respondió carly

-por eso mismo –respondió Alexa

-tu solo quieres joderme la vida, mejor vete –dijo carly

-Ay primita, yo también te quiero –respondió Alexa

-No vuelvas a repetir eso

-¿Qué?, lo de "te quiero"

-Sabes a lo que me refiero

-oww, cierto, no quieres que sepan que somos primas, no te culpo, probablemente te sientes culpable de no estar a mi nivel y sientes vergüenza de ti misma –dijo Alexa

[Con gibby]

Gibby se puso frente al chico que entró por la puerta principal.

-Creí que no podías caminar –dijo gibby

-Pues ya vez que si puedo, ¿te metí un gran susto no? –dijo brad riendo

-Así que siempre si podías caminar pero fingiste que no para hacerme sentir mal –dijo gibby confundido

-algo así –respondió brad

-Bueno pues ni creas que volverás ha hacer de las tuyas aquí brad, y tampoco le harás daño a carly

-¿y tu quien eres para decirme que es lo que no debo hacer?

-mira no soy tu autoridad pero si le haces algo a la pequeña carly juro que esta vez si te dejo sin caminar y hasta sin hablar así que no te metas conmigo –dijo gibby enojado mientras susurraba

-Tranquilo gibby, aparte, ¿Por qué proteges a carly? Ella jamás ha sido tu amiga –dijo brad

-Ya somos amigos, y me interesa su seguridad, así que no se te ocurra hacerle daño –dijo gibby molesto

-Tranquilo gibby, no le hare nada a tu "carly" pero te recuerdo que ella y yo tuvimos una relación, apuesto a que no me ha olvidado, así que no te sorprendas cuando ella me busque de nuevo para estar juntos –dijo brad mientras caminaba por el pasillo y dejaba a gibby solo.

-tonto brad- susurro gibby.

[En la oficina de la entrenadora]

-bien chicas tengo una sorpresita más –dijo la entrenadora entrando a su oficina

-¿Cuál? –pregunto carly asustada

-La sorpresita la tengo afuera –respondió la entrenadora

-¿y cual es la sorpresa Doris? –pregunto Alexa

-Esperen-… ¡Entra ahora! –grito doris

Una chica pelirroja entró a la oficina.

-Hola –saludo la chica pelirroja

-Pásale madi, ven aquí –dijo la entrenadora

-No puede ser, "Madisen"? –pregunto Alexa sorprendida

-¿Alexa?

-si la misma –respondió Alexa emocionada

-oh mi dios, no lo puedo creer –dijo madi abrazando a Alexa

-tanto tiempo sin verte amiga –dijo Alexa

Ambas dejaron de abrazarse.

-Wow!, ¿se conocen? –dijo la entrenadora sonriendo

-Así es, estuvimos juntas en el jardín de niños y después nuestros padres fueron transferidos a otras ciudades por lo que ya no nos vimos más –dijo madi

-Pero ahora que nos volvimos a reencontrar pasaremos más tiempo juntas amiga –dijo Alexa

-Y vaya que lo pasaran –dijo la entrenadora

-¿Por qué lo dice entrenadora? –pregunto carly confundida

-Es que esa es la sorpresa, madi es nueva integrante de porristas –dijo la entrenadora

-¿es enserio? –pregunto Alexa sonriendo

-Así es amiga, soy la nueva porrista –respondió madi muy emocionada

-bueno chicas eso era todo, carly ya lo sabes, ahora Alexa esta a cargo, yo ya debo irme, las veo el próximo semestre –dijo la entrenadora

Terminó una clase y todos los alumnos salieron de sus aulas para ir a sus casilleros.

Freddie se topó con sam mientras caminaban por el pasillo del 2º piso.

-Hey sam –dijo Freddie caminando a un lado de ella

-Hey Freddie –respondió sam

-¿y que Haras el sábado por la noche? –pregunto Freddie sonriendo

-Pues no hare nada –respondió sam

-bueno pues, ¿Qué te parece si regresan nuestros sábados de películas terroríficas? –propuso Freddie a sam

-¿enserio? –pregunto sam

-Claro, es enserio, ¿Qué dices? –dijo Freddie

-Pues claro, acepto que vuelvan los sábados de películas –dijo sam

Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras para ir a la planta baja para llegar a sus casilleros.

-Ah por cierto, este viernes es el partido, así que no puedes faltar –dijo Freddie

-Ten por seguro que ahí estaré –dijo sam

-Genial –respondió Freddie

Gibby se acercó con Freddie.

-Hey amigo, ¿podemos hablar?

-claro, ¿Qué paso gibby?

-Brad volvió

-¿Qué?, pero que acaso el no estaba….

-¿invalido?, pues no mintió, el si puede caminar, esta perfectamente bien

-bueno pues es algo bueno, si podrá jugar en el partido –dijo Freddie

-Lo sé pero me preocupa mucho que le haga algo a carly –dijo gibby preocupado

-Tranquilo amigo, el ya no le hará daño a carly –dijo Freddie

-Eso espero –respondió gibby

-bueno, te veo en el entrenamiento saliendo de la escuela ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Freddie

-De acuerdo amigo –dijo gibby mientras se iba.

-¿gibby se encuentra bien? –pregunto sam confundida

-la verdad no, el esta preocupado porque brad regreso y no quiere que brad le haga algo malo a carly –dijo Freddie

-Bueno yo no he convivido mucho con carly pero espero que brad no le haga nada, aunque sé que ella me odia no le deseo nada malo –dijo sam

-Ella no te odia –dijo Freddie

-tu no puedes saberlo y ni me importa, como sea no le deseo nada malo –dijo sam

[En el entrenamiento de los chicos de americano]

-bien chicos, quiero que todos corramos alrededor del campo por 10 minutos hasta estar sudando como cerdos –grito Freddie

Brad se acercó con el.

-Hey Freddie

-¿Qué onda brad? –respondió Freddie

-He regresado para entrenar, así que ¿dime que hacer?

-De acuerdo, como te perdiste varios días te dejare regresar pero tu no correrás alrededor de la cancha por 10 minutos, lo harás por 30 minutos toda completa para ir recuperando los días que no viniste ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Freddie

-De acuerdo capitán –respondió brad

Todos comenzaron a correr alrededor del campo.

[En el entrenamiento de porristas]

-Bien chicas, vamos a intentar una rutina más sexy para que los chicos las vean a ustedes –dijo Alexa sonriendo

-espera un momento Alexa, yo soy la capitana, tu solo te encargaras de checar que todo salga bien –dijo carly

-mira niña, aquí tu ya no darás ordenes, las daré yo, así que intentaran una nueva rutina y se acabo y si no te gusta puedes dejar de ser capitana y largarte –dijo Alexa en tono molesto a carly.

-bien chicas a correr para calentar y después haremos estiramientos –grito carly mientras comenzaba a correr.

Madi se acercó a Alexa.

-He notado que no se llevan bien, ¿Por qué? –pregunto madi confundida

-ella y yo somos primas y me odia –respondió Alexa

-¿Por qué? –pregunto madi

-no lo sé, creo que porque yo siempre he sido mejor que ella –respondió Alexa

-Pues pobrecilla –respondió madi

-Lo sé, en fin, ponte a correr –dijo Alexa

-claro jefa –respondió madi

[Viernes]

[En la escuela]

Freddie se encontraba sentado en las escaleras que llevaban al 2º piso y sam iba bajandolas y lo vio.

-Freddie, ¿Por qué no haz entrado a clase? –pregunto sam confundida

-Porque no tuve ganas –respondió Freddie

Sam se sentó a un lado de el.

-Ya sé lo que te pasa, a mi no me engañas, estas super nervioso por el partido de hoy ¿cierto? –dijo sam

-Pues si, de hecho si, estoy super nervioso y si entro a clase se me hará super eterna y pues como sea ni prestaría atención así que mejor quiero distraerme –dijo Freddie

-Tranquilo Freddie, recuerda que este deporte es el que tanto amas, si pierden no significa que fallaste y tampoco que el otro equipo sea superior, recuerda que no siempre se gana en esta vida mi buen Freddie –dijo sam

-Eso lo sé pero si perdemos decepcionare a todos y yo no quiero eso –dijo Freddie deprimido

-Claro que no, porque gracias a ti lograron pasar a 4tas de final cosa que no se había logrado en muchos años, así que debes sentirte orgulloso y pensar positivamente para salir con todo en ese partido –dijo sam sonriendo

-¿sabes puckett?, por eso te adoro, por eso eres mi mejor amiga, siempre encuentras las palabras de aliento hacía mi para darme más ánimos y fuerzas, gracias –respondió Freddie

-No tienes que agradecer Freddie, yo también te adoro y eres mi mejor amigo, así que ahora ponte de pie y vamos por un rico helado, también me escapare esta clase –dijo sam

Sam se puso de pie y estiro su mano para que Freddie la tomara y así el pudiera levantarse.

¡Continuara!


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28: Parejita oficial =)

La noche se llegó y el partido se acercaba.

Los chicos ya estaban más que preparados para salir corriendo a esa cancha y gritar "BullDogs" a GANAR.

La gente comenzó a llegar al estadio, al igual que las porristas ya estaban más que preparadas para salir a animar a su equipo.

El partido dio inicio, las porristas comenzaron a animar, la situación estaba cada vez más tensa, el publico estaba desesperado de parte de los "bulldogs" pues iban perdiendo, al parecer no había oportunidad, Freddie se sentía muy nervioso, muy presionado.

[Pensamiento de Freddie]

-Hay mucha gente aquí, no debo fallarles, no lo Hare

[Fin de pensamiento de Freddie]

Freddie lanzó el ovoide y gibby corrió de inmediato para alcanzarlo y así hacer una anotación.

Gibby lo logró, ya casi alcanzaban en puntaje al equipo contrario.

La gente sentía esperanza de nuevo, la esperanza de poder ganar el partido y festejarlo a lo grande, pues si ganaban se irían a la semifinal.

Todos los chicos "bulldogs" estaban sudando, estaban muy cansados pero no rendidos, comenzaron a dar todo de ellos para poder ganar el partido, las porristas no dejaban de animar, ellas también daban todo por el equipo, querían verlos ganar.

El público comenzó a gritar "si se puede" lo cual provoco una sensación más para el equipo, una sensación de tener que ganar el partido cueste lo que cueste.

No se sabe como sucedió, solo se sabe que paso pero los "bulldogs" lo lograron, ellos lograron vencer al equipo contrario, las porristas de inmediato corrieron a abrazar a los chicos para festejar.

Sam quien se encontraba entre el publico bajo corriendo.

-lo lograron –grito sam –debo felicitar a Freddie

Madi le ganó a sam pues ella llegó más rápido con Freddie por ser parte de las porristas.

-sorpresa! –dijo madi a Freddie

-¿madi?, ¿eres porrista? –pregunto Freddie sorprendido

-Así es, soy porrista, esta era la sorpresa que te tenía Freddie –respondió madi

-Pues vaya que me sorprendiste, que genial –dijo Freddie

-lo sé pero es más genial que hayan ganado el partido Freddie, ¡felicidades! –dijo madi mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Freddie.

Madi no soltó a Freddie y lo vio a los ojos y de pronto lo beso.

Sam decidió no acercarse cuando los vio besándose, no quiso interrumpir el momento.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso madi? –pregunto Freddie nervioso mientras sonreía

-Porque sentí que debía hacerlo –respondió madi sonriendo

-Este día no pudo ser más perfecto y para que lo sea realmente quiero pedirte algo –dijo Freddie entusiasmado

-Claro pídeme lo que sea –respondió madi sonriendo

-Quiero que seas mi novia –dijo Freddie mientras sus manso rodeaban la cintura de madi.

-¿es enserio Freddie? –pregunto madi quien tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Freddie

-Es enserio –respondió Freddie

-Claro que si, acepto ser tu novia –respondió madi mientras daba otro fuerte abrazo a Freddie y un beso muy apasionado.

Madi de inmediato corrió con la hermana de britany.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo madi a Freddie

Sam logró acercarse a Freddie.

-Felicidades benson –dijo sam sonriendo

-Gracias puckett –respondió Freddie sonriendo

-wow!, vi. que tu y madi se besaron, ¿ya andan? –pregunto sam confundida

-si, le acabo de pedir que sea mi novia y acepto, este día no pudo haber sido más perfecto para mi –dijo Freddie muy contento

-Pues felicidades benson, ¿vez? Te lo dije, solo era de pensar positivamente y ya lo lograste, ganaste el partido con tu equipo –dijo sam

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco sam, como siempre tu tienes la razón, yo sentía que no ganaríamos, sentía una enorme presión pero luego me calme y recordé lo que me dijiste y di todo de mí, no por querer ganar si no porque tu me lo dijiste, es un deporte que amo y bueno, logramos la victoria –dijo Freddie sonriendo

-y no solo ganaste el partido benson, también ganaste una novia –dijo sam

-si, también eso, en fin, iré a festejar con mi equipo, te veo mañana en tu casa –dijo Freddie

-¿enserio iras a mi casa? –pregunto sam confundida

-Claro, ya habíamos quedado en que los sábados de películas volverían –respondió Freddie

-bueno, creí que porque tenías novia ya no vendrías

-¿Cómo crees puckett?, el que tenga novia no quiere decir que dejare de hablarle a todos mis amigos o algo por el estilo –dijo Freddie sonriendo

-bueno, entonces te veré mañana –respondió sam

-si dios quiere, ahí estaré –respondió Freddie

Madi se encontraba con britany.

-Y ya somos novios, te lo dije –comentó madi

-Wow amiga, te luciste, tenias razón, lo tenías muy bien planeado ¿cierto? –pregunto britany

-algo así, el punto es que como sea no estoy muy segura que tu hermano quiera conmigo, ya le gusto y es un avance pero Samantha puckett me sigue estorbando, así que debo actuar rápido para conseguir que tu hermano ya no le hable pero sin saber que yo quiero que no le hable –dijo madi

-Bueno pues tu sabes lo que haces, el punto es que estoy feliz de que tu y mi hermano ya sean pareja –respondió britany

-oh mira, viene hacía acá –dijo madi

Freddie se acercó hacía donde estaban ellas.

-Felicidades hermanito –dijo britany dándole un gran abrazo.

-Gracias hermanita –respondió Freddie

Todos estaban festejando a lo grande.

Carly se acercó hacía donde estaba la banca, de pronto 2 chicos la cargaron y taparon su boca de inmediato y la sacaron de ahí.

Gibby se acercó a donde estaba Freddie con madi (Freddie tenía abrazada a madi de la cintura).

-Hey amigo, buen partido –dijo gibby

-Lo sé amigo, por un momento creí que no lo lograríamos –respondió Freddie

-Igual yo, pero míranos, ganamos, en fin, ¿no haz visto a carly? –pregunto gibby preocupado

-no, y tu madi?

-Estaba con las demás, seguro fue al baño o algo –respondió madi

-Tal vez, y acaso tu y Freddie ya andan o que? –pregunto gibby

-Sip, Freddie es mi lindo novio –respondió madi

-pues felicidades –respondió gibby

Ambos agradecieron a gibby y el se fue en busca de carly.

Carly se encontraba encerrada en una oficina del estadio.

-Sáquenme de aquí, ustedes ¿Quiénes son? –pregunto carly confundida viendo a los 2 chicos que la habían cargado a la fuerza.

Los chicos quedaron callados y no respondieron.

Ella comenzó a gritar

-auxilio, me tiene encerrada

Un enmascarado habló.

-Nadie puede escucharla, así que no gaste su linda y tierna voz.

[1 hora después]

-Por favor, necesito salir de este lugar, ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?, ¿quieren dinero?, ¿Cuánto?, díganme cuanto y se los doy pero déjenme ir –dijo carly asustada

De pronto se abrió la puerta principal y un chico entro, carly volteo y lo vio muy sorprendida.

-¿tu? –dijo carly muy impresionada de haber visto a ese chico.

[Con Sam]

Sam llegó a su casa muy cansada y su hermana Melanie la estaba esperando sentada en el sofá.

-Por fin llegas puckett –dijo Melanie levantándose del sofá

-tu también eres una puckett -respondió sam

-Lo sé, pero tu y yo somos una misma –dijo Melanie riendo

Sam no encontró eso gracioso así que Melanie dejó de reír.

-Bien, ¿Qué te paso?, te vez algo "deprimida" –dijo Melanie. –No me digas que perdieron hermanita? –pregunto Melanie asustada

-No nada de eso, de hecho ganaron, pero es que siento algo extraño, no sé –respondió sam

-haber, cuéntame, vamos a sentarnos –dijo Melanie mientras tomaba la mano de sam para ir al sofá a sentarse.

-¿Qué te cuento? –pregunto sam confundida

-Pues eso extraño que sientes, ¿Qué ocurrió o que? –pregunto Melanie confundida

-Pues es que todo iba bien, yo iba a felicitar a Freddie cuando de pronto lo vi muy "ocupado" –dijo sam molesta

-¿ocupado?

-Si, pues se estaba besando con una chica la cual ahora es su novia

-¿y eso te molesta? –pregunto Melanie confundida

-No lo sé, creo que si –respondió sam

-Soy yo o estas celosa –dijo Melanie

-No son celos, lo que pasa es que no quiero que le suceda a Freddie lo que le sucedió con carly y madi no parece ser buena chica –respondió sam

-Si claro, seguro es eso

-Si es eso hermanita, solo me preocupa Freddie, es mi mejor amigo, me precupo por el como si fuera mi hermano y nada más –respondió sam

-De acuerdo puckett –respondió Melanie

[Con carly]

-¿tu estas detrás de esto? –pregunto carly confundida al chico

-Así es carly, apoco creíste que siendo yo me quedaría de brazos cruzados?, tu me conoces perfectamente

-Creí que no podías caminar

-Solo finji nena, para asustar un poquito a tu amiguito Gibby pero estoy perfectamente bien, en fin, te estaras preguntando ¿Por qué me tendrá este guapo aquí?

-En realidad solo me pregunto "¿Por qué me tendrá este idiota aquí? –respondió carly

-Mira nena, más vale que cambies tu comportamiento conmigo si no quieres que nada malo le pase a tu amiguito gibby

-¿Qué puedes hacerle?, gibby se sabe defender

-Bueno, tu amiguito se sabe defender pero pues no podrá contra mis 2 amigos enmascarados.

-Son unos cobardes, si fueran hombres de verdad no ocultarían su rostro

-Ellos ocultan su rostro porque son hombres que hacen "trabajos" ¿entiendes? –dijo brad

-¿Qué trabajos? –pregunto carly confundida

-chicos, explíquenle a la nena por favor dijo brad

-Nuestro trabajo es dar servicio a 1 jefe que en este caso es brad, para que nos entienda señorita, más de 100 llevamos en la cuenta –dijo el enmascarado 1

Carly solo trago saliva al escuchar eso.

-¿ahora entiendes nena?, ahora ya sabes lo que le puede pasar a gibby

-¿Qué quieres brad? –pregunto carly enojada

-primero, quiero que lo mandes al diablo y vuelvas a ser mi novia

-¿mandarlo al diablo?

-me refiero a que ya no le hables, que le digas que estas enamorada de mi ¿entiendes?

-Pero yo quiero seguir hablándole

-Pues ya no más, tu decides nena, la vida de ese gordito esta en peligro, solo tu puedes salvarlo dejándole de hablar –respondió brad

-Pero es que…

-Pero es que nada nena, tu decides, ¿volverás a ser mía si o no?

¡Continuara!


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29:

-Pues ya no más, tu decides nena, la vida de ese gordito esta en peligro, solo tu puedes salvarlo dejándole de hablar –respondió brad

-Pero es que…

-Pero es que nada nena, tú decides, ¿volverás a ser mía si o no?

[Día siguiente]

Freddie se estaba alistando para ir a casa de sam a ver películas cuando de pronto llegó su novia madi.

-hola amor –dijo madi entrando a la habitación de Freddie

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Freddie sorprendido

-Vine contigo para ver que hacíamos hoy –respondió madi

-Amor debiste mandarme un mensaje o algo, ya tengo planes –dijo Freddie

-Oww lo siento, creí que no tendrías nada que hacer por eso vine –dijo madi

-Pero que te parece si mañana salimos? –pregunto Freddie

-De acuerdo amor, como tu quieras pero dime ¿Qué planes tienes hoy?

Freddie se puso nervioso.

-bueno es que ya había quedado con sam para ver una película hoy, -respondió Freddie

-Ah, de manera que estarás con sam –respondió madi algo fría

-Si, es que es una tradición que habíamos tenido desde hace mucho, ella es mi mejor amiga y no quiero fallarle de nuevo –respondió Freddie

-No te preocupes amor, te entiendo, ve y diviértete con sam, mientras que yo tu novia me quedo con britany –respondió madi

-espero que no te moleste –dijo Freddie preocupado

-Para nada mi amor, tu y sam solo son mejores amigos, anda ve y diviértete –dijo madi

-Gracias mi amor –respondió Freddie

Madi le dio un suave beso a Freddie antes de irse.

[En casa de carly]

Ella estaba algo nerviosa cuando de pronto el timbre sonó. Ella fue a la puerta para ver quien era.

-hola carly, hasta que te localice –dijo gibby preocupado

-Ah, hola gibby –dijo carly

Carly camino hacia la cocina y gibby la siguió mientras cerraba la puerta de inmediato.

-¿te molesta que este aquí?

-Gibby debo decirte algo –dijo carly

-Dime –respondió gibby

El timbre volvió a sonar pero este no espero a que le abrieran pues entró como si nada.

-¡Brad!, ¿Por qué entras así al departamento de carly? –dijo gibby furioso

-Porque yo quiero y porque carly es mi novia –respondió brad

-¿Qué? –pregunto gibby confundido

-¿carly no te lo ha dicho?

-Decirme que? –pregunto gibby confundido

-Vamos carly, dile –insistió brad

-Gibby, me di cuenta que sigo queriendo a brad, lo amo demasiado y no quiero problemas con el, así que te pediré por favor que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi y me dejes en paz –dijo carly

-¿Qué?, carly ¿tu estas loca o que?, brad te hizo mucho daño y yo te defendí, ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que lo que estas diciendo es una babosada?

-no es ninguna babosada gibby, las personas cometen errores, brad cometió uno pequeño por amor y bueno yo lo sigo amando, así que no hagas esto más difícil, solo ya no me hables, nuestra amistad se acabó –respondió carly

-tienes razón, las personas cometen errores y yo cometí el error de haberte ayudado, y yo que creí que éramos mejores amigos y que podríamos llegar a más –dijo gibby mientras salía muy enojado del departamento de carly.

Carly intento correr detrás de gibby pero brad la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas nena?, tu te quedas aquí –dijo brad molesto

-Eres un idiota brad –dijo carly enojada

[En casa de sam]

-Entonces, ¿Freddie vendrá? –pregunto Melanie a sam quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

-Pues eso me dijo el, espero que no quede mal –respondió sam nerviosa

-Tranquila hermanita, Freddie si vendrá si eso es lo que te preocupa –dijo Melanie

El timbre sonó.

-Vez, te lo dije, seguro es Freddie –dijo Melanie mientras iba a atender.

-Hola Melanie, ¿esta sam? –dijo Freddie entrando

-claro, allá esta –respondió Melanie apuntando al sofá.

-Hola sam –saludo Freddie dándole un beso en la mejilla

-hola Freddie, ¿y que película veremos? –pregunto sam sonriendo

-Traje 2, una se llama "ojos sangrientos" y la otra "ojos sangrientos 2" –respondió Freddie

-Wow!, 2 películas "distintas", te luciste Freddie –dijo sam sarcásticamente

-Mejor haz las palomitas puckett –dijo Freddie

[En casa de britany]

-Entonces decidió dejarte e irse con sam? –dijo britany sorprendida

-Si, pero no quiero pelear con el, solo sé que lograre que tu hermano me quiera mucho a mi y se olvide de esa tal sam –dijo madi molesta

-Pues suerte amiga, mira que según yo me entere pero carly lo intento y no lo logro –respondió britany

-Pues carly es "carly" yo soy "madi", tengo un plan y funcionara de maravilla –dijo madi sonriendo

-bueno como digas, ahora dime ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto britany

-Pues vamos a ver una película y luego a cenar o podemos ir de compras y después ir a cenar ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto madi

-buena idea, vamos cuñis –respondió britany.

[En casa de gibby]

Gibby entró muy molesto a su habitación.

-Es increíble lo que hizo carly, esa chica me engaño, no debí confiar en ella pero ahí va el idiota de gibby a ayudarla, no más –dijo gibby muy enojado

[en casa de sam]

Sam y Freddie se encontraban sentados en el sofá, la película al parecer si era muy terrorífica, de pronto una escena hizo que sam alzara las manos aventando el plato de palomitas.

Freddie de inmediato puso pausa a la película.

-De acuerdo, esa película esta muy sangrienta –dijo sam

-Tranquila, solo es una película, eres muy miedosita puckett –dijo Freddie riendo

-No es eso, solo que mi cuerpo tuvo esa reacción porque teóricamente el cerebro piensa tener miedo…. Y… bueno si tengo miedo Freddie pero no te hagas, tu también tienes miedo –respondió sam dando unos golpes a Freddie (leves golpes)

-bueno si, también tengo miedo pero me di cuenta que es una película –respondió Freddie sonriendo

-Mejor sigamos viendo la película, después limpiare las palomitas que cayeron al piso –dijo sam riendo

-De acuerdo –respondió Freddie

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá y volvieron a ver la película.

[En el departamento de carly]

Carly se encontraba sentada en el sofá y brad a un lado de ella, el intento abrazarla pero carly quito el brazo arrojándolo a otro extremo.

-Mira carly, debes poner de tu parte en esta relación –dijo brad algo molesto

-¿Cómo poner de mi parte en una relación totalmente falsa? –pregunto carly molesta

-Mira carly te hice un favor, gibby no te convenía como amigo, es un tonto –dijo brad riendo

-Gibby no es ningún tonto, y ahora quiero que te vayas, necesito descansar, ya cumplí con mi parte, seré tu novia solo en "publico" ¿de acuerdo?, ahora tu cumple con tu parte, deja a gibby en paz ¿ok? –dijo carly molesta

-De acuerdo nena, pero cuando estemos en publico deberás ser súper tierna conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? –respondió brad

-De acuerdo –respondió carly

[En casa de sam]

Freddie estaba a punto de irse, el se estaba despidiendo de sam.

-Fue una gran película, te lo juro, sam enserio estoy muy feliz de que todo salga tan bien, que nuestra amistad vuelva a ser como antes y bueno creo que todo lo bueno me ha pasado últimamente, gane el partido con mi equipo, recupere tu amistad, tengo una novia, creo que estoy de suerte –dijo Freddie sonriendo

-Tal vez benson, y yo también estoy feliz de que nuestra amistad se haya recuperado –respondió sam dándole un abrazo a Freddie.

-Bien, tengo que irme sam, te veo el lunes

-De acuerdo

Freddie salió de casa de sam y comenzó a caminar por la banqueta en dirección, durante el camino su teléfono sonó y Freddie atendió.

[Llamada de Freddie]

-Hola

-Hey amigo, habla gibby, ¿estas ocupado? –pregunto gibby

-Para nada, de hecho estoy en la calle, apenas voy para mi casa –respondió Freddie

-¿no puedes venir a mi casa?, es que me ocurrió algo terrible –dijo gibby

-Claro amigo, para eso estoy, voy para allá y me cuentas ¿vale? –respondió Freddie

-Vale, aquí te espero –respondió gibby

[Fin de llamada de Freddie]

[En casa de britany]

Britany y madi llegaron a casa después de haber ido de compras y a cenar.

-Estoy súper cansada, recorrer todo el centro comercial me dejo agotada –dijo madi sentándose en el sofá.

-Ni que lo digas amiga, estoy igual, me duelen los pies –respondió britany

[En casa de gibby]

Freddie llegó a casa de gibby y fue a su habitación.

-hola amigo, ya estoy aquí –dijo Freddie

-Que bueno, necesitaba hablar contigo –respondió gibby

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?, ¿acaso estabas llorando? –pregunto Freddie confundido

-Si, algo, es que sufrí una gran decepción –respondió gibby

-¿Qué paso amigo? –pregunto Freddie sorprendido,

-Creí que carly había cambiado, pero no, ella volvió con el tonto de brad, me dijo que lo amaba y no sé que, después de que yo la defendí y todo me pagó de esta manera –dijo gibby en tono triste

-Auch!, que mala onda amigo pero mira tu no debes llorar por ella o algo, tu eres gibby la persona en este mundo más fuerte que conozco, el mejor amigo que alguien pudiese tener y ese alguien soy yo, solo te diré algo, yo también me decepcione de carly cuando me hizo eso con brad de que me ponía el cuerno pero no me dolió tanto porque yo ya estaba enamorado de sam en ese entonces, ahora, como tu me dijiste, hay muchas chicas, mírame a mi, te hice caso y ahora tengo una novia súper bonita, buena onda y simplemente la mujer perfecta para mí.

-Es cierto amigo, hay más chicas, seguiré mi propio consejo ya que vi resultados contigo amigo –respondió gibby sonriendo

-Así se habla gibe! –dijo Freddie sonriendo

[Un rato después]

-Bien gibe, tengo que irme amigo, debo volver a casa, te veo el lunes en la escuela –dijo Freddie

-de acuerdo amigo, ve con cuidado –respondió gibby.

[Media hora después]

Freddie llegó a su casa muy cansado, simplemente entró y se dirigió a la sala de su casa para tirarse en el sofá totalmente rendido.

Freddie escuchó ruidos extraños, como risas en una de las habitaciones de arriba así que se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir.

El entró a la habitación de britany porque ahí era donde provenían las risas.

-Hermano, toca antes de entrar –dijo britany riendo

-Lo siento, no pensé que estaban en una pijamaza –respondió Freddie

-No importa mi amor, entra y quédate con nosotras a la pijamaza –dijo madi

Freddie entró y se sentó en la cama a un lado de su novia.

-¿y que hacen en las pijamadas? –pregunto Freddie confundido

-Pues muchas cosas divertidas –respondió madi

-¿jugar al xbox? –pregunto Freddie sonriendo

-No mi amor, maquillarnos, contar secretos, chatear, vídeo chatear, twittear, etc., hasta que amanezca –respondió madi.

-Wow!, creo que mejor me voy a dormir –dijo Freddie

-No espera mi amor –dijo madi deteniéndolo mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Freddie confundido

-Anda, quédate con nosotras, por mi ¿si? –insistió madi

-anda hermano, será divertido –dijo britany

-De acuerdo, me quedare en su pijamada

Freddie se quedó en la pijamada y se divirtió como nunca hasta amanecer en domingo, mientras tanto sam con su mamá y su hermana hicieron las actividades que hacen cada domingo como ir a misa, de compras, etc.

El domingo pasó muy rápido.

[Lunes, en la escuela]

Freddie se encontraba sacando algunas cosas de su casillero y su amigo gibby estaba charlando con el.

-entonces te desvelaste? –pregunto gibby sorprendido

-Si, o sea, siempre me desvelo cuando es fiesta o voy a un antro pero jamás en esto –respondió Freddie

-¿y que tal estuvo?

-Fue divertido, pase una madrugada espectacular –respondió Freddie

-Pues que bueno amigo pero solo te gusto o te encanto?

-La verdad me encanto pasar la noche completa con madi, fue de lo mejor, hasta el amanecer, uff. (al momento que Freddie dice esto sam lo escucho) (pero Freddie no se dio cuenta que sam lo escucho)

-Hola –saludo sam sorprendida

-hola sam –saludo gibby

-Hola querida amiga –saludo Freddie muy contento

-Wow, un lunes lleno de muchas buenas vibras y energías –dijo sam

-si lo sé, en fin, tengo clase, te veo luego sam –dijo Freddie cerrando su casillero.

Gibby siguió a Freddie y sam quedo sola.

Sam comenzó a abrir su casillero y adam se acercó.

-Hola niña –saludo adam sonriendo

-Hola adam –respondió sam algo alterada

-¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunto adam preocupado

-Es que me entere de algo que jamás creí que pasaría tan rápido –respondió sam

-¿de que te enteraste? –pregunto adam confundido

-¿prometes que no le dirás a nadie más?

-Prometido

-bueno, es que escuche a gibby y a Freddie charlando sin querer y Freddie dijo que le encanto pasar la noche completa hasta el amanecer con madi

-¿Freddie paso la noche con madi?

-Si, no creí que Freddie decidiera perder su virginidad a esta edad, aún es muy joven y no midió las consecuencias –dijo sam preocupada

-pues ya existen métodos anticonceptivos sam, aparte Freddie sabe lo que hace y porque lo hace –respondió adam

-Pues si, pero me preocupa

-Pues no te preocupes, eso ya es parte de la vida privada de Freddie así que déjalo –respondió adam

-tienes razón, mejor no me meto donde no me llaman –respondió sam

¡Continuara!


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30: Cuéntamelo todo.

Adam dejó sola a sam en su casillero y madi se acercó con ella.

-hola, ¿sam?, ¿cierto? –pregunto madi confundida

-Si, soy sam, tu eres "madi" la novia de Freddie ¿verdad? –respondió sam

-Si, esa soy yo, oye mira, sé que no nos conocemos ni nada pero me gustaría que en la salida fuéramos por un helado para charlar sobre Freddie –dijo madi

-¿sobre Freddie?, ¿Por qué? –pregunto sam confundida

-Es que quiero saber más de el, y como tu eres su mejor amiga es obvio que tu sabes todo sobre el, así que por eso quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de el –respondió madi

-Bueno madi, no creo que sea correcto que yo…

-Por favor sam, di que si –insistió madi

-De acuerdo, en la salida vamos por un "helado" –respondió sam

-Awww, muchísimas gracias sam, eres genial –respondió madi. –Bien, ahora me voy a clase, te veo a la hora de la salida.

Alexa la prima de carly citó a todas las porristas a la oficina para una pequeña reunión por lo que todas asistieron.

-Bien Alexa, ya dime ¿para que nos citaste? –dijo carly en tono molesto

-Solo falta madi, deja que llegue –respondió Alexa

Madi entró por la puerta principal…

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde

-No te preocupes madi –respondió Alexa

-Bien, ahora que ella esta aquí dime ¿para que nos citaste? –pregunto carly enojada

-Bien primita, quiero informarles que Hare algunos cambios, cambiaran rutinas y de capitana –dijo Alexa

-¿Qué? –grito carly enojada. –No puedes hacer esto Alexa

-claro que si, yo soy la encargada

-¿Y quien será capitana?,… ¿tu?

-No, la nueva capitana será mi amiga "madi" –respondió Alexa sonriendo

-¿enserio?, Ay! Que linda amiga, gracias –dijo madi dándole un abrazo a Alexa.

-sabes que…? No soportare esto, me salgo del equipo, ya no seré porrista, adiós –dijo carly mientras salí enojada de la oficina.

Freddie iba caminando por el pasillo muy molesta, iba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta que gibby venía del otro extremo, pero gibby iba tan distraído que tampoco se dio cuenta así que ambos toparon.

-Gibby –susurro carly

-Fíjate por donde caminas –dijo gibby molesto y siguió caminando

Carly se enfureció más.

-maldito brad, mala suerte la mía, ahora gibby ya no es mi amigo –se dijo carly así misma.

Se llegó el final del día en tanto a la rutina de la escuela, madi busco de inmediato a sam en la hora de la salida.

-Hey sam, ¿estas lista? –pregunto madi con una sonrisa

-Si, más que lista madi

-Bien, entonces vayamos por ese helado

-Claro

Ambas salieron de la escuela para dirigirse a la heladería.

Madi y sam se encontraban sentadas disfrutando de un delicioso helado.

-Y bien sam, cuéntame, ¿Qué sabes de Freddie? –dijo madi

-bueno pues para empezar, ¿Qué quieres saber?, es mejor que tu me preguntes y yo te responda –respondió sam

-De acuerdo, dime, ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta, que es lo que más le disgusta?, ¿Cuáles son sus hobbies?, quiero saberlo todo.

-De acuerdo…

[Varias horas después]

-bueno madi, ya es tarde, debo regresar a mi casa –dijo sam poniéndose de pie

-Claro, y te agradezco mucho que me hayas informado todo sobre Freddie –dijo madi

-aún faltaron cosas pero con lo que te dije es más que suficiente –respondió sam

Los días comenzaron a pasar hasta llegarse a viernes, un increíble e inolvidable viernes.

Freddie se encontraba sentado en su banco en el salón de clases y madi llegó con unas gomitas en forma de osito.

-hola bebe –dijo madi a Freddie dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-Hola hermosa, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Freddie confundido

-Pues es viernes y quise venir a consentir a mi novio con uno de sus dulces favoritos

-¿ah si?

-Aja!, te traje gomitas –dijo madi sonriendo

-Wow!, que detallazo amor, gracias –respondió Freddie

Freddie tomó las gomitas y las abrió de inmediato.

-¿quieres? –ofreció Freddie a su novia

-no amor, son solo tuyas, y bueno quería comentarte algo

-aja, dime

-quiero que hagamos nuestra relación oficial frente a mis padres –dijo madi

-claro, por mi no hay ningún problema –dijo Freddie

-Aww, gracias amor, y bueno para eso tienes que conocerlos

-Claro, cuando quieras

-¿enserio?

-Si bebe

-Bien, entonces este sábado tendremos una comida con ellos –dijo madi sonriendo

-¿Qué?, amor este sábado no puedo –dijo Freddie sorprendido

-Pero bebe, es el único día que ellos están disponibles, tienes demasiado trabajo de negocios, no puedes quedar mal, no quiero que piensen algo malo sobre ti –dijo madi

-enserio no puede ser el domingo o cualquier otro día? –pregunto Freddie confundido

-no bebe, solo este sábado, mira bebe, solo será este sábado, solo te pido 1, en cambio tus sábados de películas de terror con tu "mejor amiga" continuaran –dijo madi

-ya no quería quedarle mal a sam –dijo Freddie

-y a tu novia si?

-tampoco eso bebe, pero no quiero que sam piense mal de mi

-si es tu mejor amiga comprenderá, a parte ya tienes novia, ya debes pasar más tiempo conmigo –

-Lo sé bebe, y esta bien, iré a esa comida con tus padres –dijo Freddie sonriendo

-Aww bebe, eres el mejor –dijo madi dándole un beso en los labios.

[Hora del almuerzo]

-Amigo, debes darle la cara a sam, no te escondas –dijo gibby

-No pudo hacerlo, me siento muy mal, yo no quería fallarle, se lo prometí –dijo Freddie

-Te comprenderá –respondió gibby

-Eso espero, pero mejor le envío un mensaje

-No seas gallina amigo, solo ve y díselo –dijo gibby

-De acuerdo, cuando la vea en su casillero le diré que no podré ir este sábado a su casa.

-Muy bien amigo, pero lo haces he.

-cuñada, tu hermano es el novio perfecto y obvio que yo soy la novia perfecta para el –comento madi a britany.

-¿Por qué lo dices madi? –pregunto britany confundida

-Ya esta enamorado de mi, con decirte que le dirá a sam que este sábado no irá a sus "sábados de películas de terror" porque irá conmigo a una comida con mis padres –dijo madi sonriendo

-Bueno, después de todo obtuviste todo lo que querías –respondió britany

-De hecho si, soy capitana de las porristas, tengo el novio más guapo y popular de esta preparatoria y soy bonita, ¿Qué más quiero?, claro que obtuve todo lo que yo quería –dijo madi

Carly iba con su amiga Wendy caminando por el pasillo.

-ya quiero que mi pesadilla termine Wendy, no puedo más con esto, brad es insoportable –dijo carly enojada

-Tranquila amiga, mira si quieres un consejo el único que te puedo dar es que le digas la verdad a gibby, el te ayudara, estoy segura

-Claro que no, no haré eso, no quiero que lo lastimen –respondió carly

-Amiga, tu lo estas lastimando más al no hablarle, el esta súper decepcionado de ti, el piensa que jugaste con el, eso si es lastimar a alguien de verdad –dijo Wendy

-Ay Wendy, tienes razón pero aún así no me arriesgare, seguiré siendo la supuesta novia de brad y punto –respondió carly

-hablando del rey de roma –dijo Wendy en voz baja

Brad se acercó a carly.

-Hey nena, comienzo a creer que te escondes de mi –dijo brad sonriendo

-Como crees bebe?, yo esconderme de ti?, ni que fueras un monstruo –respondió carly en forma sarcástica.

-Ya entendí nena, aún así, solo venía a decirte que mañana iremos al cine y después a cenar

-no puedo, estaré con mi hermano ayudándole en algo

-Te dije que mañana iremos al cine y después a cenar, de acuerdo? –dijo brad enojado

-y yo te dije que no puedo –respondió carly enojada

-no me retes hermosa, que sabes de lo que soy capaz –dijo brad molesto

-Si, eres capaz de todo menos de "respetar" de eso no eres capaz –dijo carly

-Ya te lo dije shay, mañana estarás lista en la tarde para ir al cine y cenar y punto final –dijo brad enojado mientras se iba de ahí.

-Amiga no debes enfrentarlo, se notaba que quería golpearte –dijo Wendy

-No exageres Wendy, mejor vayamos a clase

Freddie se encontró con sam en los casilleros.

-Hola Freddie, ya casi el final del día en la escuela y no te había visto –dijo sam sonriendo

-Lo sé, lo que pasa es que estuve ocupado por ahí, tu sabes, tareas, y todo eso –dijo Freddie

-¿adivina que?, conseguí la película que querías que viéramos, estará buenísima, leí la sinopsis y tenías razón la trama se ve genial –dijo sam entusiasmada

-Si bueno, sobre eso quería hablarte

-Claro, dime –dijo sam sonriendo

-No podré ir mañana a tu casa

-¿Por qué no?, Freddie, tu me prometiste que…

-Si lo sé, te prometí que no te fallaría pero es que enserio no puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Los padres de mi novia quieren conocerme y mañana es el único día disponible que tiene así que no podía negarme, lo siento –dijo Freddie

-Descuida, debo hacerme la idea de que ya tienes novia y debes pasar más tiempo con ella, lo siento –dijo sam deprimida

-Sam, enserio lo siento –dijo Freddie deprimido.

[Sábado]

La tarde se llegó muy rápido, Freddie llegó a casa de madi lo más presentable posible que pudo. De inmediato madi lo atendió.

-Hola amor, mis padres aún no llegan pero podemos esperarlos –dijo ella dándole el pase a Freddie.

-Claro –respondió Freddie

Ambos entraron a casa de madi y se dirigieron a la sala sentándose en el sofá.

-¿quieres beber algo? –pregunto madi

-no gracias amor, estoy bien –respondió Freddie

-Mis padres no viven conmigo, decidieron que debía enseñarme a vivir sola y todo eso –dijo madi

-Te entiendo, mi padre viaja todo el tiempo así que es como si viviera solo –dijo Freddie sonriendo

El timbre sonó y madi se puso de pie de inmediato para atender.

-Querida, ¡como haz estado? –dijo una señora de cabello castaño como de unos 45 años de edad.

-Muy bien mamá –respondió madi

-hola hija, un gusto verte –saludo un señor con un beso en la mejilla a madi, el señor tenía un poco de canas y aparentaba una edad de 47 años aproximadamente.

-Igualmente papá, adelante, vayamos a la sala, allá se encuentra mi novio –dijo madi

Freddie se puso de pie de inmediato al ver que madi venía con sus padres,

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que tú debes de ser "Freddie Menson" –dijo el papá de madi

-Es benson señor –corrigió Freddie algo apenado

-oh lo siento, "Freddie benson", mucho gusto, yo soy Marcus hill, es un placer –extendio su mano saludando a Freddie.

-mucho gusto Freddie, yo soy mariana la madre de madi –saludo mariana abrazando a Freddie.

-Es un placer conocerlos queridos suegros –respondió Freddie.

Todos se sentaron en un sofá y comenzaron a charlar.

-Y bien Freddie, cuéntame sobre ti, ¿a que te dedicas? –pregunto el señor hill

-bueno, estoy estudiando y me dedico al deporte, soy jugador de futbol americano

-wow! Que maravilla, yo a tu edad jugué futbol americano también –respondió el señor Hill

Sam se encontraba en pijama acostada en el sofá viendo la T.V.

-¿Por qué no te haz arreglado sam?, ya no ha de tardar Freddie –dijo Melanie

-Freddie no va a venir

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto Melanie confundida

-esta con su novia –respondió sam algo molesta

-¿Qué?, pero si el dijo que no te fallaría, los sábados son tradición sam –dijo Melanie sorprendida

-Lo sé, pero tuvo algo más importante que hacer

-bueno, pues debes reconocer que esto es tu culpa –dijo Melanie

-¿Qué, ¿Por qué mi culpa Melanie? -pregunto sam confundida

-Hermanita, es que no te haz dado cuenta?, a ti te gusta Freddie solo que no quieres aceptarlo, tienes miedo, eso es todo

-claro que no me gusta Freddie y si me gustara no podría salir con el porque el ya tiene novia y el me ha contado que se enamoro de ella y que cuando el creyó estar enamorado de mi solo como que producto de su imaginación –dijo sam molesta

-¿lo vez? Si te gusta, y en este momento estas molesta porque el esta con otra, y no contigo, pero bueno, tu tienes la culpa, tuviste tu oportunidad y no la tomaste, la rechazaste

-Melanie tu no entiendes, si lo hubiese intentado con Freddie y si no hubiese funcionado ya no nos hablaríamos realmente nunca jamás

-pero si realmente había amor si hubiese funcionado, para eso debías intentarlo hermanita, así que porque no terminas de aceptarlo de una buena vez, acepta que te gusta Freddie, acéptalo sam –respondió Melanie

-De acuerdo Melanie, lo acepto, me gusta Freddie, ¿contenta? –dijo sam molesta

¡continuara!


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31: Comienza el distanciamiento.

-Lo admitiste –dijo Melanie sorprendida

-lo dije sin pensar –respondió sam

-Ya no me engañas sam, lo acabas de admitir, te gusta Freddie –dijo Melanie

-bueno ya, si, me gusta Freddie, pero no quiero tener nada con el, aparte el ya tiene su novia

-Ay sam, hermana enserio que eres bruta –dijo Melanie

Freddie, madi y sus padres ya se encontraban sentados disfrutando de una deliciosa comida. Entre risas charlaban, al parecer se llevaron muy bien los suegros con Freddie.

Brad llegó al departamento de carly y ella atendió molesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí brad? –pregunto carly molesta

-Te dije que vendría por ti para ir al cine y después a cenar –respondió brad enojado

-Ya te dije que no iré, estoy ayudando a mi hermano –respondió carly

-Esta bien, pero me pagaras esta carly, ya veras –respondió brad muy molesto mientras se retiraba de ahí.

-tonto brad –susurro carly así misma.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y las rutinas de cada uno de los estudiantes se repetían, el semestre estaba por finalizar así que estaban tratando de disfrutar cada día que quedaba.

Freddie iba a entrenar con todo su equipo.

Madi seguía animando con las porristas y entrenando duro para la final.

El distanciamiento en sam y Freddie paso muy rápido, ese distanciamiento fue muy triste.

[Distanciamiento entre sam y Freddie]

Era un viernes normal, ya el sábado sería en que Freddie tenía que ver a sam de nuevo, el le prometió ir pero no fue así.

Sam se encontraba esperando a Freddie, revisaba su celular pero no recibía ninguna llamada y ni siquiera un mensaje de texto.

Freddie ese día se encontraba con su novia madi en casa de ella disfrutando una película pero a la vez preocupado por no encontrar la manera de zafarse de madi para poder avisarle a sam que no podría ir.

Sam muy triste apagó el televisor de su sala y se fue a dormir muy deprimida.

Al día siguiente (domingo) Freddie había ido a disculparse, sam salió en pijama a atenderlo, era demasiado temprano, (8:00 am)

-Ya no quiero que esto siga así Freddie –dijo sam deprimida recargada cerca de su puerta principal.

-Sam, escucha…

-no, escucha tu Freddie, tu ya tienes a tu novia y creo que es mejor que ya pases tiempo con ella, ya mejor olvidemos los sábados de tradición para que así ya puedas estar con tu novia en todo momento –dijo sam

-Sam no digas eso, mira solo te he fallado 2 sábados, el próximo vendré –dijo Freddie

-no vendrás, estoy segura –respondió sam

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura? –pregunto Freddie confundido

-si ya me fallaste 2 sábados que no me falles a la 3º, y es obvio que te conozco así que no vendrías, por eso mejor ya dejemos a un lado esos sábados y solo hablémonos cuando tengas tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo sam

-Sam…

-¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo sam, como tu quieras –respondió Freddie deprimido.

[Distanciamiento entre sam y Freddie fin]

[En la escuela]

Freddie y gibby iban caminando por el pasillo de la escuela.

-Mañana es uno de los partidos más importantes de nuestras vidas –dijo Freddie

-Lo sé amigo, tenemos que darlo todo, tenemos que ganar en esta semifinal –respondió gibby

-Lo sé, me siento más que listo

Madi se acercó a Freddie.

-hola bebé –dijo madi dandole un beso.

-Hola hermosa

-Se me ocurrió la idea de que tal vez tu y yo podemos escaparnos de una clase –dijo madi

-Lo siento amor, ya no quiero saltarme ninguna clase, el semestre esta por terminar así que no quiero dejar materias pendientes por faltas –respondió Freddie

-Ay! Que malo –respondió madi

-Lo siento bebe –respondió Freddie

-Amigo vámonos, tenemos clase- dijo gibby

-cierto, te veo al rato mi amo, adiós –dijo Freddie a madi

Carly se encontraba en su casillero sacando algunos libros y charlando al mismo tiempo con Wendy.

-Carly tienes que hacerlo amiga, debes decirle a gibby la verdad

-no lo Hare Wendy, no quiero que brad lo lastime

-No lo hará, por eso debes decírselo a gibby o se lo diré yo aunque me dejes de hablar el resto de tu vida –dijo Wendy

-¿serías capaz?

-Si, muy capaz, así que se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo? –insistió Wendy

-De acuerdo Wendy, tú ganas, le diré a gibby la verdad –respondió carly.

-Genial –respondió Wendy

Freddie y gibby ya habían entrado a su salón de clases, ambos estaban esperando a su profesor sentados en sus bancos.

-Hey gibby –dijo Freddie

-¿si? –respondió gibby

-y ya no le haz hablado a carly? –pregunto Freddie

-No, ya no le he hablado y ni pienso hacerlo, esa niña jugo conmigo, con decirte que hasta comenzaba a sentir algo por ella, pero en fin, ya que.

-Lo siento mucho amigo, pero yo siento que tiene una explicación para ese cambio tan repentino en ella –menciono Freddie

Gibby solo quedo pensativo.

Adam acompaño a sam a su salón e clases y antes de que sam entrara se quedo charlando con el en lo que llegaba su profesor.

-Gracias por acompañarme adam –menciono sam

-Ya sabes que para eso estamos los amigos –respondió adam

-lo sé –respondió sam

-bueno yo me voy a mi salón, no quiero llegar tarde –dijo adam

-De acuerdo, te veo al rato –dijo sam

Sam entró a su salón y britany se acerco muy molesta a adam.

-¿Qué hacías con sam?, ¿Qué no habían terminado? –dijo britany molesta

-Wow!, hola britany, que sorpresa –dijo adam sorprendido

-deja el saludo a un lado y respóndeme –dijo britany enojada

-pues claro que ya termine con sam, solo somos amigos y la acompañe a su salón, es todo, pero por que te molesta? –pregunto adam confundido

-Lo siento, es que creí que me habías mentido o algo –respondió britany apenada

-Descuida, y yo jamás te mentiría britany, mira, aunque no nos conocemos muy bien te he tomado un buen de cariño y no te mentiría por nada en el mundo –dijo adam

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo –respondió adam sonriendo

[Con Freddie y gibby en el salón de clases]

-Amigo tu debes de estar contento ¿cierto? –pregunto gibby

-Pues claro amigo, ¿Cómo no estarlo?, tengo a la novia perfecta, conoce todo de mí, es porrista, es bonita, sexy, simplemente la mejor –respondió Freddie

-¿y que paso con sam?, ¿ya la superaste? –pregunto gibby confundido

-Yo creí estar enamorado de sam, me di cuenta que solo era una necedad, aparte pues si siguiera sintiendo algo por sam ella no querría nada conmigo y pues tampoco perderé al posible amor de mi vida –respondió Freddie

-¿te refieres a madi? –pregunto gibby confundido

-si a madi, siento que es la mujer ideal para mi –respondió Freddie

[Día del partido, semifinal]

Los jugadores estaban más que listos para jugar.

Freddie se encontraba con su novia madi charlando antes del partido.

-Tienes que dar todo de ti mi amor –dijo madi sonriendo

-Así será, tenemos que ganar este partido, es muy importante para mi –respondió Freddie

-No solo para ti, para todos los que estamos aquí apoyando al equipo amor, así que más vale que seas el jugador que más destaque en este partido –respondió madi

-Así será bebe –respondió Freddie con una sonrisa

Sam llegó al estadio junto con su hermana Melanie.

-Wow, tenía tiempo que no venía a disfrutar un partido como este –dijo Melanie

-Tal vez sea porque no vas a nuestra escuela –respondió sam

-Puede ser –respondió Melanie

-por cierto, ¿Cuándo te regresas a la escuela privada de Londres Melanie? –pregunto sam

-Cuando tú termines tu semestre hermanita, ya que conmigo son manejados los tetramestres en aquella escuela –respondió Melanie

-Oh genial, me quedaré sola en vacaciones –respondió sam

-No lo creo, probablemente viajes conmigo a Londres –respondió Melanie

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? –pregunto sam sorprendida

-Hablamos en la casa sam, ahora disfrutemos este momento –respondió Melanie

-De acuerdo –respondió sam

Toda la gente comenzó a llegar al estadio, había muchas personas apoyando a los "bulldogs" y también a los "RedToros".

El partido comenzó, dio un gran arranque.

Durante el partido se escuchaban gritos de la gente que apoyaba a su equipo los "bulldogs" toda la gente emocionada.

Adam lanzo el ovoide a brad para hacer otra anotación, esquivar a los jugadores del equipo contrario no era fácil pues tenían el mismo deseo de "ganar" tanto como los "bulldogs".

Las porristas seguían animando pero el rostro de madi era como de un modo "molesta" o muy "enojada" el tan solo pensar que su novio no estaba destacando en el partido la estaba poniendo de mal humor.

Freddie no había hecho ninguna anotación, el comenzaba a sentirse presionado y nervioso de no poder ganar el partido, gibby se acerco a el.

-Tranquilo amigo, si ganaremos, ya falta poco tiempo para que termine el partido y no permitiremos que nos lleguen, vamos ganar

-Gracias amigo y espero que así sea –respondió Freddie

Brad corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lanzo el ovoide con todas sus fuerzas, adam logró atraparlo y siguió corriendo hasta lograr anotar.

En el estadio solo se escucho una voz anfitriona mencionando que el partido ya había terminado.

-Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, los ganadores son los "bulldogs", así es…. Escucharon bien, los ganadores son los "bulldogs", pasaron a la gran final…. Felicidades.

Todos comenzaron a gritar de la emoción, Freddie se encontraba molesto por alguna razón.

-Amigo te sientes bien? –pregunto gibby preocupado

-Si, claro –respondió Freddie distraído

Madi se acercó a Freddie.

-¿Qué te paso Freddie? –pregunto madi molesta

-¿Qué me paso de que? –pregunto Freddie confundido

-Eres una vergüenza, no hiciste ninguna anotación, tus amigos se encargaron de todo

-Estaba algo distraído es todo –respondió Freddie

-¿distraído?, eres un tonto, ¿Cómo puedes estar distraído en uno de los partidos más importantes?, -respondió madi muy molesta

-No estoy para sermones, déjame en paz –respondió Freddie mientras se iba furioso

-No me dejes hablando sola fredward benson, regresa aquí…. –grito madi desesperada y enojada

Freddie decidió ignorarla e irse.

-¿viste eso? –menciono Melanie al ver a Freddie salir de ahí

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –pregunto sam

-pues creo que se peleo con su novia –respondió Melanie

-Ay! No, pobresito, -respondió sam preocupada

-que raro, debería estar feliz, ganaron la semifinal –dijo Melanie

-yo sé porque esta así –dijo sam

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Melanie confundida

-iré con el –respondió sam

-Espera sam, no puedes irte y dejarme…. De acuerdo vete y déjame hablando sola –dijo Melanie

Sam corrió para alcanzar a freddie.

Freddie salió del estadio y se fue a un parque cerca de ahí, se sentó en una banca y sam logró alcanzarlo así que decidió caminar lentamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto sam acercándose a freddie cuidadosamente

-¿sam?, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –pregunto freddie confundido

-Te seguí –respondió sam

-Ah, genial –respondió freddie

-aún no me respondes, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto sam mientras se sentaba a lado de el.

-Pues ganamos el partido pero no jugué bien –respondió freddie deprimido

-Para mi jugaste genial, diste todo lo que pudiste dar en esa cancha –respondió sam

-Me falto algo pero no sé que, tal vez fue la presión o algo, el punto es que no pude sobre salir hoy, soy una vergüenza, el partido lo ganaron Gibby, brad y adam, yo no hice nada –respondió freddie

-No digas que no hiciste nada, porque gracias a ti llegaron a la semifinal, tú haz dado mucho freddie así que ahora le tocaba a ellos, no te sientas mal –respondió sam

-Lo único que sé es que por todo esto, Madison se enojo conmigo, ya me cansé del drama que ella hace, trato de complacerla en todo y hoy no pude

-Así que todo esto de que te sientes mal es por querer complacerla a ella?

-Si

-Y que hay de ti fredward?, como quieres complacer a alguien si ni siquiera te complaces a ti mismo?, freddie, ¿Qué haces con una chica así?, una que solo te trata bien si haces las cosas bien y una que te trata mal si todo te sale mal, ella debe entender que no siempre salen las cosas como uno desea pero aunque tu no hayas "sobre salido" en este partido ella debe apoyarte en las buenas y en las malas como tu novia que es –respondió sam

-madi no lo ve de ese modo, aún así entrenare mejor para ganar la final –respondió freddie. –gracias por estar aquí sam, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin charlar contigo de esta forma, así tan silenciosa, el ambiente calmado

-No tienes que agradecer freddie, a pesar de todo tu yo somos mejores amigos –respondió sam

-Gracias sam

¡Continuara!


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32: Cansado del drama.

Ya se había iniciado una semana más en la escuela.

Wendy comenzó a buscar a gibby hasta que por fin lo encontró en la cafetería.

-Gibby, ¿podemos hablar? –pregunto Wendy alterada

-Claro Wendy, ¿sobre que? –pregunto gibby confundido

-Sobre carly –susurró Wendy

-Yo no quiero hablar de ella, lo siento –respondió gibby

-Por favor gibby, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, pero no aquí, anda acompáñame –insistió Wendy

-De acuerdo, solo porque me lo pides y no me gusta ser malo con nadie –respondió gibby

Wendy llevó a gibby al cuarto del conserje.

-Aún no entiendo porque elegiste este lugar para decirme eso "tan importante" que tienes que decirme –dijo gibby

-Solo escucha, mira, tal vez carly me mate por lo que te voy a decir pero tengo que hacerlo porque carly es mi amiga y no me gusta verla sufrir –dijo Wendy

-¿verla sufrir a carly?, si esta más que contenta con su novio brad –respondió gibby confundido

-Te equivocas, ella no es feliz con ese tonto, te diré la verdad –dijo Wendy

-Pues dimela –respondió gibby

-la razón por la que carly dejó de hablarte fue porque brad la amenazó, mira, hace semanas en un partido cuando carly era "porrista" 2 tipos se la llevaron a una oficina de ahí mismo en el estadio

-cierto, ese día carly desapareció muy extrañamente –respondió gibby

-Bueno, pues resulta que 2 tipos la secuestraron por unas horas y carly me dijo que después llegó brad, el punto es que la amenazo y esos tipos que la secuestraron son de esos tipos que no andan jugando, y carly me dijo que brad la amenazo con matarte a ti así que carly no quiso poner tu vida en riesgo por lo que ella se arriesgo a volver con brad, ese era el único trato y lo acepto por ti gibby

-Eso es algo muy tonto –respondió gibby furioso. -¿Cómo carly pudo caer en eso?, brad me va a escuchar

-NO!, espera gibby, y si llegaran ha hacerte algo?

-Estoy protegido, nadie puede hacerme nada, créeme –respondió gibby mientras salía furioso.

-solo espero que carly no se enoje conmigo por lo que hice –dijo Wendy a ella misma.

Gibby al caminar furioso por el pasillo topó con carly, ella solo quiso esquivarlo pero gibby la tomó del hombro.

-Espera carly

-¿Qué quieres gibby?

Gibby se llevó a carly (casi a fuerza) al cuarto del conserje.

-Gibby que asco, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –dijo carly

-Wendy me contó todo, bueno, casi todo,

-¿Qué te contó? –pregunto carly confundida

-Que brad te tiene amenazada y por eso estas con el, ¿es cierto?

-Si, es cierto –respondió carly cabizbaja. –pero no intentes nada contra el gibby, te puede costar la vida

-No creas en eso carly, el no puede hacerme daño, y si lo intenta el sabe muy bien que le iría muy mal

-pero gibby

-Pero nada, tu confía en mi, mientras tanto ya no hagas caso a lo que el te diga que hagas y si te amenaza con hacerme algo a mi déjalo que siga amenazando, el no hará nada, créeme –dijo gibby.

-¿seguro? –pregunto carly confundida

-100% seguro, confía en mi ¿si?

-De acuerdo gibby, confío en ti ..

-Gracias, ahora salgamos de aquí

Gibby estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta pero carly lo detuvo.

-Espera! –dijo carly

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Aún podemos seguir siendo amigos? –pregunto carly confundida

-No carly, ya no quiero que seamos amigos

Carly agacho la cabeza demostrando tristeza, Gibby tocó su barbilla e hizo que ella lo viera a los ojos.

-podemos ser más que "amigos" –dijo gibby mientras se acercaba tiernamente y lentamente a sus labios para robarle un beso.

Freddie se encontraba sacando cosas de su casillero y madi se acercó a el.

-hola bebe –saludo madi

-hola madi –respondió Freddie sin voltear a verla.

-entiendo que estés enojado por lo que paso pero ya supéralo Freddie, a parte lo hago por tu bien, no quiero que seas una vergüenza

-A ti lo único que te importa es ser la novia del chico más popular o sea ese soy yo y no entiendo porqué lo soy pero aún así al parecer eso es lo único que te importa

-Al parecer es lo único que piensas de mi, es increíble que me trates así, yo solo venía a que arregláramos las cosas pero con tu tonto "humor" que es tan bipolar no se puede –dijo madi mientras se iba furiosa de ahí.

Freddie cerró el casillero con mucha fuerza.

Freddie caminó hacía su salón y sam llegó junto con adam a su casillero, ambos ya habían visto la acción.

-Pobre Freddie –dijo sam

-Lo sé, -respondió adam

-Es que madi jamás entenderá su humor como yo, jamás –dijo sam

-no lo dudo, tu eres su mejor amiga, o algo así –dijo adam

-A pesar de todo Freddie y yo somos mejores amigos, pero ¿sabes?, el debería estar conmigo –dijo sam

Adam quedó sorprendido por lo que sam dijo.

Madi se encontraba con britany en su salón de clases.

-jamás creí que tu hermano tendría un humor tan horrible –dijo madi molesta

-Tu lo provocaste, a parte ¿Qué esperabas?, si no lo conoces bien, solo haz fingido conocerlo bien porque sam te dijo lo que ella sabía de el

-Cállate britany, no tienes que recordármelo, esa tonta de sam jamás me dijo que el tenía un humor de esa manera, parece un "bebe" tu hermano –dijo madi molesta

-Pues hay solución para todo "amiga", tan fácil que es decirle "terminamos" y ya –dijo britany

-no terminare con tu hermano, pero si debo encontrar la manera de entender su humor que enserio me esta cansando –dijo madi

Gibby comenzó a buscar a brad. Gibby caminó por el pasillo y por fin lo encontró.

-Brad –dijo gibby

-Si? –respondió brad

Al momento en el que brad voltio gibby le dio un golpe con su puño cerrado.

-Eso es para que dejes de molestar a carly, ¿Qué acaso no te deje claro que la dejaras en paz? –dijo gibby furioso

-¿Qué te pasa imbecil? –dijo brad mientras se tocaba la quijada.

-Ya me entere que amenazaste a carly –dijo gibby furioso

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Eso no importa, aquí lo importante es que ya la dejes en paz o si no te irá muy mal y lo sabes –dijo gibby furioso.

Los días pasaron, carly ya estaba más tranquila, se sentía tan segura cerca de gibby y sobre todo porque brad había prometido ya nunca jamás interponerse entre ellos, brad prometió dejarlos en paz y decidió comenzar desde 0.

Madi aún no se reconciliaba con Freddie, al parecer esta pelea si fue dura. Ya tan pronto se llegaría el partido final y no solo eso sino también el último día de clases de este semestre tan intenso.

Gibby se encontraba en el departamento de carly, fue a visitarla.

[En el departamento]

-Quiero que vuelvas a ser porrista mi amor, quiero que me estés animando ahí en el partido final –dijo gibby sonriendo

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá.

-No es necesario que sea porrista para animarte, ahí estaré gritándote y animándote –respondió carly

Ambos se dieron un tierno beso y en eso entro Spencer al departamento.

-Spencer, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo carly poniéndose de pie de una manera nerviosa.

-Salí temprano del trabajo, ¿Qué hace gibby aquí? –pregunto Spencer confundido

Gibby se puso de pie.

-Spencer es hora de que lo sepas –dijo gibby

-¿Qué sepa que? –pregunto Spencer confundido

-Carly y yo somos novios –dijo gibby con demasiado valor mientras abrazaba a carly.

-¿y quien es el novio? –pregunto Spencer confundido

-Spencer! –exclamo carly

-Lo siento, solo bromeaba –respondió Spencer

-Bueno, lo que dijo gibby es cierto, somos novios y te lo decimos para tener tu permiso Spencer –dijo carly

-De acuerdo siempre y cuando gibby te respete y blablabla, no soy papá carly. –dijo Spencer

Carly y gibby solo rieron ante lo que dijo Spencer.

[Día del partido]

El partido final sería a medio día ya que en la noche era el baile de fin de semestre.

Mucha gente comenzó a llegar al estadio muy emocionada por el partido final esperando un buen resultado, es decir un equipo ganador a su favor.

El partido dio comenzó, se miraba la emoción y pasión en toda la gente apoyando a su equipo, todo se ponía más emocionante, Freddie el capitán comenzó a dar todo de el, así como gibby, adam y brad.

Los Bulldogs se sintieron confiados, iban ganando en el marcador, mientras que el equipo contrario se sentían vencidos pero algo giro muy raramente, el equipo de los "lobos" comenzó a jugar de una manera impactante arrebatando el resultado de los "bulldogs", Freddie comenzó a llorar de la desesperación y se quito el casco y lo azoto en el suelo. Gibby corrió hacía el.

-Tranquilo amigo, aún queda tiempo, lo lograremos –dijo gibby alentando a su amigo

-¿tu crees? –pregunto Freddie deprimido

-No lo creo, lo lograremos, así que ánimo y a seguir jugando, debemos ganar la final. –dijo gibby mientras corría a su posición.

Freddie tomó el casco y se lo puso y comenzó a correr a su posición, la adrenalina comenzó a sentirse, Freddie estaba por rendirse pero NO, no lo hizo, decidio continuar y fue cuando todo comenzó a cambiar, los Bulldogs ya habían alcanzado al equipo contrario, esto era tan impactante, sam desde las gradas le gritaba con emoción, no solo ella, todo el público presente gritaban de emoción. Y entonces, se acabo el tiempo señores, los bulldogs ganan la final.

El evento fue tan maravilloso, los bulldogs ganaron la final, comenzaron a festejar corriendo, empujándose, abrasándose, mojándose y demás, estaba completamente emocionados.

Madi se acercó a Freddie y lo empujo.

-Es increíble que estuviste a punto de rendiste benson –dijo madi

-No me molestes madi

-Ya no lo haré, que vergüenza, por eso "terminamos" hasta aquí llego lo nuestro –dijo madi muy molesta

-¿Qué? –dijo Freddie sorprendido

Freddie solo lanzo el casco y decidió retirarse de ahí.

Sam vio la acción de lo que paso entre madi y Freddie y sam solo agacho la cabeza.

[Más tarde]

Freddie se encontraba en su habitación, estaba tan aburrido, decido comenzar a cambiarse para el baile, pero estaría solo ya que madi terminó con el.

Freddie se sentó y tomó su laptop para hacer un video Chat contactando a sam, vaya su suerte si estaba conectada.

[Freddie video chateando con sam]

-Hola sam –saludo Freddie algo apenado

-hola Freddie, ¿estas bien? –pregunto sam preocupada

-Si, es solo que quería saber si irías al baile de hoy

-No iré, mejor me pondré a leer o algo –respondió sam

-Bueno, allá te espero –dijo Freddie

-¿no escuchaste benson?, te dije que no iré –dijo sam confundida

-Ok esta bien, nos vemos en el baile –dijo Freddie mientras se desconectaba

-Ay dios!, Freddie esta loco

Sam cerró su laptop y se puso a pensar.

-Ay Freddie!, recuerdo cuando venías a mi casa, teníamos una tradición, me contaste todos tus sueños, sé tus canciones favorita, yo sé todo de ti, por eso tu me perteneces a mí –dijo sam con una sonrisa.

[En el baile]

Freddie se encontraba charlando con gibby.

-Enserio felicidades amigo, que bueno que carly es tu novia –comentó Freddie

-Estoy muy feliz amigo, carly es una chica dulce y tierna –respondió gibby

-Oye, por cierto, ¿Dónde esta carly?, deberías estar con ella ¿no? –dijo Freddie

-Esta con Wendy, pero al rato estaré con ella –dijo gibby –pero y tú amigo?, ¿con quien viniste o que? –pregunto gibby

-Vine solo, madi me terminó y estoy feliz por eso, ya no la soportaba

-Y la querías?

-Si la quise mucho pero no logre amarla, siento que amo a…

-A…? –pregunto gibby

Freddie quedó con la boca abierta al ver hacía la puerta principal. Gibby voltió al mismo lugar donde miraba Freddie.

-Ah!, ahora entiendo porque no terminaste la oración –dijo gibby

-Ya vuelvo! –dijo Freddie

Freddie comenzó a caminar hacía donde estaba esa chica que vio, era sam.

-Si viniste –dijo Freddie

-Dijiste que me esperarías, no te quería quedar mal –respondió sam con una sonrisa

-Vayamos afuera, aquí no hay "privacidad" –dijo Freddie

-De acuerdo –dijo sam

Ambos salieron de la fiesta y se dirigieron a un parque cercano, ambos se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a charlar.

-Te ves hermosa –dijo Freddie

-Gracias –respondió sam de manera tímida

-Sam, enserio yo estoy muy arrepentido por todo lo que te hice, te quede mal y aún así siempre estas apoyándome, me he portado muy grosero pero no más porque me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, y aunque tu no lo estés de mi yo te entenderé

-Freddie –interrumpió sam. –Es que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, pero si no lo admitía era el miedo que me daba perder tu amistad, tratar de mantener una relación no es fácil, y pues si no funcionaba no me gustaría perder tu amistad.

-No pienses eso sam, hay que dejar que el tiempo demuestre las cosas, ahora si ambos estamos enamorados deberíamos intentarlo ¿no crees? –dijo Freddie

-Tal vez –respondió sam

Freddie se acercó poco a poco a ella y le dio un tierno beso a sam.

Fin!

¡¿Continuara?!, Tal vez!.


End file.
